Media-Vida
by Start Kurosaki
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki acaba de graduarse y ha conseguido un puesto junto a Uryu Ishida, uno de sus mejores amigos, en Black Society, todo cambia cuando conoce a Rukia, una joven científica, y cuando un experimento sale terriblemente mal, Ichigo pronto descubrira que no debio aceptar el empleo, pero deberá hacer a un lado sus temores para ayudar a Rukia y a sus amigos a salir con vida...
1. Bienvenidos a Black Society

Hola a todos este mi segundo fanfic, y como ya se imaginan, es una adaptacion de Half-life a Bleach, aunque Gordon Freeman se parece mas en actitudes a Ishida decidi que era mejor que Ichigo sea el prota y que Ishida sea el coprotagonista, esta no es una simple adaptacion si no que entremezclo las dos historias, agrego mas personajes a la historia del half life y le entrego a este Ichigo Freeman algo con el cual tiene mas posibilidades de salir de Black Society(Black-Mesa) con vida, si se preguntan que pinta Rukia en historia, entonces solo les queda leer...

Aclaracion: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen al troll de Tite-Kube sensei, y Half life pertenece a Valve.

* * *

**Capítulo 1** - **_Bienvenidos a Black Society_**

Ichigo paso el puesto de control militar que habia en la entrada del complejo, tenia calor ya que estaban en medio del desierto.

-_Uff que calorr...no comprendo porque este centro debe estar en el desierto acaso no podian hacerlo en la ciudad?, que paranoicos eran los del gobierno..., bueno al menos la paga era buena no se imaginaba otro sitio donde a un recien egresado(aunque sea del TIT( Tokio Institute of Tecnology)) podian pagarle tal suma de dinero por ello el viejo le habia obligado a que acepte esa propuesta de trabajo, ahh su papa el era un viejo inmaduro pero lo queria, el habia cuidado solo de el y sus dos hemanas pequeñas despues de aquel acidente donde murio su madre, pero al menos se lo hubiera pedido bien..._

_(_Flash Back)

Habia amanecido en karakura, su pueblo natal cerca a Tokio, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación de Ichigo en aquella Mañana de Agosto, A pesar de que eran casi las 9 de la mañana Ichigo no se despertaba había tenido una fiesta anoche con sus amigos del instituto, recordaba vagamente lo que Ishida le había dicho:

_-Hey Kurosaki por fin nos graduamos eh…- Dijo Ishida en un tono amable_

_-Si, por fin- contesto Ichigo algo alerta sabia que su amigo planeaba algo._

_-Si tienes razón, hasta un idiota como tu se graduo en Fiscica Teorica!- Le constesto Uryu riendo sin parar._

_- ¡maldito Ishida, me las pagaras!- grito Ichigo golpenado a Ishida con su puño._

_- aghh maldito! Kurosaki – exclamo Ishida visiblemente cabreado con unas venas marcándosele en la frente._

_- ¡Si tu fuiste el que comensastes maldito cuatro ojos! – decía Ichigo sosteniendo su puño en posición amenazante._

_- Pero solo dije la verdad- respondio Ishida intentando poner semblante serio._

_- Ya cállate idiota!- Grito Ichigo tratando de volver de Golpear a Ishida, pero este ultimo bolqueo el ataque fácilmente._

_-¡Kurosaki-kuuunn!, ¡Ishida-kuuunn! Paren porfavor! – rogo una pelinaranja quien era Orihime Inue una estudiante destacada pero algo ingenua, que era compañera de Ichigo_

_-¿por qué siempre están peleando ustedes dos?- dijo una pelinegra con el rostro lleno de cólera- ya basta!- e inmediatamente después golpeo a los dos amigos dejándolos en shock en el suelo._

_- ahgh, tasuki porque me golpeaste, el comenzó…- se quejaba adolorido Ichigo_

_-te golpie a ti y Ishida porque los dos son un par de idiotas, pelearse en presencia de dos damas._

_- ¿Orihime, alguna chica vino contigo?...- pregunto Ishida trantando de cabrear a Tasuki._

_- ¡No te hagas el gracioso Ishida!- contesto la pelinegra golpenado a Ishida que acababa de levantarse_

_-ahhgg, Tasuki golpeas muy fuerte- se quejo Ishida_

_-¡Te lo merecias!- dijo Ichigo_

_- Bueno cambiando de tema, Kurosaki te interesaría trabajar en Black Society?- pregunto Ishida._

_- ¡claro que nooo!- respondio Ichigo- son esos sitios los que te vuelven como el profesor Omaeda, gordo y calvo, además ese sitio tiene mala fama muchos científicos no vuelven a ver la luz del dia…_

_- son solo rumores Kurosaki anda anímate a entrar…_

_- Ishida no entiendo porque insistes tanto, seguro tu entraras y necesitas alguien que te cubra las espaldas ¿verdad?_

_- Ahh, no es eso; ¿acaso no se disumular?- pregunto Ishida sorprendido y con una expresion graciosa- pero Kurosaki no solo la paga es muy buena y a mi me contrataron inmediatamente a ti de seguro que también te contratan, siempre buscan jóvenes científicos!_

_-¡Definitivamente no!, aun valoro mi cordura mental como para trabajar en ese lugar- respondio el pelinaranja saliendo de la fiesta- adiós tengo una reunión mañana..._

En eso su padre entro la habitación:

-Ichigoooooo!- escucho decir a su padre

Ichigo entre sueños escucho el llamado de su padre e inmediatamente se despertó

-Viejo demente que crees que haces!?- grito Ichigo bloqueando con las justas el ataque de sus padres

-Hijo a ver si superas a tu gran padre- exclamo su padre dando una serie de puñetes todos ellos bloqueados por si hijo con facilidad.

Ichigo dio un giro sobre su cama y le dirigio un potente derechazo que se estrello contra el rostro de su padre, el cual cayo al suelo cojiendoso el rostro y pataleando

-Oh veo que por fin has superado a tu padre, querido hijo!

Ichigo bajo a desayunar después de cambearse y vio a sus hermanas, anoche había llegado recién de la facultad y no las pudo ver, pero ahora que las veia se sorprendio, las dos estaban muy crecidas y eran ya dos hermosas jóvenes de 19 años.

-Ichi-ni! Que gusto de verte- exclamo Yuzu- y se acerco para darle un abrazo pero en eso

-¡No has ganado aun la guerra,hijo!, nunca me superaras- grito Ishinn antes de golpear y hacer volar a su hijo

-¡AGHH viejo demente!- le grito Ichigo a su padre- ¡ahora que hice!- y le dio un puñete a su padre el cual lo bloqueo y le aplico una llave(desde que estaba en la facultad había perdido un poco de forma física)

-lo ves Ichigo soy mejor!- decía su padre mientras le dirigía un golpe a su hijo

Ichigo lo bloqueo y empezó el intercambio de golpes entre los dos

-Oh ichi-ni!- exclamo Yuzu

-por favor… papa ya basta, en primer lugar ya pasas de los 45 y tu Ichigo ya no eres un adolescente ya tienes 23 y además eres un graduado universitario, ¡ustedes dos idiotas comportensen como adultos!- exclamo Karin con una expresión asesina en su rostro.

Ichigo y Isshin estaban en posición fetal en el suelo, si en verdad ambos estaban haciéndose viejos…

-Oh querida Masaki!- lloriqueaba Isshin abrazando el poster de Masaki Forever que estaba en el comedor- nuestra hija Karin no me respeta y nuestro hijo ya se va de nuestra casa, pronto me quedare solo! Ahahahahah!- lloriqueba el viejo en una actitud muy inmadura.

Ichigo ignoro a su padre y y vio el reloj

-¡Maldita sea! Es tarde, llegare tarde a la entrevista de trabajo, ya deben haber otras descenas de universitarios solicitando el empleo!- dijo Ichigo con una expresión muy asustada casi comica.

-¡Un momento Ichigo!- Isshin se dirigio a su hijo en un tono solemne sobreactuado- ayer Ryuken me comento de que Ishida trabajaría en Black Society, debrias aprender de el…

- Si no sabes, a mi también me ofrecieron un empleo, pero yo valoro mi cordura y mi buen estado menta…

Ichigo recibió muna patada de su padre- Idiota! Porque no aceptastes,tu familia te necesita yo no gano mucho, tu carrera me costo un dineral

-viejo metiroso si yo trabaje como esclavo para costearme la carrera- dijo Ichigo y recibió un golpe de su padre

-No contradigas a tu gran padre Ichigo, ¡trabajaras ahí porque yo te lo digo!

-¡No me podras obligar!- contesto Ichigo

-Ichi-ni creo que el viejo tiene razón esas oportunidades no se presentan todo los días, creo que eberias aceptarla!- dijo Karin- además el viejo si te ayudo con la mitad de las costos de la carrera…

Karin era una de las personas mas sensatas de la familia y la mas madura, incluso mas que el mismo, si ella lo dice seguro es por su bien

-umm esta bien buscare a Ishida…

- por fin obedeces a tu grandioso padre Ichigo!- exlamo Isshin haciendo caer a su hijo al suelo y aplicándole una llave

- viejo loco ¡sueltame!- gritaba Ichigo tratando de liberarse de su padre

-¡esta bien vete Ichigo y deja bien alto el apellido Kurosaki!

Ichigo salio y hablo con Ishida, y ambos se contactaron con unos contratistas de Black Society para hablar sobre la contratación de Ichigo.

(Fin del Flashback)

Ichigo noto un movimiento Brusco del auto, y perdió la concentración y escucho la canción que sonaba en el autostereo, era_ Jacqueline _de Franz Ferdinand,

_It's always better on holiday  
So much better on holiday  
That's why we only work when  
We need the money _

Era cierto, solo trabajaban cuando nesecitaban el dinero, todo era mejor de vacaciones, ojala la vida sea unas largas vacaciones, pero no, ahora el y su mejor amigo estaban llendo a trabajar a un lugar prestigioso pero lleno de misterio.

-Perdon Kurosaki, había un bache en el camino- dijo Ishida- creo que hay otro control delante y varios autos estacionados…

-de seguro hasta aquí solo dejan avanzar a los vehículos civiles, si lo hubiera sabido no hubira traido mi Porshe-agrego Ishida.

-Ishida creo que te olvidas de algo….-dijo Ichigo con una mirada psicótica

- ah si… si es verdad es nuestro Porshe

Y era verdad Ichigo había dado la mitad de las cuotas del auto, ya que ninguno de los dos podían comprar uno por su cuenta, asi que decidieron comprarlo entre los dos y acordaron que lo compartirían según las necesidades de cada uno.

-eh Ishida, mas te vale que estaciones bien el auto, si le pasa algo… te mato Uryu, ¡te mato!- dijo Ichigo con un tono y expresión asesina.

- eh calmate Kurosaki y mas bien coge tu equipaje y anda bajando del auto-Dijo Ishida en un tono seco.

-Vale tio, déjame aquí, estaciona el auto-contesto el pelinaranja.

Ichigo se acerco al guardia que estaba en la entrada, este le hizo una serie de análisis y verifico 2 veces sus credenciales

-Umm… a ver es usted Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿nivel de autorización?

-Sector C, materiales anomalos, código "SoulReaper"

-Esta bien pase, el sistema lo ha reconocido, bienvenido a Black Society.

- Ehhh …creo que gracias- dijo Ichigo un poco malhumorado aquel calor lo estaba matando.

Ichigo entro por la puerta blindada, la cual lo conducia a una cámara que conducia a unas escaleras que bajaban a lo que parecía un anden de tren o algo asi; detrás de el venia Ishida

-Ehh Ishida porque demoraste?- pregunto ichigo sentado en una banca del anden

-Es que tuve un problema por intentar colar mi Iphone, es que dicen que el viaje en el tren es muy aburrido asi que lo traía para escuchar algo de música-contesto algo resignado Ishida

-Ichigo sonrio maliciosamente, y levanto la mano, en el se veía un iPod con unos audífonos blancos conectados a este

-Kurosaki a veces me das miedo hermano- rio Ishida

-Ishida nunca igualaras a tu sensei….- contesto divertido el pelinaranja mientras le tiraba el reproductor a su amigo.

En ese momento un tren o mas bien parecía un teleférico, se acercaba por el monorriel que colgaba de una estructura elevada, este llego hasta el anden y habrio sus puertas y el e Ishida cogieron su equipaje de mano y subieron al tren, el tren estaba vacio, pero cuando iban a sentarse escucharon unos pasos detrás, ambos voltearon y vieron a una joven pelinegra, lo que mas sorprendio a Ichigo fueron los profundos ojos azules-violetas de la chica, los que dejaron embobados a Ichigo, no fue hasta que arranco el tren que Ishida le dio un codazo y por fin despertó, la chica ya se había sentado y sacaba un cuaderno y parecía estar escribiendo o dibujnado algo.

Ichigo se pueso rojo como un tomate al darse cuenta de su actitud y se sento rápidamente delante de Ishida quien no hizo mas que esbozar una sonrisa burlona

Ichigo se sento y pensó en lo sucedido, a el nunca le había impresionado asi un chica, ella era algo baja de estatura, delgada no tenia grandes curvas, pero su rostro, y sus ojos eran hermosos era como estar contemplando a un angel…Ichigo se sacudió rapidos esos pensamientos, ¿como el gran Ichigo Kurosaki, el gran Freeman, se había rendido ante una chica con solo verla unos instantes?, asi que inmediatamente ocupo su mente algo.

-¡_O rayos!, el ipod se lo di a Ishida- _Ichigo pensó en voltear y pedírselo, pero podría cruzarse otra ves con la mirada de la chica y no se expondría otra ves a eso…

Asi que decidio ponerse a escuchar a la vos femenina y metalica que salían por los parlantes del vagon

_Buenos días, bienvenidos al sistema de trasporte de Black Society, este tren automatico se ofrece como medio de cortesía y seguridad a los empleados de los laboratorios de Black Society…_

Ichigo, miraba por la ventana tratando de distraerse y vio algo que le sorprendió ante el una gran camara subterránea se extendía, por debajo veía a operadores con trajes de bioseguridad ademas de robots cargando grandes cargas, pero lo mas sorprendente fue cuando miro por una gran ventana a unas decenas de metros del vagon, ahi dentro un hombre castaño de lentes vestido de saco y corbata el cual sotenia un maletín con el logotipo de Black Society parecía dicutir con otro científico de tez palida, pelo rubio cenizo algo largo el cual le respondia al parecer negativamente a las exigencias del hombre del maletín, el cual al voltear lo miro.

Ichigo se había quedado paralizado, el hombre castaño del maletín para estar viendole directo a los ojos, el sabía que era imposible por la distancia, pero ahí estaban esos ojos detrás de esos lentes observándoles, analizandole.

Rápidamente el vagón abandonó la gran camara, y entro en una especie de bóveda que descendía aun mas, la gran puerta blindada se cerraba y sellaba a sus espaldas mientras que el monoriel del tren se unía a otro y se empalmaba después el vagón avanzaba un poco y luego descendía, y para sorpresa suya otro gran túnel se extendía ante el, gigantescas compuertas se habrían y venían más túneles hasta que porfin llegaron a su destino, el sector C.

El tren comenzó a detenerse lentamente, la misma voz femenina metálica sonaba por los altavoces del vagón automático:

_-hemos llegado al sector C, por favor dirijanse a la puerta y bajen y no olviden ningún objeto personal en el vagón, gracias._

_- _uff... hasta que porfin llegamos, ya venía siendo hora ese tren si que era aburrido- hablo Ichigo.

-Si hasta que por fin llegamos- respondió Ishida

-¿pero porque no se habré la puerta?- pregunto el pelinaranja.

- Eso es porgue un guardia de seguridad den abrir desde fuera puerta...- dijo la extraña

-¿como sabes eso, a caso y ya trabajaba da Aquí?- pregunto ichigo

- no exactamente eso, si no que halla viene uno...- respondió algo divertida la chica

Ichigo se sonrojó de la vergüenza rápidamente, su pregunta había sido algo estúpida, a lo lejos venía acercándose un guardia de seguridad pelirrojo y con tatuajes en el rostro.

El guardia abrió la puerta y les dio la bienvenida, pero si no era nadie más que renji Abarai amigo de Ichigo y conocido de Ishida, este al darse cuenta los saludo con camadaderia pero se detuvo al ver a la chica

-Um Unm, bueno síganme- carraspeo el guardia y se volteó dirigiendose hacia una gran compuerta.

Ishida y el lo siguieron seguidos de la chica.

El guardia se dirigió hacia un escáner de retinas y apoyo sus ojos sobre el.

-listo pueden pasar, bienvenidos al sector C!...

_Continuara..._

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por este capitulo! Espero sus reviews y disculpen por algunos horrores ortograficos y gramaticales, con su ayuda mejorare!, próximo capítulo: Materiales Anomalos : se inicia el comienzo del fin, el desastre que lo cambiara todo..


	2. Materiales anómalos

Hola a todos, acá les traigo el segundo cap de este fic, un poco mas y me desanimo a continuar el fic ya que solo recibí dos reviews, pero veo que en esta semana casi nadie entra y salen pocos fics, así que decidí seguir adelante en especial porque di mi palabra de que hoy sacaba el segundo capitulo, sé que es raro que mescle Bleach o pero si se ponen a pensar es una idea muy buena!

Aclaración: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen al troll de Tite-Kube sensei, y Half life pertenece a Valve.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Materiales anómalos**

_Vaya no me había esperado encontrar a Renji acá, que pequeño es el mundo-_pensaba Ichigo al ver a Renji acercarse al scanner de retinas y después observo como una gigantesca compuerta se habría y daba paso a un corredor con otra compuerta.

-¡listo, pueden pasar, bienvenidos al sector C!- Exclamo el guardia dirigiéndose a los tres jóvenes científicos, luego dirigiéndose a Ichigo le dijo.

-¡hey Freeman haya adentro se ha formado un jaleo enorme, porque has llegado tan tarde, hace 30 minutos que debía haber comenzado el experimento!

- Hey Abarai, gracias por avisarme, es que gracias a alguien que conduce como una anciana, llegue tarde- dijo sarcásticamente el pelinaranja, era claro que se refería a Ishida.

- Hey Kurosaki que has dicho, en primer lugar yo condusco bien , además no es mmi culpa que tu conduzcas como loco y por ello pienses que todos debamos conducir igual- recriminaba un ofendido Uryu a su amigo.

- Hey muchachos creo que ya debemos entrar y creo que a cierto señor se le hace tarde para cierto experimento…- añadió la extraña pelinegra.

Ishida solo asintió, pero Ichigo se sonrojo, recién acababa de conocer a esa chica y ya le había dado una mala impresión, aunque el siempre era así a pesar de que ya era un egresado siempre se comportaba de una forma algo inmadura, pero igual no quería dar una mala impresión a esa chica asi que con vos seria dijo:

-Es verdad, hey Ishida, señorita- mirando Rukia- entremos de una ves- y se dirigió hacia el corredor.

- Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia, y tiene razón vamos- dijo lapelinegra.

_Esa extraña ahora tenia un nombre, Rukia el cual era un nombre hermoso_- pensó Ichigo

Los tres jóvenes entraron, Isshida al escuchar que la joven se había presentado, decidio hacerlo el también al ver que Kurosaki no tenía el valor de hacerlo.

-Mi nombre es Ishida Uryu y esta criatura extraña que esta aquí a mi lado se llama Ichigo Kurosaki- dijo Ishida un poco sobreactuando.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho cuatro ojos?! Aquí el único bicho raro eres tu- dijo Ichigo con expresión asesina.

-Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, como ya lo sabrá señorita Kuchiki, mucho gusto- y extendió su mano hacia la chica.

- Mucho gusto freso-kun- dijo divertida Rukia.

Ishida rio intensamente mientras que Kurosaki se sonrojaba.

-Bueno enana, la compuerta ya se esta abriendo entremos ¿no te parece?- pregunto Ichigo en un tono sarcástico.

-Maldito cabeza naranja, ¿a quien le has dicho enana?- exclamo furiosa Rukia alzando su puño hacia Ichigo.

-Y tu maldita enana ¿a quien has llamado freso?- dijo Ichigo, y ambos chocaron sus frentes mirando con rabia al otro.

-Son el uno para el otro…-Dijo Ishida levantándose las gafas con el índice, y con una gota de sudor bajándole por la cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho estúpido cuatro ojos?!- exclamaron Ichigo y Rukia al unísono.

- ven a eso me refería…- dijo sarcásticamente Ishida.

Ichigo y Rukia se sonrojaron un poco y se separaron al instante lo que no se habían percatado es que la pesada compuerta se había terminado de abrir hacia tiempo dejando ver a los presentes en la la siguiente estancia su "pequeña" Discusión.

Todos los que estaban en el vestíbulo los estaban mirando divertidos, Ichigo y Riuka se habían puesto tan o mas rojos que un tomate, y en ese momento se oyó a decir a una Joven Pelinaranja que acompañaba a otro joven peliblanco decir:

-Oh ya veo porque Ichigo-san llega tarde para el experimento- mientras la joven decía esto miraba a Rukia y a Ichigo de una manera picara.- ¿Ichigo-san me vas a presentar a tu novia?-dijo en un tono burlón y conteniendo la risa la pelinaranja.

-¡Callate Matsumoto!-grito Ichigo sonrojado

Rukia se puso roja y atravesó el vestíbulo rápidamente y se metió en un laboratorio.

-Ahora si que hiciste enojar a tu novia…-volvió a decir Matsumoto tapándose la sonrisa con su mano y mirando divertída a Ichigo.

-¡Callate, además no es mi novia!-Grito Kurosaki lleno de cólera.

-Bueno ya déjense de tonterías, no lo tolerare más- Dijo el joven de pelo blanco, en un tono asesino.

- ¡si señor, lo sentimos Hitsugaya-san!- dijeron Matsumoto y Ichigo al unísono en un tono asustado.

Ishida sonreía, aunque era común ver esas escenas todos los días, desde que habían entrado a trabajar ahí(aunque solo llevaban 5 días), siempre le daba risa y le alegraban el dia con sus estupideces, Ishida que por primera ves estaba en ese sector, contemplo el vestíbulo, este era grande y espacioso además de estar bien iluminado, al fondo se veía una gran pantalla con el logo de Black Society en el centro y en medio de la estancia se encontraba un enorme escritorio con una computadora donde se hallaba un guardia de seguridad quien controlaba las compuertas además de otras cosas, a su lado se veía a un par de científicos que Ishida aún no conocía, además de Kyoraku que era un científico de grado muy superior al de él y al de Ichigo el cual estaba encargado del experimento donde debía participar Kurosaki.

Ichigo se dirigió a una esquina de la estancia, específicamente a una computadora cuando estaba a punto de activar el teclado táctil, la voz de Ikaku Madarame, el guardia de seguridad de la recepción, le advirtió algo

-Hey cabeza de zanahoria no toques nada que espero un correo importante de Zaraki-san-Grito el guardia de seguridad quien destacaba por su pulida cabeza calva.

- Esta bien calvo, no tocare nada…-Respondió Ichigo sarcásticamente.

-¡Maldito cabeza de Zanahoria no me digas calvo!-contesto Ikaku levantándose fuertemente de su asiento, en eso la voz de Kyoraku se oyó.

-Eh eh se ve que los animos están muy animados, tal ves se lo comente a Kenpachi…

-¡no por favor Kyoraku-san!, el doctor Zaraki me matara!- rogaba el cabezacalva.

-Esta bien Madarame, pero cálmate - respondió el doctor Kyoraku, luego se dirigio a Ichigo

-Eh Ichigo al parecer que te animaste a venir comencemos con el experimento, anda colócate el traje de seguridad y luego vas al laboratorio ahí yo y el doctor Ukitake te estaremos esperando.

Ichigo solo asintió, y se dirigió hacia el sector de empleados a hacerse con un traje mark IV para comenzar con el experimento.

Durante el trayecto de ir a buscar el traje se interesó por la conversación de dos científicos, los quienes discutían sobre las posibilidades de darse un "cascada de resonancias", mientras uno decía que era casi improbable el otro argumentaba que nunca habían tenido una muestra "tan pura" y por ello podría ocurrir algún acdente, mientras que el otro se defendia diciendo que habían aumentado la potencia del reactor al 120% para compesar cualquier error o falla, Ichigo solo se limitó a escuchar un rato y luego prosiguió con su camino, llego al área donde se hallaban los trajes, y se abrió la puerta y entro.

-¡Rayos, si no me apresuraba no encontraba ningún traje!-exclamo el pelinaranja, afortunadamente para el quedaba aun uno en una capsula, se dirigió a la consola que había en medio de la sala y tecleo rápidamente unos códigos, inmediatamente se escucho como la exclusa se habría.

-¡que rayos ya paso una hora desde que supuestamente el experimento debía haber comenzado!- Exclamo para si mismo Ichigo, miro hacia los lados y vio que nadie más estaba en la estancia así que pensó cambiarse y colocarse el traje ahí mismo.

._.

Rukia caminaba apresurada, hacía tiempo que debía haber llegado y ponerse el maldito, traje pero ya llevaba una hora retrasada, su superior y hermano Byakuya Kuchiki la iba a matar, hace una hora que debía haber llevado la muestra a la cámara de pruebas, aunque se alivió al saber que aún no habían comenzado con el experimento y ella sabia la razón:

-Uff menos mal que el que tiene que hacer el experimento es el idiota del tren- rio aliviada la pelinegra-Al menos sabía que el experimento no comenzaba, estaba por llegar al área de los trajes, cuando escucho algo, antes de entrar se escondió detrás de una pared y vio a el mismo idiota del tren, pero la diferencia era que él estaba…estaba; ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo mese idiota?!, acaso estaba cambiándose ahí dentro- pensó furiosa Rukia, pero luego se percato de algo- aquel idiota para ser científico tenia un buen físico además ahora que lo veía asi le parecía guapo, ¿pero, pero que rayos estas pensando Rukia?- se reprochó a si misma- ¿Por qué estaba pensando asi al mirar a aquel idiota?, parece que ya se terminó de poner el traje, será mejor que me apresure y me ponga el mio- termino de decir Rukia en su mente mientras se disponía a entrar.

-Hey ¿Kuchiki?, bueno veras si buscas un traje ya no hay, este era el ultimo, tendras que ir hata el otro extremo del área el personal a coger uno…-Dijo alegre el pelinaranja.

.

_Rukia en verdad estaba molesta_- pensó Ichigo -_bueno es su culpa por no apresurarse al llegar_- e inmediatamente salio de la habitación ignorando la mirada de odio que le lanzo la pelinegra.

-No hes mi culpa- pensaba el pelinaranja mientras se dirigía ya con su traje a la cámara de pruebas- quizás si no hubiera estado tan tarde le hubiera ofrecido mi traje… ¿pero que rayos estas pensando Ichigo? ¡Que se consiga su traje! Esa niñita arrogante no merece atenciones- Termino diciendo en su mente mientras que llegaba a la cámara de pruebas donde un despreocupado Kyoraku y un apresurado Ukitake lo esperaban.

Ukitake iba acompañado de su asistente la cual era una chica pelinegra y de gafas de semblante serio, mientras que Kyoraku estaba arregostado en una silla dormitando plácidamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que él había llegado, Ichigo se alegró al ver así a su jefe, para su suerte al entrar al sector C le había tocado ser asistente de ese hombre Shunsui Kyōraku el cual desde el primer día le había caído tan bien, era igual que el en casi todos los aspectos: era algo holgazán, despreocupado y algo inmaduro pero también era muy inteligente, serio y educado solo que a diferencia de él Kyoraku era un mujeriego, se la pasaba molestando a las científicas y a las guardias de seguridad todo el tiempo que tenía libre, mientras que a él le dejaba todo el papeleo.

-Ichigo hasta que por fin llegas.- le recrimino educadamente el doctor Ukitake.

-Eh eh eh, tranquilo amigo mío- Decia Kyoraku en su habitual tono relajado- Ichigo-san se demoró, lo sé pero ya está aquí, además si no sabes creo que estaba con su novia y por ello se demoró, incluso los dos vinieron juntos…- dijo burlonamente Kyoraku mientras veía a Ichigo divertido y con su sonrisa burlona.

- Que rayos dices Kyoraku, esa chica no es mi novia, solo vinimos por casualidad en ese tren- Dijo Ichigo algo sonrojado

- bueno, bueno Ichigo también por casualidades de la vida parece que esa chica con la cual dscutiste es hermana del administrador de este sector…-Dijo algo divertido Kyoraku, y agrego- ella se apellida Kuchiki ¡verdad?, igual que su hermano Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ichigo se quedó helado-_ ¿así que aquella maldita enana era la hermana del administrador?, bueno al menos ya sabía de donde venía su arrogancia, había escuchado hablar algo sobre el administrador y enseguida se dio cuenta que era un tipo orgulloso y arrogante, pero que hacía muy bien su trabajo y era una de las mentes más prodigiosas del sector C, ahora lo creía, había visto lo arrogante que era su hermana y ya se imaginaba lo arrogante que sería su hermano; bueno debía continuar._

-Bueno, no me importa hermana de quien sea, y ya comencemos con el experimento o el administrador quizás nos dé una sanción de las buenas…

-No creo que sancione a su futuro yerno…-Decia Kyoraku quien se había ensañado en cabrear más al chico pelinaranja quien cada vez se ponía más rojo de la ira.

-¡ya cállate, cierra la maldita boca y comencemos el experimento!- grito Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas con expresión llena de ira.

- Bueno, bueno así cualquiera Ichigo-san; um..um…bueno comencemos-Dijo Kyoraku- por favor Ichigo entra a la cámara de pruebas ahí recibirás una muestra.

Se escuchó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose en un ambiente presurizado.

-Vamos apresúrate Kurosaki, entra nosotros te asistiremos por medio de los altavoces- dijo en un tono amable y serio el doctor Ukitake.

El pelinaranja cruza el umbral de la puerta que lo llevaba a la estancia donde una gran bóveda se hallaba cerrada, entro seguido de su jefe Kyoraku quien lo detuvo y le dijo.

-Sabes Ichigo, a pesar de mis reclamos y los de Uraharan-san y de nuestros esfuerzos no podemos hacer nada más que continuar con este experimento, las muestras y la intensidad del reactor son peligrosos y pueden desencadenar una cascada de resonancias-Dijo Kyoraku en un tono algo serio para él.

-Pero no te preocupes Ichigo-san, es improbable que suceda la cascada de resonancias, no te preocupes yo y Ukitake cuidaremos de ti- continuo Kyoraku en su habitual tono alegre y despreocupado- además…tienes una linda novia esperándote….- Kyoraku no puedo terminar la frase ya que fue golpeado por su subordinado quien lo miraba lleno de ira.

-¡Cierra la boca viejo, y ya te dije no es mi novia!- exclamo molesto Ichigo, pero luego se calmó y agrego- no te preocupes Kyoraku-san me cuidare ahí adentro y confió en ustedes dos- dijo finalmente, y entro ya que la bóveda se había abierto y comenzaba a cerrarse.

-Cuídate Ichigo - dijo Kyoraku al aire con un tono paternal y preocupado.

Ichigo entro a la cámara, esta era espaciosa muy alta y de aspecto cilíndrica, además en un extremo había una serie de pasarelas suspendidas que se conectaban por escaleras de manos.

El pelinaranja se dirigió hacia al fondo a subir por una de las escaleras de mano y coger los controles de las consolas para empezar el experimento, cuando por el altavoz se escuchó:

-Eh Ichigo-san, apresúrate en preparar el acelerador, ya viene la muestra, cuando termines de programas la consola, bajas y recibes la muestra- se oyó la voz de Kyoraku por el altavoz.

._.

Rukia estaba algo tarde, después del incidente con el cabeza de zanahoria debió ir hasta el extremo del área de empleados para conseguir otro traje, por suerte encontró varios y escogió una de su talla, tecleo unos códigos en la consola, y cogió el traje y se dirigió a los _vestidores, se cambió apresuradamente y se dirigió a recoger la muestra._

_-Espero que todavía no comiencen el experimento, debo apresurarme a recoger la maldita muestra- pensaba algo irritada Rukia, hasta ahora tenía un mal día, al inicio cuando subió al tren y vio a ese idiota le agrado un poco, pensó que esto de ser trasladada del complejo lambda a el sector c no era tan malo, hasta que ocurrió lo de la recepción, ahí se dio cuenta de cómo era aquel cabeza de zanahoria en verdad y empezaron sus problemas, ¡ah valla día!_- pensaba Rukia, pero al llegar a donde tenía que recoger la muestra se alegró un poco al ver que ya estaba lista sobre una especie de carrito de las compras, al llegar saludo a la guardia que era Hinamori, una vieja conocida suya, firmo unos papeles y cogió el carrito y lo empujo hasta el laboratorio de pruebas.

-Ojala que aun no hay comenzaba- rogaba Rukia

-Eh muchacha no te preocupes tu novio acaba de entrar recién a la cámara de pruebas, deja el carrito en aquel espacio de haya- dijo el doctor en un tono que a ella no le agrado.

-_¡quién era el para hablarle así e insinuarle que ese idiota de Kurosaki era su novio!-_pensaba Rukia y replico- Disculpe yo no le conozco como para que me venga a hacer bromas y a especular sobre si tengo alguna relación con un idiota bueno paranada-dijo muy seria la pelinegra, causando una sonrisa a Kyoraku.

-ah ya veo, lo que me dijo Ichigo-san de ti era cierto.- dijo en un tono divertido Kyoraku.

-Bueno, bueno Kyoraku por favor de ja de molestar a Kuchiki-chan- dijo Ukitake mirando a su amigo y luego le puso una mano en el hombro a Rukia y le dijo:

-Rukia-chan por favor lleva la muestra, creo que Kurosaki-kun ya termino de programar la computadora.- termino en un tono amable Ukitake apartando su mano del hombro o mejor dicho del traje de la chica.

- Bueno Ukitake-san, ya voy - dijo Rukia amablemente, y salió de la habitación y llevo el carrito hasta al frente de una pequeña compuerta la cual se abrió y por la cual Rukia introdujo el carrito con la muestra, tecleo algo n un pad al lado de la compuerta y se alejo de vuelta a la sala donde se hallaban los demás.

Al llegar se paró al lado de Nanao, la asistente de Ukitake, y se puso a conversar con ella mientras que Ukitake tecleaba algo y Kyoraku daba indicaciones al freso, después de unos minutos escucho un fuerte ruido y dirigió su mirada a dentro de la cámara de pruebas y vio como el cabeza de zanahoria empujaba el carrito hacia el rayo que se desprendía de aquel acelerador, y no pudo ver más porque la compuerta que protegía la ventana se cerró rápidamente para protegerlos de la radiación.

Entonces se volvió hacia Nanao para seguir hablando cuando aquella fuerte explosión la hizo palidecer…

_**_Continuara…._**_

Bueno este fue el segundo capítulo de este fic, las cosas se pusieron complicadas, que abra pasado con Ichigo?, que abra sido esa explosión?, que pasara con Ichigo y Rukia, se llegaran a entender a pesar de que se llevan tan mal?, bueno eso solo lo pueden averiguar en el sgte cap de media vida: **Capítulo 3** - **_Consecuencias imprevistas_**

**_._._**

Aunque no han tratado muy bien mi anterior capitulo, espero que al menos si leyeron este y les gusto dejen un review para que me anime a seguir escribiendo, bueno anlu-chan este capítulo fue para ti ya que te entusiasmaste con el proyecto y además te lo había dicho, y para ti también L que pusiste tu fe en este fic, por ustedes dos continuare!

Ah y a ustedes amigos que se han quedado mordiéndose las uñas por saber que pasa, les digo que el sgte cap se pondrá aún mejor y lo tendré listo para el domingo o el lunes, pero si quieren entretenerse y disfrutar de un excelente fic les recomiendo un fic espectacular que ya va por su 4to capitulo el cual es de un escritor nuevo, que por cierto es muy guapo y divertido, la historia de ese fic está muy interesante léanlo se llama: Yo te protegeré y es del gran fanficcionista Start Kurosaki, jajaja bueno es mío pero igual está muy bueno amigos nos leemos al sgte cap de Media vida!


	3. Consecuencias Imprevistas parte 1

Hola a todos aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, sé que me demore pero es que ya lo tenía listo pero me faltaba pulirlo y corregir, y el día que lo iba a hacer tuve que salir de la ciudad y cuando regrese fue para ir de frente a la escuela(por fin mi último año*-*) y el lunes y el martes tuve trabajos en equipo, bueno ahora ruego porque no sucedan interrupciones para así poder seguir con el fic, gracias a anlu-cha que parecen ser las únicas personas que siguen el fic, bueno sin ponernos sentimentales les dejo el tercer capítulo, los problemas empezaron: Ichigo se arrepentirá de haber aceptado el empleo, pero deberá hacer un lado sus temores para ayudar a cierta pelinegra y a sus amigos a salir de Black Society, lo lograran? Bueno recién empieza el viaje!

Aclaración: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen al troll de Tite-Kube sensei, y Half life pertenece a Valve.

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: Consecuencias Imprevistas parte 1_**

Rukia salió de la cámara de pruebas y regreso junto a Nanao para continuar con su conversación, y ese instante sintió como una increíble explosión hizo temblar todo el lugar, ella no sabía que es lo que había salido mal, en ese momento solo pensaba en que cierto idiota pelinaranja estaba ahí dentro de la cámara de pruebas y quizás muerto…

._.

En la cámara de pruebas solo se podía escuchar aquella alarma que inundaba todo el lugar.

_Ichigo se interrogaba que es lo que había pasado, lo único que había hecho es empujar aquel carrito con la muestra hacia el centro del rayo generado por el acelerador y cuando hizo esto el acelerador se sobrecalentó y exploto, rayos de energía salieron disparados hacia todas partes, se recordaba a el corriendo de aquí allá tratando de que ninguno le diera hasta que uno cayo cerca de el y cuando abrió los ojos apareció en un lugar oscuro y vio a unos extraños seres que estaban al medio formando un circulo y después lo observaron a el, después se vio a si mismo en un océano o algo por estilo y lo que le asusto fue ver a una criatura casi prehistórica como una gran piraña, acercándosele y abriendo las fauces para devorarlo hasta que de nuevo vio como un destello y apareció en la cámara de pruebas con esa sirena de fondo que inundaba toda la cámara._

-Oh eso si que estuvo raro…- susurro Ichigo para si mismo mientras se levantaba y recordaba lo que pareció haber_ alucinado _después de que ese rayo casi lo impactara.

- Si que hice un desastre de los buenos- pensó Ichigo mientras observaba la cámara destruida y el acelerador destrozado en el techo.

Un escombro cayo del techo muy cerca de donde estaba Ichigo

-Oh rayos, ¡eso estuvo cerca! – exclamo Ichigo, y miro hacia el techo y vio como esporádicos rayos salían de lo que quedaba del acelerador y impactaban las paredes de la cámara cilíndrica, se dirigió hacia la entrada y vio que las compuertas estaban algo destrozadas pero afortunadamente estaban entreabiertas como para pasar por ahí.

Ichigo avanzo y en eso otro escombro cayó cerca de el- ¡Oh mierda, es que no me dejan en paz!- exclamo Ichigo _– Si no me cuido no poder llegar al laboratorio y ver como esta Rukia… ¿quee cosa estoy pensando_?- se recrimino Ichigo – tengo que ir al laboratorio para ver cómo están todos, además tengo que encontrar a Uryu en medio de todo este jaleo – susurro para sí mismo el pelinaranja, mientras que cruzaba las compuertas entreabiertas entro y vio un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, pero no reconoció quien era, sigui avanzando y llego hasta una puerta, pero para abrirla necesitaba pasar por el scanner de retinas y tuvo que necesariamente pasar sobre el cadáver que ya hacía en medio de la estancia, Ichigo no pudo dejar de sentir culpa, porque el pensaba que era el responsable de todo este desastre.

El pelinaranja se inclinó y puso sus ojos castaña sobre el scanner, cuando se dio cuenta de algo y palideció, no había electricidad más que el de las luces de emergencia, ¿entonces como rayos funcionaria el scanner?, pero en eso al activar el scaneo sintió alivio al ver como este funcionaba y como la puerta a sus espaldas se habría con dificultad, pero al fin de cuentas se habría, asi que sin pensarlo la cruzo y vio algo que lo dejo helado.

En aquel corredor había muchos cuerpos de guardias y científicos, del techo se veía como escombros y cables de corriente colgaban con chispas saliendo de ellos, camino un poco sorprendido e impactado por al escena, camino sorteando los escombros que habían y vio como un científico ayudaba a un guardia, al pasar Ichigo por ahí el científico ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, así que Ichigo solo siguió con sui camino hacia el laboratorio de pruebas.

._.

Rukia solo se agarró fuerte de una de las consolas y sintió como pasaba las explosiones, vio además a Kyoraku que abrazaba a una asustada Nanao además vio a Ukitake que tecleaba algo en la consola sin resultados, en eso empezó a sonar aquella sirena.

No podía evitar preocuparse por aquel idiota, pero luego vio que la dejo helada, un rayo que de seguro se había desprendido del acelerador de la cámara contigua destrozo la compuerta que cubría y protegía la ventana que permitía observar a los del laboratorio hacia la cámara de pruebas, seguido a este otros rayos destrozaron el grueso vidrio y además empezaron a destrozar equipos y computadoras.

Ukitake había quedado atrapado en una esquina haciendo lo posible para evitar topar con los rayos, mientras que Nanao, Kyoraku y ella estaban en el lado y en la esquina opuesta a la de Ukitake, en eso momento vio un rayo golpeo a Ukitake quien cayó al suelo por el impacto, las dos pelinegras solo pudieron gritar

-¡Doctor Ukitake!, ¡Doctor Ukitake!- gritaron desconsoladas Rukia y Nanao, los rayos habían disminuido su frecuencia hasta que pararon y las dos jóvenes y Kyoraku pudieron ir al lado de su amigo quien afortunadamente estaba vivo pero parecía grave.

-¡Ukitake!- exclamo Kyoraku viendo preocupado a su amigo- ¡¿Cómo te sientes hermano?!- pregunto desesperado Kyoraku.

- Ehh.. no me siento bien, yo…yo no puedo continuar…por favor salgan de aquí…yo yo me quedare hasta que la ayuda llegue…- dijo débilmente Ukitake que cada vez se debilitaba más.

-¡No! No te dejare aquí Ukitake- exclamo Kyoraku.

- Es verdad doctor Ukitake no lo dejaremos solo- añadieron las jóvenes.

-¡Les digo que se larguen! Yo ya no puedo salir, esto definitivamente es una cascada de resonancias, se lo advertimos al maldito de _A-man_ pero no hizo caso y presiono al pobre Urahara, por favor váyanse antes de que todo el complejo entre en crisis- Ukitake exclamaba e insistía pero ante la negativa de los presentes añadió- por favor si realmente me aprecian entonces vallan, salgan lo más pronto posible y consigan ayuda y luego regresan si quieren, pero ahora es imperativo que se vayan, ¡si no se van nunca les perdonare!- exclamo Ukitake haciendo un mueca de dolor por el esfuerzo al gritar.

Rukia estaba llorando, ella conocía al doctor Ukitake desde hacía tiempo, ya que era amigo de su hermano y además durante un tiempo fue su tutor en la universidad, ese hombre era el más justo que había conocido y además de ser uno de los más nobles, y no soportaba verlo así tirado en el suelo apoyado en la pared, pero en eso escucho la voz seria de Kyoraku.

-Ukitake, esta bien nos marcharemos, pero regresaremos por ti con ayuda- Dijo Kyoraku y luego se dirigió a las jóvenes- Por favor Rukia-chan Nanao-chan vámonos debemos salir y encontrar ayuda.

Las jóvenes al inicio se negaron pero luego asintieron y siguieron al doctor Kyoraku, pero en eso Rukia los detuvo:

-Kyoraku-san y que hay de Ichigo?- pregunto algo preocupada Rukia.

-Bueno Rukia-chan veras Ichigo estaba dentro de la cámara de pruebas cuando sucedió la explosión- decía Kyoraku hasta que su voz se quebró un poco- sabes yo también quisiera creer que esté vivo, pero pero es…imposible- termino de decir Kyoraku muy tristemente.

-Rukia…Kyoraku-san tiene razón, mejor salgamos y busquemos ayuda para Ukitake-san- Dijo comprensiva Nanao.

-Pero, pero el… estaba con un traje de protección igual al mío, quizás…-Dijo Rukia hasta que fue interrumpida por Kyoraku.

-Rukia-chan créeme que en verdad yo también quisiera creer que Ichigo-san estuviera vivo, pero sé que es imposible- termino de decir el hombre de cabello castaño en un tono triste.

-Es que..bueno vamos – la pelinegra se escuho triste al decir esto.

Kyoraku salio del laboratorio de pruebas seguido de Rukia, que llevaba traje de protección, y seguida de Nanao, se dijeron a un ascensor que funciono con dificultad.

-Heh Kyoraku-san sigamos adelante no se detenga- dijo Rukia al ver que el hombre se detenía.

- Aunque Ukitake no me perdone, regresare, ustedes dos muchachas váyanse, es necesario que suban a la superficie e informen de que estamos atrapados aquí.- dijo Kyooraku muy serio.

Nanao iba a protestar pero Rukia la interrumpió – Heh Nanao-chan creo que el doctor Kyoraku tiene razón, vámonos debemos infirmar a los de la superficie.

-Gracias Kuchiki-san, bueno creo que no saben cómo salir de acá verdad?- pregunto Kyoraku.

-Si…bueno-contesto Rukia algo apenada.

-No te apenes Rukia-chan, bueno escuchen, tienen que ir hasta el vestíbulo de ingreso y tomar el pasillo izquierdo, y escapar por unas pasajes industriales que llevan a un complejo de oficinas que llevan a la superficie- Explico Kyoraku a las dos muchachas.

-Hai!, Kyoraku-san!- dijeron al unísono Rukia y Nanao y luego Ruki añadió- Heh Nano apresúrate vamos- dijo Rukia recibiendo un asentimiento de Nanao.

Las dos jóvenes salieron después de abrir una puerta por medio de un scanner de retinas.

-Bien Ukitake-san vamos a aplicarte los primeros auxilios- Dijo Kyoraku recibiendo un "si" de Ukitake que se veía mas calmado.

._.

Ichigo vio la entrada de un ascensor, y rogo por que funcionara, cuando se acercó presiono el botón para llamar al ascensor, pero espero y no hubo respuesta.

-¡rayos!- exclamo Ichigo, mirando hacia el suelo y se dio cuenta que había una especie de palanca de color roja y plateada, la recogió y pensó que la podría usar para romper los vidrios de la entrada al ascensor y podría subir por las escaleras, y asi lo hizo, entro por el agujero que acababa de formar y subió por unas escaleras e mano que se hallaban en una pared lateral, cuando lego arriba cruzo la entrada el ascensor y vio a Kyoraku tratando de alejarse de un tubo de virio donde una extraña criatura se agitaba violentamente tratando de romperlo- ¡¿pero que rayos?!...

._.

Después de que se fueron las chicas Kyoraku aplico los primeros auxilios a Ukitake, que estaba arrecostado algo más tranquilo y mejor.

Kyoraku se sentó al lado de su amigo a descansar cuando escucho la vos preocupada y asustada de su amigo.

-Eh Kyoraku, ¿Qué rayos es eso?- dijo Kyoraku señalando hacia un tubo de vidrio que se hallaba a un lado del laboratorio junto con otros 2 alineados perfectamente.

- ¿A que te refieres Ukitake?- Dijo Kyoraku extrañado.

- ¿No ves esa cosa de allá?, ¡esa cosa esta metida dentro del tubo!- dijo algo exaltado Kyoraku.

Kyoraku en efecto se levantó y se acerco a uno de los tubos al cual señalaba Ukitake, al acercarse cambio su expresión, ahí dentro había una criatura muy extraña como una mescla entre un cangrejo y un minicerdo, Kyoraku se acerco mas al tubo de vidrio reforzado y la criatura pareció mas fiera, hasta que rompió el vidrio y casi salta sobre la cabeza de Kyoraku.

Kyoraku sabía que era su fin, pidió perdón mentalmente a Ukitake por no haber podido salvarle, pero en eso vio un brazo extraño el cual sostenía una especie de palanca, aplastar a aquella criatura, la cual para sorpresa de todos salto sobe la cabeza del joven pero este la esquivo y solo recibió un rasguño, al segundo golpe la criatura murió.

Kyoraku volteo para ver bien al joven y se alegró y sorprendió.

-¡Eres Ichigo!, ¡que alegría que estés vivo Ichigo-san!- Gritaba muy alegre Kyoraku.

- Eh si Kyoraku-san si estoy bien, a mi también me alegra verte bien- Respondió Ichigo.

Ichigo estaba alegre, había encontrado a su jefe vivo, eso significada que aquella enana también lo estuviera así que se lo iba a preguntar pero en eso vio a Ukitake acostado en el suelo, con una herida vendada en la pierna.

-¡Ukitake-san! ¿Qué le sucedió?- grito preocupado Ichigo.

- Ichigo-san no te preocupes Ukitake fue alcanzado por uno de esos rayos, pero ya le aplique los primeros auxilios, y creo que se pondrá bien, pero no lo puedo movilizar, porque no sé qué daños habrá causado ese rayo de energía en sus órganos internos.-termino de decir Kyoraku visiblemente alegre de ver vivo a aquel pelinaranja a quien le había agarrado aprecio como a un hijo.

Uh menos mal que Ukitake-san estuviera contigo en el momento del accidente…- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa en los labios pero al terminar se le cambio el semblante totalmente.

- ¡¿Hey Kyoraku que sucedió con Rukia?! –Pregunto Ichigo preocupado.

-Heh Kurosaki-san si no te conociera digiera que estas preocupado por Kuchiki-chan…-dijo Kyoraku con una sonrisa burlona.

- Eh…Eh no es eso…no es lo que tu crees, solo pregunto por ella porque me acorde de que estaba contigo…¡si eso es! – contesto rápidamente Ichigo visiblemente nervioso.

-¿Ah si…? ¿Entonces porque no preguntaste por Nanao-chan quien también se encontraba ahí?- pregunto Kyoraku con una expresión insinuante en el rostro.

- Simplemente no pregunte por Nanao-san porque no me había acorado de ella…- contesto Ichigo nerviosamente.

- Pero si te acordaste rápido de Kuchiki-chan ¿verdad?- pregunto Kyoraku quien miraba divertido al pelinaranja.

-No, no es eso… ¡pero que rayos! en este momento no debemos estar de hablando de esto, vamos dime dónde están, es que seguro necesitaran ayuda- se apresuró a decir Ichigo.

- Eh eh está bien Ichigo-san, bueno le dije a Rukia-chan y a Nanao-chan que debían ir hasta el vestíbulo de ingreso y tomar el pasillo izquierdo, y escapar por unas pasajes industriales que llevan a un complejo de oficinas que llevan a la superficie.- contesto Kyoraku algo mas serio.

-Bueno entonces las alcanzare, no valla a ser que aparezcan más cosas como esas- dijo Ichigo señalando con su palanca a la extraña criatura ahora muerta en el suelo.

Kyoraku entendió, y ahora seriamente le dijo.

-Ok Ichigo-san ahora sígueme te abriré la puerta- Dijo Kyoraku dirigiéndose a un scanner de retinas donde se paró y puso sus ojos sobre unas almohadillas y con las manos activo el mecanismo de reconocimiento.

Se escuchó un click pero la puerta no abrió.

-No lo entiendo, si se acaba de abrir cuando paso Kuchiki-san con Nanao.- Dijo pensativo Kyoraku.

-Bueno, bueno no hay problema- dijo Ichigo alzando su palanca – ¡pasemos al plan B! – termino de decir Ichigo agitando su palanca y estrellándola contra uno de los vidrios inferiores de la puerta. Este al principio se agrieto un poco, al segundo golpe se agrieto mas y al tercero empezó a ceder y al séptimo golpe reventó por completo, Ichigo agarro la palanca por un extremo y con el otro limpiaba los bordes de la puerta limpiándolos de los vidrios que quedaban, después de esto se volvió hacia Kyoraku y dijo:

-Kyoraku-san ya me voy, les daré el alcance a Rukia y a Nanao, pediremos ayuda en la superficie y luego vendremos por ustedes- luego pareció quedar pensativo y agrego- Kyoraku-san si las cosas se ponen feas – señalando hacia la criatura muerta- coges a Ukitake-san y salen de aquí, ¿me entendió doctor Kyoraku?- pregunto Ichigo mirando seriamente a Kyoraku.

- Si, si Ichigo, no te preocupes – contesto Kyoraku igual de serio que el pelinaranja.

Los dos hombres se despidieron Kyoraku le dio un abrazo paternal a Ichigo quien al principio pensó en golpearlo pero luego se dio cuenta de que Kyoraku también le había tomado aprecio, además él era amigo de su padre eso explica porque lo cuida tanto.

-Nos vemos Kyoraku-san, Ukitake-san- Dijo Ichigo levantando el brazo mientras salía del recinto.

- Adiós Ichigo-san- contesto Kyoraku quien se volvió a donde Ukitake para ver cómo estaba este.

._.

Ichigo salió del recinto dejando Ukitake al cuidado de Kyoraku, luego de esto se dirigió al área de personal por donde podría llegar al vestíbulo principal para luego tomar el área industrial y luego el complejo de oficinas, tomo un ascensor que para su suerte aun funcionaba, al salir de este vio algo que lo dejo petrificado.

Una persona, o una criatura salía tambaleándose de un destruido laboratorio, pero había algo extraño en ello, parecía que el líquido que estaba esparcido por todo su cuerpo era…era…¡era sangre!, además en la cabeza de esa cosa parecía ¡haber una de esas criaturas!, no se explicaba como pero como tragando la cabeza había una de esas criaturas como cangrejos, además esa cosa parecía caminar como un zombie, hasta que pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y volteo y profirió un alarido que le helo la sangre.

Ichigo se había quedado estático, no sabía que hacer, se asusto mas cuando vio un extraño hueco en el pecho de las criaturas, pero en eso sintió una subida de adrenalina y levanto poco a poco su palanca dispuesto a darle batalla a la extraña cosa, pero en eso un disparo termino sacándolo totalmente de sus cavilaciones. Ichigo vio como la criatura ante el caía al suelo mientras un hilo de sangre le bajaba por la cabeza y detrás de esta vio a una persona a quien no se habría imaginado encontrar.

._.

Ya habían pasado unos 20 minutos desde que dejaron a Ukitake, Rukia y Nanao caminaban hacia el vestíbulo principal, pero parecían pensativas y algo aterradas, ¿Qué era esa extraña cosa que habían visto y matado?

-Heh Nanao, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Rukia un poco más calmada.

-Sí, gracias por preguntar Rukia, pero dime una cosa, ¿que rayos está pasando en Black Society?- pregunto Nanao.

_Rukia y Nanao acaban de dejar a Kyoraku, habían salido por aquella puerta con scanner de retinas y se dirigían ahora al área de personal por donde llegarían más fácil al vestíbulo._

_-Rukia, ¿crees que Kyoraku-san y Ukitake-san vayan a estar bien?- pregunto algo preocupada y tímida Nanao._

_- Si, Nanao no te preocupes tanto esos dos estarán bien, además solo deben estar ahí sentados esperando mientras nosotras tenemos que ir hasta la superficie- Dijo Rukia riendo, y añadió- ¿además, desde cuando te preocupas tanto por Kyoraku? Porque es comprensible que estés preocupada por tu jefe Ukitake, pero ¿por Kyoraku?_

_-No Rukia, bueno, es que… bueno, es que Ukitake-san quedo al cuidado de Kyoraku-san, por eso me preocupo por ambos- contesto Nanao algo nerviosa, aunque lo sabía disimular._

_-Si claro, Nanao, pero te advierto que no le tomas más atención de la cuenta a Kyoraku-san, tu ya conoces su fama… no se toma las relaciones en serio…_

_- Si ya lo se Rukia, no hay necesidad de que me lo digas, y va lo mismo para ti._

_-¿Para mi? ¿de que estas hablando? Aquí la que está enamorada de Kyoraku eres tu…- dijo Rukia divertida._

_-Sabes que no lo digo por Kyoraku lo digo por su asistente, el chico de pelo naranja, dicen de que nunca ha prestado atención a las chicas, desde antes de la universidad, dicen que ya sabes es "del otro equipo"- dijo Nanao riendo un poco apenada_

_-En serio?, ah pero que va no te creo, no es que esté interesada en ese idiota pero no creo que sea "del otro equipo" tampoco.- contesto Rukia sorprendida._

_Las dos jóvenes siguieron caminando, Hasta que un alarido les congelo la sangre, frente a ellas una extraña criatura humanoide se les iba acercando lentamente, Rukia pudo observar que tenía un agujero en el pecho, además tenía una extraña cabeza que parecía algún tipo de cangrejo mesclado con cerdo, además la criatura llevaba puesta una bata de científico toda ensangrentada._

_Nanao se quedó petrificada pero Rukia reacciono rápidamente, primero observo a su alrededor y busco algo que pudiera usar como arma, no vio nada útil hasta que poso su vista cerca a los pies de Nanao, allí había una bengala. Rukia rogo que su plan diera resultado, en un movimiento veloz se agacho lo más rápido que le permitió el traje, cogió la bengala y se puso delante de Nanao quien se había quedado petrificada, después raspo la bengala y la tiro contra esa especie de zombie, en ese instante retrocedió y jalo a Nanao quien seguía sin moverse, porque el zombie se encendió como antorcha y empezó a correr y a revolverse mientras aullaba; Rukia y Nanao se tapaban los oídos._

-Bueno Nanao no sabría explicarte, eso fue raro y extraño, no sé qué clase de criatura era esa, y te juro que no quisiera encontrarme con otra, espero que esa haya sido la última…- en ese instante se oyó un disparo un poco lejano – Bueno creo que no somos las únicas que hemos visto una de esas cosas…

._.

Ichigo se quedó perplejo mirando al pelirojo que lo había salvado.

- Heh supongo que gracias ¿no?- dijo Ichigo algo sorprendido.

- Maldito idiota, ¿Cómo que gracias?, me debes la vida- exclamo orgulloso el guardia de seguridad.

-¡Heh Renji no te creas mucho, además si no hubieras disparado igual ya estuviera muerto lo iba a matar con esta palanca!- Exclamo Ichigo con expresión asesina.

-Si,si claro, si estabas que temblabas de miedo, vamos que no te de pena aceptarlo- respondió Renji en un tono orgulloso.

-¡Maldito cabeza de piña!

-¡¿a quién le has dicho cabeza de piña cabeza de zanahoria!?- exclamo Renji alzando su puño y chocando la frente con Ichigo.

-Maldito cabeza de piña ¡ ¿quieres que te de una lección?!- amenazo Ichigo alzando también su puño.

Los dos jóvenes estaban haciendo tanta bulla que no se dieron cuenta hasta que una de esas criaturas como zombies cogió a Renji por la espalda y lo tumbo al suelo. Ichigo inmediatamente se olvidó de la discusión y alzo su palanca y la estrello en la cabeza de esa criatura.

-¡Maldito! ¿y si me dabas a mí también?- pregunto exaltado Renji aun el suelo con el cadáver de la criatura zombie sobre él.

-Deberías de agradecerme y creo que estamos a mano ¿no?- respondió Ichigo secamente.

-¿Bueno supongo que si, da igual, hey _freeman_ a donde ibas cuando te encontré?- pregunto Renji llamando a Ichigo por su sobrenombre.

-Bueno… yo….iba a buscar… yo iba a dar el alcance a Rukia y a su amiga.-Contesto Ichigo.

-¿con que buscando a la noviecita en medio de este alboroto?- pregunto Renji en un tono jocoso y arqueando las cejas cosa que molesto a Ichigo que se puso rojo y lleno de furia.

-¡Maldita cabeza de Piña, no la busco por eso, si no la busco porque ella y su amiga fueron solas a buscar ayuda para Ukitake-san, y de seguro se habrán encontrado con alguna de estas cosas!- contesto enojado el pelinaranja

-Eh si, creo que ya me divertí bastante por hoy, es verdad vamos sigamos adelante. Dijo Renji recargando su Desert Eagle.

-Linda arma Renji, ¿acaso te la regalo tu mama?- pregunto Ichigo intentando molestar a Renji.

-No sabes lo que dices Kurosaki- dijo Renji muy serio su voz parecía exponer tristeza.

-Ichigo pareció darse cuenta de esto y dijo- Eh Renji perdón si te incomode...

-No te preocupes, además nunca te lo había contado- dijo Renji calmadamente- Bueno es que no es que quisiera estar recordándolo a cada rato, bueno lo que quiero decir es que yo nunca conocí a mis padres, estuve vagando por las calles desde que tengo uso de razón- termino de decir Renji visiblemente afectado.

-Eh, en serio lo siento no lo sabía- Se disculpó el pelinaranja- bueno pero debemos continuar no Renji?- pregunto Ichigo al mismo tiempo que avanzaba y se ponía adelante del guardia.

-Si tienes razón, vamos.

Los dos jóvenes avanzaron por el pasadizo y por fin llegaron al área del personal, donde encontraron un panorama mas tranquilo, en el camino solo se encontraron con dos más de esas criaturas con el agujero en el pecho, Renji se había desecho de ellos sin esfuerzo, al llegar al área de personal Ichigo fue hacia su casillero.

-Heh Freeman ¿Qué buscas?- pregunto Renji lleno de curiosidad al ver que su amigo se esforzaba por abrir frenéticamente su casillero y una vez que lo abrió revolvía todo en su interior.

-Ya verás Renji - dijo Ichigo, sacando una mágnum 357-¿Y eso?- dijo Renji señalando hacia la magnun- ¿Cómo un científico va a tener semejante bebe entre sus cosas?

-Bueno, es porque es un regalo de mi padre- Dijo Ichigo mientras comprobaba el tambor del arma y sacaba una caja de munición.

-Bueno ahora si estamos a la par dijo Ichigo mientras ponía su palanca en la espalda y cogía con las dos manos el revólver.

Salieron rápidamente del área de personal y se dirigieron al área del vestíbulo principal.

._.

_Ishida se dirigía a uno de los andenes para salir a la superficie, tenía que llegar hasta el auto, había dejado unos documentos importantes ahí, no tuvo que espera mucho porque a lo lejos un vagón se acercaba._

_-Uff que suerte, al menos no tendré que espera, tengo que apurarme porque si no Yoruichi-san me matara._

_Había logrado obtener el permiso para salir a la superficie gracias a Urahara, porque Yoruichi no estaba dispuesta dárselo, pero gracias a Urahara podría ir a por sus papeles._

_Uryu subió al vagón , en él no había nadie ya que erra horario de trabajo y el personal se encontraba dentro de los laboratorios._

_El viaje fue sin contratiempos, el tren solo hizo una parada en el sector A de mínima seguridad donde unos científicos que no conocía subieron, al poco tiempo se sintió un fuerte temblor como el de una enorme explosión._

_Ishida no sabía que había pasado, el tren se detuvo, y las luces del túnel se apagaron, estuvo así durante 30 minutos, el intento calmar a los científicos que iban con el diciéndoles que de seguro era alguna prueba, a los 30 minutos las luces parpadearon y se encendieron las luces de emergencia, y se escuchó un click en las puertas del vagón. Ishida sabía que esto significaba que debían abandonar el vagón, pro prefirió no moverse de ahí, pero los científicos a su espalda estaban muy desesperados y no tuvo más remedio que acompañarlos hasta la superficie._

_Con un ligero movimiento el joven se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta del vagón, la abrió y bajo hasta el suelo del túnel que estaba a 1,5 metros, se volteo y se dirigió hacia los dos científicos:_

_-¡eh!, ¡bajen de ahí!- grito Uryu y vio asomarse a los científicos._

_Los científicos se sentaron y bajaron con dificultad del tren. Ya en el suelo empezaron a seguir a Uryu._

Llevaban ya unos 45 minutos caminando hasta que vieron el siguiente anden, Ishida les dijo.

-Bueno, ya llegamos, les ayudare a subir y de ahí me marchare, tengo que regresar para ver qué es lo que ha pasado.

-Joven no creo que deba regresar, es muy peligroso.-dijo uno de los científicos

-Es que tengo amigos ahí quisiera ver cómo están.-dijo Ishida subiéndose los lentes con el índice.

-Le repito que se abstenga, además no creo que sus amigos estén en problemas, solo a de ver sido una falla en la electricidad, mas bien venga con nosotros a la superficie, acá ya empieza a hacer frio.

Ishida pensó en un instante en regresar, pero se acordó de Ichigo, de Urahara de Yoruichi y no quiso que después se burlaran de el diciéndole que se había escapado del complejo por un simple corte de luz, así que le contesto negativamente al científico.

-Gracias por su oferta, pero le repito debo regresar.- y Dicho esto ayudo a los científicos a subir y luego se volvió.

Uryu vio ante si un gran túnel, y pensó que en verdad si era mejor idea regresar, pero luego la recordó, y avanzo por el túnel, si algo malo le pasaba a _ella_, él no se lo perdonaría. En ese momento Uryu escucho unos gritos.

-Ehh somos personal importante de Black Society, no nos pueden hacer esto- la voz se escuchaba nerviosa, Ishida se dio cuenta de que era uno de los científicos, así que regreso hacia el andén y subió por el e asomo hacia el vestíbulo peor se detuvo, no podía creer lo que veía; Unos militares con máscaras de gas apuntaban a los científicos, en ese instante escucho:

-Fuego!- y en ese instante unos chorros carmesí salían de los pechos de los científicos quienes se desplomaron al suelo al instante. Ishida vio que el autor de esta orden parecía ser el líder del escuadrón, este era un hombre alto, blanco al parecer y tenía el cabello de un extraño color celeste azulado…

__Continuara…__

Bueno por fin pude publicar este capítulo, se que me demore, pero les compense haciendo un capitulo largo y lleno de sorpresas, ¿Cómo hará Ishida para regresar a salvo? ¿Quién es la chica que Ishida no se perdonaría abandonar ni que le suceda algo? ¿Quiénes son esas criaturas y que es ese agujero en su pecho? ¿Quién será el militar de cabellos azules?, bueno en el sgte capitulo uno de los personajes que definirá el destino de varios aparecerá ¿Adivinan quién es? ¿ ya lo dedujeron?, bueno en la sgte. parte lo confirmaran.

**_4. consecuencias imprevistas parte 2: _**_Ichigo y Renji avanzan por el viejo complejo industrial pero deciden dividirse para buscar a Rukia y a Nanao, pero Ichigo se encontrara con una persona que marcar su destino de por vida, así es, aquel hombre del maletín…_

._.

Hola! bueno quiero pedirle disculpas pero ya por fin tuve tiempo de corregir y subir el cap, el sgte lo subiré el domingo, y para los que siguen Yo te protegeré, les anuncio que el sábado subo el 5to cap que ya lo tengo listo solo me falta corregir la ortografía y pulirlo un poco, bueno nos leemos luego, cuídense!, nos leemos en el sgte cap.


	4. Consecuencias Imprevistas parte 2

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, y aquí les traigo el 2da parte del capítulo "consecuencias imprevistas", espero que disfruten el capítulo, agradecimientos como siempre a anlu-chan por seguir el fic y todos ustedes que se pasan a leer el fic pero no dejan review u.u .

* * *

**_4. consecuencias imprevistas parte 2_**

Ishida se quedó de piedra, no por el disparo, si no por lo que había presenciado, ¿porque los militares disparaban contra el personal científico?, no podía creerlo, pero otra pregunta más tormentosa era ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido en Black Society para que los militares actuaran así?...

._.

Renji cubría la retaguardia de Ichigo, quien avanzaba hacia el vestíbulo apuntando con su magnun.

- Uno, dos , tres!- susurraba Ichigo a Renji mientras rodaba por el piso y apuntaba su 357.

En el pasillo se veían dos de esas cosas devorando a un guardia caído, la escena era chocante, pero ni el pelinaranja ni el pelirojo tenían tiempo para ponerse a pensar en ello, levantando su pesada desert Eagle Renji disparo y voló el cráneo de una de esos "zombies", Ichigo por su parte disparaba a la cosa que aún seguía en el suelo alimentándose con frenesí del cadáver del guardia, de dos disparos hizo volar a aquel "Zombie" hacia atrás dejándole un agujero debajo del hueco que tenía en el pecho, o en lo que parecía haber sido el pecho.

-Eh freeman, no lo haces nada mal…- dijo Renji con una voz audaz.

-Sí, lo mismo digo Abarai.- contesto con una sonrisa tenaz el pelinaranja.

Ambos jóvenes avanzaron por el pasillo, hasta que llegaron al enorme vestíbulo de entrada, este parecía intacto pero en el suelo se veían 3 cuerpos de esas cosas todas con agujeros de balas.

-Eh Renji, ¿has pasado por aquí antes?- pregunto Ichigo mientras fruncía mas el ceño.

-Bueno, veras no, yo no he sido el causante de esto.- contesto Renji también frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno eso quiere decir que seguro tu noviecita y su amiga pasaron por aquí- agrego Renji mientras contemplaba los cuerpos.

-Heh esa no es mi novia, ya deje de llamarla así!, y segundo no creo que haya sido ella ya que no tenía armas, y además el único lugar donde podría conseguir armas es al otro extremo del sector, en el área de guardias de seguridad.- contesto Ichigo avanzando hacia la recepción.

-Pero quizás la tomo del guardia muerto que vimos hace rato…- Dijo Renji mientras seguía al pelinaranja.

-Otra vez mal Renji, si te hubieras fijado bien, el guardia aun llevaba su beretta en el cinturón, definitivamente el que paso por aquí fue algún guardia- contesto Ichigo con una sonrisa mientras tecleaba algo en la computadora de la recepción.

-Eh ¡tienes razón!, de seguro hay más sobrevivientes, creo que fuimos uno idiotas al pensar que éramos los últimos- Dijo el pelirojo rascándose la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Sí, ojala que Rukia y Nanao se haya encontrado con ese guardia, no me gustaría de que enfrentaran a una de esas cosas ellas solas.- dijo monótonamente Ichigo mientras terminaba de meter unos códigos en la computadora.

-Eh Ichigo, preocupado por la novia, jajaja- dijo Renji soltando una risa burlona al final.

-¡Cállate Idiota!, más bien vigila que una de esas cosas no venga y nos ante- dijo Ichigo exaltado.

Ichigo termino de introducir unos códigos, cuando su expresión cambio drásticamente.

-¡Pero que rayos!- exclamo Ichigo mientras observaba las pantallas de la pantalla.

En la pantalla se veía un logo con unas letras blancas:

"Sistema Bloqueado por El ejército de Japón"…

El pelinaranja no comprendía porque habían bloqueado los sistemas SOS, a pesar de que la computadora funcionaba bien, todo contacto con el mundo exterior había sido bloqueado.

-¿Eh, que sucede Kurosaki?- pregunto Renji preocupado mientras observaba a su amigo.

- Ehh…mejor ven a ver esto Renji- dijo ichigo que no apartaba la vista de la pantalla.

Renji se acercó hasta donde estaba el pelinaranja, y dirigió la mirada hacia la pantalla, y lo que lo observo también lo dejo perplejo.

-¿Porque rayos han bloqueado el sistema de comunicación de emergencia?- pregunto alterado Renji.

-No lo sé y mejor baja la voz, no quiero que alguna de esas cosas te oiga y venga.- respondió Ichigo aun desconcertado.

El sistema de comunicación de Emergencia, era la única esperanza de los dos jóvenes, por medio de este podían pedir ayuda a los militares de la superficie e informarles de la situación, pero paradójicamente habían sido los militares los que lo habían bloqueado.

-Esto solo significa…- comenzó a decir Ichigo.

-Significa que van a aplicar el plan de Contención y eliminación…- contesto el pelirojo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

El plan de Contención y Eliminación era un plan macabro el cual se suponía debía aplicarse cuando algo había salido mal, pero realmente mal que ponía en riesgo la seguridad del país , pero aquella situación a pesar de ser grave y de que hayan aparecido esas "cosas" no calificaban para que se aplicara este plan por parte del gobierno, a menos que lo que habían visto Ichigo o Renji hasta ahora solo sea la punta del iceberg lo que significaría que algo más grave en verdad este sucediendo.

- ¡Renji, debes regresar al laboratorio de pruebas, debes de regresar por el doctor Ukitake y el doctor Kyoraku!- dijo exaltado el pelinaranja mientras se levantaba rápidamente del asiento.

-¡Vale!, pero hacia donde los llevo, ¿Cuál será el punto de encuentro?- pregunto Renji, mientras observaba con celo la compuerta esperando verla abrirse y ver a militares armados hasta los dientes disparando a diestra y siniestra.

- nos encontraremos en el complejo de Oficinas, ¿ de acuerdo?- pregunto el pelinaranja mientras revisaba su mágnum y sacaba los cartuchos vacíos.

- De acuerdo, suerte Ichigo- Respondió el guardia pelirojo seriamente.

- Suerte para ti también Renji, y si ves algún militar no dudes en disparar, recuerda que ellos hartan lo mismo- dijo el joven científico mirando seriamente a su amigo.

En ese momento Renji volteo y apuntando su arma hacia el piso tomo carrera y se adentró por el pasillo por donde acababan de salir hacia poco.

Ichigo solo pudo desear que no le pasara nada a su amigo ni a los doctores Ukitake y Kyoraku, además de desear también que no le haya pasado nada a aquella pequeña pelinegra de fuerte carácter.

-Bueno Ichigo, nos vamos…- dijo el pelinaranja para sí mismo, mientras apuntaba su magnun hacia el suelo y avanzaba por un pasadizo que lo llevaría hacia el viejo complejo industrial por donde accedería al complejo de oficinas.

._.

Ishida no sabía qué hacer, él sabía que tenía que salir corriendo de ahí, pero la curiosidad y el desconcierto lo tenían paralizado, mientras contemplaba la escena.

-Excelente, excelente, ahora sigamos , primero debemos "limpiar" este sector, luego el sector B, luego los pasajes industriales, y de aquí viene lo difícil, el sector C y el sector d que son 10 veces masa grandes que este sector, después nos marcharemos al punto de extracción y le dejaremos el trabajo a los SOG y a los Rangers; ¿han entendido?- termino de hablar el militar de cabellos azules.

-Teniente Grinjow, disculpe mi intromisión, pero creo que nuestra misión es solo eliminar a las "criaturas", no matar a estos científicos- se escuchó decir en un tono neutral a un joven pelinegro blanco como la nieve.

-Heh cabo Ulquiorra, no me interesa tu opinión, si no sabes si tenemos ordenes de "Silenciar" a cualquier Científico o civil, ya sabes que el gobierno no quiere que se sepa nada- hablo el peliazul en un tono despreciativo y enojado hacia el que parecía ser el cabo Ulquiorra.

-Está bien, entonces continuemos- contesto Ulquiorra en el mismo tono calmado.

Uryu sabía que no podía permanecer ahí, debía alertar a sus compañeros de las acciones que tomarían los militares, debía egresar cuanto antes al sector C. Retrocedió lentamente y cuando estuvo a unos 100m del andén del sector A, hecho a correr por los oscuros túneles.

._.

El grupo de soldados avanzo por los pasadizos del sector A, se encontraron con al menos 8 de esas cosas, pero los eliminaron con facilidad.

La máscara de gas incomodaba a Ulquiorra, ni siquiera sabía porque había aceptado la misión, estaba tan tranquilo en el cuartel "Hueco Mundo" hasta que les llegaron las órdenes de movilizarse hacia Black Society, él podía rechazar la misión y seguir en el cuartel ya que hace solo un día que acababa de estar de servicio.

Ulquiorra era un joven pelinegro, de contextura delgada, blanco como la nieve y lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus increíbles ojos esmeraldas, además de la inexpresividad de su rostro.

-Eh cabo, verifique la los pasajes industriales; mientras nosotros aseguramos el sector B, dentro de unos momentos le enviamos refuerzos.- se escuchó la voz de un soldado.

-Recibido, me dirijo hacia allá- contesto el pelinegro mientras se descolgaba del hombro su M16 y se dirigía a la entrada hacia los pasajes industriales.

Ulquiorra caminaba con sigilo apuntando su M16 hacia los lados, se encontró solo a 3 de esas cosas y vio cuerpos de científicos y guardias de seguridad, y pensó que si solo había 3 cadáveres de esas cosas, ¿Por qué había tantos cuerpos de científicos y guardias y señales de una intensa lucha? Y vio al frente suyo un entrada lo llevaba a unas escaleras que bajaban hacia los antiguos pasajes industriales, claro allí habrían huido las cosas esas. Ulquiorra encendió la linterna de su fusil de asalto y bajo, en las escaleras se apreciaban manchas de sangre; cuando por fin había llegado a los antiguos pasajes industriales, avanzo en línea recta hacia el sector C, en su camino solo se encontró a unas cuatro cosas a las que elimino con un poco de esfuerzo, siguió avanzando hasta que escucho unos disparos que provenían del pasadizo de al lado…

._.

Riruka se dirigía hacia el vestíbulo del sector C por donde había visto pasar a una chica en un traje Mar una joven científica, se esforzó en no hacer ruido mientras avanzaba, no quería llamar la atención de alguna de esas criaturas, avanzó silenciosamente pero debido a esto se retrasó y perdió el rastro de las dos jóvenes. Riruka era una guardia de seguridad, era joven de unos 20 años, tenía el cabello pelirojo-guinda y un cuerpo perfecto que se le notaba pesar del uniforme de guardia de seguridad. La pelirroja avanzo entre los cadáveres del vestíbulo, se y se adentró por unos pasadizos que llevaban a los viejos pasajes industriales, avanzo y doblo por una esquina, hasta que en frente de ella vio a 3 de esas criaturas, eran muchos para ella.

Riruka rodo por el piso hasta ponerse a resguardo de la primera criatura quien ya se abalanzaba sobre ella, levanto su glock 9mm semiautomática, y disparo, dos balas atravesaron limpiamente lo que parecía ser la cabeza de ese monstruo, apunto rápidamente al potro que tenía más cerca y disparo, no se dio cuenta que había una cuarta criatura que se le abalanzaba por atrás, Riruka tenía a tiro a la tercera criatura pero no logro darle ya que algo tiro de ella por la espalada, al voltearse la cara de la hermosa chica se deformo por el miedo, una de esas criaturas la sujetaba fuertemente, luchaba por soltarse pero la criatura la tenía agarrada fuertemente, mientras que la tercera la agarraba por los tobillos, Riruka ya no podía hacer nada, solo esperar algún milagro, el cual si sucedió; una palanca ,que no sabía de donde había salido, callo sobre la cabeza de la criatura que la tenía agarrada de los tobillos, Riruka observo que se trataba de un joven pelinaranja que llevaba puesto un traje de seguridad Mark 4, con una velocidad vertiginosa el joven pelinaranja arranco la palanca de la cabeza de la criatura y la estrello contra la cabeza de la otra que sujetaba a Riruka por la espalda, las dos criaturas se desplomaron el piso y dejaron a la pelirroja sorprendida, ella se sentía tan feliz de seguir viva.

._.

Ichigo estaba algo agitado por el esfuerzo pero se repuso rápidamente, vio a la chica que seguía sorprendida en el suelo, y le tendió la mano.

-Hola, soy Ichigo Kurosaki, encantado de conocerte aunque haya sido en estas circunstancias.

La chica parecía salir de sus pensamientos y tomo la mano de ichigo. El pelinaranja la yudo a levantarse.

-Gracias, en verdad estoy agradecida- contesto la chica a su saludo.

Ichigo la observo sonriente, era una chica fuerte, el mismo había observado cómo se deshizo de 2 de esas cosas con una facilidad única, la observo detenidamente, la joven parecía ser menor que el, sus facciones eran hermosas y tenía el cabello de un hermoso color, además de un cuerpo perfecto, además contemplo sus ojos y vio en ellos un agradecimiento profundo pero además pudo apreciar una tristeza profunda, que parecía estar ahí desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Mi nombre es Riruka ,guardia de seguridad del sector C, gusto de conocerte Ichigo.- contesto la pelirroja algo sonrojada.

El pelinaranja no se dio cuenta de que aún seguía agarrándola mano de la chica y este era el motivo por el cual la chica se había sonrojado, cuando se dio cuenta él también se puso rojo y la soltó de una manera algo brusca.

-Eh, disculpa no fue mi intención incomodarte…- se disculpaba Ichigo.

-Menos mal, creí que eras alguna clase de pervertido- contesto Riruka divertida.

Riruka sonrió al ver la cara del pelinaranja que estaba muy roja. Ichigo se calmó poco a poco, y luego volvió a hablar.

-Si no te incomoda, ¿te podría preguntar hacia donde te dirigías?- pregunto el pelinaranja.

-Claro, no hay problema, iba hacia los viejos pasadizos industriales, para poder llegar al complejo de oficinas y así llegar a la superficie.- contesto la pellirroja.

-Umm esa también había sido mi plan, pero te voy a contar una cosa.- dijo Ichigo seriamente.

Ichigo comenzó a relatarle lo que había descubierto al momento de querer contactar por el sistema de emergencia. Ichigo contemplo como el rostro de la hermosa chica cambiaba de expresión mientras él le contaba lo del plan militar.

-¡No pueden hacer eso!- exclamo Riruka exaltada.

-No te preocupes buscaremos la manera de salir de aquí.- contesto Ichigo calmado.

-Vale, pero tendremos que apresurarnos…- Contesto más calmada la pelirroja.

-Bueno eso creo que no se va a poder…- dijo rápidamente el joven pelinaranja.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque aún tengo que encontrar a ciertas personas.- Contesto tranquilo Ichigo.

-Pero no ves que dentro de poco esto va estar rebosante de militares!- dijo Riruka.

-No me importa, yo hice una promesa de que encontraría a _alguien_, y después de eso ayudaría a salir a todos mis amigos.- contesto en un tono de voz decidido el pelinaranja

-Bueno, lo que digas, pero ni creas que te dejare que te vayas sin mi eh!- exclamo la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?- pregunto extrañado Ichigo.

-No, no es lo que crees! Solo digo que si permanezco contigo, nada me pasara y podre salir viva de este lugar.- se corrigió Riruka algo sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, te protegeré.- Dijo el pelinaranja mientras comenzaba a andar por el pasillo.

Riruka se quedó algo confundida y temerosa, pero feliz de haberse encontrado con ese chico de cabello naranja.

._.

Rukia y Nanao se adentraron en los viejos pasajes industriales, ignorantes del nuevo peligro que se había cernido sobre Black Society.

-Heh Rukia, ¿Cómo crees que siga el doctor Ukitake?- pregunto Nanao mientras avanzaba temblando de frio.

Los viejos pasajes industriales no estaban regulados térmicamente, por ello estaban casi a 8° centígrados, Rukia por supuesto no lo notaba por el traje de protección, pero Nanao sí que lo sufría.

-El doctor Kyoraku es a parte de un excelente científico, un buen medico}; por ello te puedo asegurar que el doctor Ukitake está bien.- Contesto Rukia mientras avanzaba lentamente apuntando con una arma que encontró en el cadáver de un guardia de seguridad.

Rukia pensaba en alguna manera de avanzar más rápido ya que si seguían avanzando así de lento Nanao se iba a enfermar. Rukia se acercó a hacia una puerta e hizo girar el pomo de la puerta, encendió la luz y para su suerte el fluorescente que colgaba del techo se encendió, iluminando con su luz blanca la pequeña oficina, inmediatamente la joven científica verifico los sistemas de calefacción los puso en funcionamiento y rápidamente hizo entrar a Nanao que esperaba afuera y luego cerro la puerta.

-Nanao escucha, no podemos seguir avanzando ya que cogerás un resfrió, así que mejor mientras yo despejo el área quédate aquí, cuando yo termine vendré por ti y seguiremos, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto Rukia.

- Si, de acuerdo Rukia, pero por favor anda con cuidado…- contesto Nanao con un tono preocupado.

- Tonta, aquí la que tiene el traje y el arma soy yo, mejor preocúpate por ti.- dijo Rukia.

Rukia pareció acordarse de algo y entonces se dirigió hacia un estante enrejado que había en una esquina de la habitación, abrió la cerradura con facilidad y su expresión se trasformó de repente.

- ¡Excelente! – celebro Rukia mientras sacaba del estante una glock y una escopeta así como cartuchos de municiones.

-Mira Nanao, ya que yo estaré fuera, te dejare mi beretta ; sabes no es tan difícil disparar, para que no te mates por error te la dejare con seguro, si aparece una de esas cosas solo bájale esta "palanquita" a la pistola, luego apuntas y tiras del gatillo, me entiendes?- pregunto la científica del traje.

-Si Rukia, no te preocupes, mis horas jugando al "counter strike" no serán en vano.- contesto Nanao mientras sonreía.

-Bien, entonces me voy.- dijo Rukia aun sonriendo.

-De acuerdo Rukia, anda con cuidado.- contesto Nanao mientras se sentaba en el sillón del escritorio.

Rukia salió de la pequeña Oficina y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. En las mano llevaba empuñada la Glock y colgada del hombro llevaba la escopeta, a duras penas sabia manejar la beretta (gracias a que su hermano un día le enseño) como para saber manejar una escopeta, pero la llevaba por precaución.

Rukia avanzo por el pasadizo, pero se detuvo en seco, frente a ella había dos de esas cosas con agujero en el pecho, estaban deambulando como especie de zombies, Rukia alzo su glock y apunto a una de las cosas, el disparo le salió algo desviado y reboto contra el techo de acero.

Fue un milagro que la bala al rebotar cayera sobre la otra cosa dejándola herida, Rukia apunto de nuevo y disparo, esta vez sí le dio a la primera cosa, que se desplomo con un golpe seco,; la segunda cosa se había recuperado un poco del disparo y se dirigía hacia ella soltando un aullido, la pelinegra le apunto a lo que parecía ser la cabeza y disparo tres veces, la cosa se desplomo enseguida.

._.

Uquiorra se había detenido al escuchar los disparos, y observo con cuidado asomando su cabeza por una esquina del pasadizo, y vio como una chica en un traje de protección, acaba de derriba a una de las criaturas, inmediatamente después vio como hizo tres disparos certeros y derribo a una segunda criatura, cuando vio que la chica había bajado el arma, Ulquiorrra salió de su escondite y la apunto con su fusil de asalto.

-Ejercito de Japón, deténgase y baje las armas.- dijo el pelinegro en un tono serio.

-¿Pero qué rayos?, ¿Por qué me apuntas idiota, más bien tendrías que ayudarme?- contesto la chica extrañada.

-Repito, baje el arma o abriré fuego.- contesto Ulquiorra en un tono neutro.

La chica de mala ganas bajo el arma al piso y se descolgó también la escopeta, luego alzo las manos dirigiéndole una mirada de odio.

-Muy bien.- dijo Ulquiorra mientras que con el pie apartaba las armas de la chica sin dejar de apuntar.

Ulquiorra bajo su arma, y se quitó la mascar antigás, y ante la sorpresa de la chica comenzó a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer, cabo del ejército de tierra de Japón, miembro de la unidad especial "Espada" , mi misión es "limpiar esta instalación"- dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso el gobierno no nos va a ayudar?- decía con voz temblorosa la chica, esto distanciaba mucho del rescate que ella había imaginado por parte del ejército.

-Exactamente lo que escuchaste, mi misión es eliminar y contener la presencia extraterrestre, y a los científicos que encuentre.- dijo monótonamente Ulquiorra.

-¡Entonces porque no me matas de una vez maldito!- grito exaltada la chica.

-Porque la misión del ejército es proteger civiles, no matarlos; por ello te reveló esto, para que pudieras escapar.- contesto Ulquiorra con el mismo tono neutral.

-¿Pero entonces por qué me apuntaste hace instante?- pregunto confundida la chica.

-Porque si no lo hacía, me hubieras disparado.- contesto Ulquiorra.

-Entiendo, gracias por la información, pero si no te gusta tu misión, entonces ven conmigo.- propuso la chica con voz firme.

-No puedo, debo seguir con la misión, ya que aunque no quiera matar civiles, eso no me exonera de cumplir el primer punto, contener y eliminar a los extraterrestres.- contesto él.

-¿Qué quieres decir con extraterrestres?- pregunto sorprendida la chica.

-Esos seres que han aparecido hace aproximadamente 3 horas, provienen de un portal que se abierto debido a causas desconocidas, tal vez provengan de otro parte de la galaxia, aún desconocemos este punto muy bien…- explico Ulquiorra.

- ¡La casaca de resonancias!- exclamo Rukia con expresión sorprendida.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con cascadas de resonancias?- ahora el sorprendido era Ulquiorra.

-Quiero decir que de seguro el portal se abrió por la cascada de resonancias, que se originó por el fallo de un experimento.- contesto la pelinegra.

.

-Entiendo, señorita gracias por la información, ahora si acepta mi consejo váyase de aquí, mi teniente sí que es un idiota y el si la matara si la ve.- contesto el pelinegro en un tono neutral hasta que se refirió a su teniente, en este momento Rukia pudo sentir que su tono de voz se llenaba de una especie de odio.

-Gracias Ulquiorra Cifer, pero te vuelvo a preguntar ¿no quieres venir conmigo?- pregunto Rukia al pelinegro.

-Negativo, tengo que cumplir con el primer punto de mi misión, por favor váyase antes de que…- Dijo el pelinegro cuando su cara cambio ligeramente de expresión.

-Antes de que la encontremos, ¿eso quisiste decir maldito Ulquiorra?- interrumpió un soldado peliazul que llevaba una máscara igual a la que llevaba Ulquiorra.

Rukia observo al Peliazul, era un soldado alto, además lo acompañaban otros soldados que le apuntaban a ella y a Ulquiorra.

-Teniente Grinjow, gusto de verle, y si le recomendaba a esta chica alejarse antes de que ust…

Ulquiorra no pudo terminar la frase ya que el peliazul le dio un golpe en el estómago, inmediatamente uno de los soldados agarro a Ulquiorra por la espalda mientras que el peliazul lo volvió a golpear tres veces más.

-Eh, Ulquiorra, ¿te gusta eh?, te gusta el dolor?, siempre vas por ahí desobedeciendo mis órdenes, sabes porque ahora yo soy el teniente y tú eres un simple cabo?- decía el que parecía llamarse Grinjow mientras arremetía de nuevo contra el estómago de Ulquiorra- Porque eres demasiado correcto, te crees el capitán misericordia, andas actuando según la "moral" y el "deber" del ejército, eres inteligente pero muy correcto, por eso te reemplazaron por mi.- termino de decir Grinjow mientras descargaba un último Golpe contra Ulquiorra, cuyo semblante parcia muy adolorido.

-Y tu "caramelito", debiste de hacerle caso al idiota de Ulquiorra, debiste de irte antes de que te encontrara, peo no te preocupes te daré un trato "especial"…- decía el peliazul mientras caminaba hacia Rukia.

Rukia intentó escapar pero el otro soldado la sostuvo por la espalda, la pelinegra veía desesperada como el Peliazul se le acercaba y se sacaba la máscara de gas, en sus ojos Rukia vio que no tenía buenas intenciones…

._.

Ichigo empezó a avanzar por los pasadizos del viejo complejo Industrial seguido de Riruka.

-Eh que frio que hace aquí.- dijo la pelirroja temblando de frio.

-Eh, no me había percatado, no te preocupes conseguiré un lugar donde puedas descansar mientras despejo el lugar…

Ichigo no puedo terminar de hablar ya que extendió rápidamente el brazo cogió a Riruka, quien casi cae al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el pelinaranja preocupado.

-Sí, si no te preocupes eh, solo he resbalado con este…- contesto Riruka pero su semblante cambio rápidamente al ver lo que había pisado.

Debajo de Riruka había una especie de criatura como cangrejo que Ichigo ya había visto antes y sabía que era capaz de hacer.

-¡Riruka apártate de ahí!- grito el pelinaranja asustado, mientras levantaba su 357 y apuntaba al _headcrab _que se había recuperado del pisotón y saltaba hacia el rosto de Riruka.

Ichigo apunto su magnun y disparo, la bala atravesó limpiamente al headcrab, y lo tumbo al suelo.

-¿Riruka estas bien?- pregunto Ichigo mientras que comprobaba que el headcrab estuviera muerto.

-Sí, sí estoy bien, ¿Qué rayos era eso?- pregunto Riruka con su expresión normal ya de vuelta depues de aquel susto.

-Era un bicho que le gusta devorar cerebros, es por esa cosa a la que le puesto "headcrab", que esas criaturas que hemos visto antes matan a las personas y las devoran.- respondía Ichigo mientras recargaba su 357.

-¿Quieres decir que estas cosas pueden tomar el control de tu cuerpo?- pregunto Riruka algo sorprendida.

Mientras que los dos estaban distraídos otro headcrab salto y si no fuera porque Ichigo tumbo a Riruka al suelo, este le hubiera devorado el cerebro.

Ichigo en el suelo, levanto su mágnum y realizo dos disparos, l primero fallo, pero el segundo dio de lleno en la criatura y la mato.

-Um, um ; había venido a ayudarles pero veo que no necesitan ayuda, más bien parece que estaban algo ocupados…- Ichigo escucho la voz y el inconfundible tono de voz de Nanao la pseuda novia de su jefe.

Ichigo no se había dado cuenta pero seguía sobre Riruka, esta también no se había dado cuenta. Cuando Ichigo y Riruka se dieron cuenta de la situación comprometedora en los que los habían encontrado, se pusieron rojos como un tomate.

Ichigo se paró rápidamente de la vergüenza, pero ayudo a pararse a Riruka que al igual que él estaba roja de vergüenza.

-No, no se incomoden por mi presencia, sigan nomas…- decía Nanao en un tono sarcástico.

-Nanao no no es lo qu que piensas…- se excusaba Ichigo mientras tartamudeaba.

-Sí, es verdad, no n e es lo qu que piensas- también e excusaba Riruka mientras soltaba nula mano de Ichigo que le había ayudado a levantarse.

-Pero, si no me he molestado, bueno síganme o te dará un resfriado chica.- dijo Nanao.

Nanao avanzo rápidamente dejando atrás a ichigo y a Riruka.

- Creo que hiciste enojar a tu novia, ¡pervertido!- dijo Riruka mientras fingía enfado.

- ¿De que estas hablando? , ¿Yo novio de una histérica como Nanao?, ella solo es una conocida además creo que es la novia de mi jefe.- respondió Ichigo.

- En serio?- pregunto Riruka fingiendo desinterés, ya que en el fondo cuando escucho que Nanao no era la novia del pelinaranja se había alegrado enormemente.

- Pues claro, ella no es mi novia ni nada por estilo, y más bien date prisa y sigámosla.- dijo Ichigo mientras sonreía a la bella pelirroja.

Riruka siguió a Ichigo.

-Ichigo yo, queria darte las gracias, me has vuelto a salvar…- comenzó a decir la pelirroja.

- No me agradezcas tonta, te dije que te iba a proteger, ¿recuerdas?- dijo el pelinaranja mientras seguía a Nanao.

- Gracias, de todas formas- dijo Riruka mientras avanzaba hasta ponerse a la altura de Ichigo y para sorpresa de este, lo tomo del brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Eh supongo que de nada.- respondió Ichigo sorprendido y tartamudeando mientras la chica lo soltaba.

La chica solo rio al ver como se puso Ichigo después de que le diera un beso, definitivamente él era especial…

-Eh, ¿tan "alegres" están ustedes dos?, les prometo que después de que hablen conmigo les dejare la oficina para ustedes solos…- decía Nanao quien los esperaba en la puerta de una oficina, mientras aguantaba la risa.

- Eh cállate Nanao!- exclamo Ichigo- no sé cómo Kyoraku se fijó en una histérica como tu…- susurro rápidamente Ichigo.

-¡¿Qué rayos has dicho cabeza de zanahoria, que insinúas de mí y Kyoraku?!- exclamo Nanao que al parecer había escuchado lo último que había dicho el pelinaranja.

- No dijo nada Nanao-chan vamos entremos a la oficina, ¡me estoy muriendo de frio!- interrumpió la pelirroja al ver la mirada asesina de Nanao.

Nanao se volteo y Riruka le dedico una sonrisa cómplice a Ichigo, que hizo que este se sonrojara.

Los dos jóvenes entraron, Nanao cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el sillón donde había estado sentada, se sentó y empezó a hablar.

- Ichigo, primero quiero que sepas que me alegro de que estés vivo, ¿cómo rayos sobreviviste a la cascada de resonancias?- pregunto Nanao sorprendida.

-Bueno nadie puedo vencer fácilmente al gran Ichigo Kurosaki, ni siquiera un Cascada de resonancias.- dijo el pelinaranja mientras inflaba el pecho lleno de orgullo.

En ese instante la pelirroja le dio un golpe en el estómago que lo dejo sin aire.

-Eh no te hagas el gracioso, maldito pervertido, no hagas bromas cuando tu vida ha estado en peligro.- dijo la pelirroja regañando al joven científico.

-Es verdad Ichigo, no bromees, además todos estuvimos preocupados, en especial Kyoraku, él te considera como un hijo, aunque ya veo por qué cree que eres tan parecido a el.- dijo Nanao mirando al último a la chica pelirroja y arqueando la ceja insinuante.

- Dijiste Kyoraku?, el doctor mujeriego?, así que eres subordinado de Kyoraku eh?!- dijo la Riruka mientras dirigía una mirada asesina a Ichigo.

-Si, por eso ya te explicaras las mañas de Ichigo. Decía Nanao fingiendo seriedad.

- Maldita Nanao yo no soy igual a Kyoraku ya se lo he dicho a todos!- Exclamo Ichigo, luego se sereno y continuo- hablando de él, me lo encontré hace una horas, cuando Salí de la cámara de pruebas, fue el que me dijo que tú y Rukia habían ido a pedir ayuda, ¿Hablando de esa enana, a donde se ha ido?.

-Heh descarado, hasta que por fin te acuerdas de mi amiga, ella que estaba tan preocupada por ti después del accidente….- dijo la pelinegra.

- De que hablas, esa maldita enana no tiene nada que ver conmigo ni yo con ella.- respondió Ichigo.

-Nanao-chan cuéntame más de Rukia por favor, que le hizo Ichigo?- pregunto Riruka mirando psicóticamente a Ichigo.

-Bueno, aquí tu querido "amigo" Ichigo sedujo a mi amiga Rukia, y luego la abandono...- dijo Nanao mientras fingía seriedad y nostalgia.

-Maldita porque hablas así de mí, además, ¿Por qué te empeñas en crearme mala fama?, primero le dijiste a Rukia que yo era igual de mujeriego que Kyoraku, ahora le dices a Riruka que yo era novio de Rukia, a quien acabo de conocer hoy, y que la abandone, porque te empeñas en desprestigiarme… ¿será acaso que temes que aconseje a Kyoraku no fijarse en una histérica como tú?...- exclamo Ichigo, y al final uso un tono sarcástico.

-Bueno, bueno si nos aves Kyoraku es el que me busca, y ya cambiemos de tema por favor!.- Exclamo Nanao.

-Ya ves Riruka, no le hagas caso a esta loca, Rukia es solo una enana que conocí hoy en el tren, ¿pero qué rayos? ¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones?- exclamo el pelinaranja.

-Háblame bien maldito pervertido!- respondió Riruka fingiendo enfado, ya que en su interior se sentía feliz de que Ichigo no sea así como lo pintaba Nanao, ya que ella conocía la reputación de Kyoraku por ello se decepciono al saber que Ichigo era su asistente.

-Bueno, bueno discúlpame.- respondió calmadamente Ichigo.

-Ya en serio él tiene razón ¿Por qué tendría que dar explicaciones? ni que fuera tu novio…- pregunto Nanao.

-Ya basta, ahora si hablemos en serio.- exclamo Ichigo.

-Bueno está bien, Ichigo tienes que ir a buscar a Rukia, ya se ha tardado mucho, hace una hora que no se ¿nada de ella, por ello me encontraba fuera de esta oficina cuando los encontré.- dijo seriamente Nanao.

-¡¿Hablas en serio?! , ¿Por qué entonces en vez de estar fastidiando no me dijiste esto desde el comienzo?- grito Ichigo.

-Porque pensé de que Rukia podría regresar, pero ahora ya me empezó a preocupar, por favor Ichigo anda búscala.- suplico Nanao.

-No es necesario que me lo digas, ya vuelvo.- dijo más calmado Ichigo mientras que se levantaba.

Riruka observo a Ichigo, la expresión de este había cambiado al escuchar que la tal Rukia no volvía, tal vez se equivocada pero Ichigo parecía no odiarla como en verdad hacía creer, aunque también pensó en que Ichigo es del tipo de chicos que nunca deja que alguien pase peligro, ello explicaría también su preocupación.

-Ichigo anda con cuidado quieres, ¡y pobre de ti que algo le haya pasado a esa chica Rukia! Aún hay cosas que quiero preguntarle a ella misma. – exclamo la pelirroja disimulando su preocupación.

-No te preocupes Riruka, no me olvido de la promesa que te hice.- Y diciendo esto Ichigo atravesó la puerta de la oficina y se fue.

.

Ichigo empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía, hasta que al llegar a una amplia estancia observo unas 2 criaturas del tamaño de un perro, al percatarse ambas criaturas se giraron y Ichigo casi vomita al ver como la parte delantera del cuerpo de la criatura parecía como panales de abeja, las criaturas empezaron a emitir un chillido que empezó a dolerle la cabeza, lo más rápido que pudo apunto y descargo su mágnum en ambas criaturas.

Ichigo se había quedado estupefacto, ¿Acaso habían más criaturas?, Ichigo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a alguien hablarle desde arriba.

-Interesante señor Kurosaki; ya veo porque mis jefes se interesaron en usted…- se escuchó decir a un hombre.

El pelinaranja alzo la mirada y vio a un hombre esbelto, de su mima estatura, con un traje azul, y corbata morada oscura casi negra, en su mano parecía sostener un maletín con el logotipo de Black Society.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? , espera eres el mismo que estaba hablando con Urahara!- Exclamo Ichigo, el no sabía porque estaba así, ese hombre le hacía sentir un miedo atroz.

-Muy observador señor Kurosaki, pero creo que debemos continuar nuestra conversación luego, creo que ahora debe irse antes de que a su amiga le suceda algo malo… ; nos veremos luego Señor Kurosaki.- dijo el hombre con el mismo tono sereno y pausado, y luego camino y desapareció por un pasadizo.

Ichigo subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia la pasarela desde la que le había hablado el hombre de traje, entro por el pasadizo por donde había visto entrar al hombre, y se quedó helado, el pasadizo era un callejón sin salida, y no había nadie ahí…

.

Ichigo corría por los viejos y fríos pasajes preocupado no por el hombre de traje sino por Rukia, él nunca se perdonaría si algo malo le pasara a Rukia, nunca lo haría; el mismo no podía explicarse porque se sentía así cuando pensaba en la enana pero tal vez podría llamarse amor a primera vista…

._.

-Vamos caramelito, ya vez que bien los vas a disfrutar.- decía Grinjow.

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte idiota!- gritaba Rukia mientras forcejeaba por soltarse.

-Vaya vaya, una chica fuerte y fiera, ya verás cómo pronto cambias de opinión.- decía Grinjow mientras se acercaba más a Rukia y acariciaba su rostro.

-Grinjow, ¡suéltala!, en esto no consiste nuestra misión- se escuchó decir al adolorido cabo Ulquiorra.

-Tu cállate idiota, observa cómo se comporta un verdadero hombre, no un débil como tu.- decía Grinjow mientras acercaba su rostro al rostro lloroso de Rukia.

-Ni se te ocurra Grinjow, ya verás cuando me recupere, informare tu conducta a los altos cargos…- decía Ulquiorra hasta que un rápido golpe del arma de Grinjow le hizo votar sangre por la boca.

-¡Ya déjalo maldito!- exclamaba Rukia mientras lloraba.

-Sabes Ulquiorra, eso no va a pasar, porque tal vez tu no salgas vivió de aquí, sabes en el campo de batalla uno puede morir…- dijo Grinjow mientras apunto su arma al rostro de Ulquiorra- ¡Muere!...

Rukia había cerrado los ojos, y escucho un disparo, cuando los abrió se sorprendió al ver a Grinjow herido . El guardia que la sostenía la soltó y alzo su fusil hacia Ichigo, pero este disparo su mágnum rápidamente y lo hirió dejándole inconsciente, el pelinaranja no se había dado cuenta del otro soldado que le disparo hiriendo a Ichigo en el hombro, el soldado se disponía a disparar de nuevo hasta que cayó desplomado, detrás de el un grupo de 7 soldados avanzaba, el que había disparado era un joven alto y pelinegro, todos los soldados llevaban mascara antigás por ello no se les veía el rostro.

-Bien hecho cabo Noitra.- Dijo un hombre alto de cabello castaño que luego se dirigió hacia otro soldado.-Por favor teniente Neliel cure a ese joven y luego revise al cabo Ulquiorra y a esa joven también.

-Teniente Grinjow, ¿Qué cree que ha estado haciendo?, porque ha matado a los civiles?, esto es muy grave teniente, yo mismo me encargare de que le den la pena máxima.- dijo en un tono serio el soldado.

-En serio?, no me haga reír capitán Stark, yo solo cumplía ordenes, además no tiene testigos de lo que ha pasado aquí.

-Bueno, no se confié, creo que el cabo Ulquiorra testificara con gusto en su contra, ¿no es cierto cabo Ulquiorra?- pregunto Stark.

-Afirmativo capitán Stark. Contesto Ulquiorra.

-Bueno asunto solucionado teniente, o mejor dicho exteniente Grinjow, ahora concedo el mando de su unidad al teniente Ulquiorra Cifer.- dijo desafiante Stark.- ¿Está de acuerdo teniente Ulquiorra?.

-Afirmativo.- se limitó a decir Ulquiorra con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-En cuanto usted Grinjow es acusado por la muerte de los civiles y científicos del secto de Black Society.- dijo el capitán.- ¿Teniente Ulquiorra me podría dar los nombres de los soldados que mataron a los científicos?  
- Señor, solo fueron el exteniente Grinjow y esos dos que lo acompañaban ahora, yo así como el cabo Noitra, el cabo Szayel y el cabo Ashido no disparamos contra ningún civil ya que esperamos sus órdenes capitán Stark.

-Muy bien teniente Ulquiorra, discúlpeme por no poder llegar antes, pero tenía que encontrarme con la unidad de la capitán Halibel.- se disculpó Stark.

-Por favor cabo Noitra espose a Grinjow.- ordeno la capitana Halibel.

-¡Si señora!- exclamo el que parecía ser Noitra.

.

Pasados unos 15 minutos la teniente Neliel había extraído la bala del hombro de Ichigo.

-Disculpa pero te tengo que preguntar algo.- dijo la teniente que se había quitado la máscara antigás.

-Si dígame- contesto Rukia.

-Se supone que estos trajes son antibalas, ¿Por qué entonces la bala del fusil de asalto lo atravesó?

-Eso fue porque a este idiota se le olvido _cargarlo _– contesto Rukia.

-¿Cómo que cargarlo?- pregunto algo extrañada la bella teniente peliverde.

- Bueno veras, el traje usa nanotecnología, que se alimenta de un tipo de moléculas que generan electricidad, cuando están cargadas se vuelven más duras que el acero, pero al mismo tiempo son livianas, esas moléculas son las que conforman el traje, pero al estar descargadas pierden su condición de dureza.- explico Rukia lo más fácil que pudo.

- Ya entiendo, bueno es una suerte de que la bala no le perforo la carne, el traje si ayudo en algo, además es un suerte que ningún nervio este dañado.- dijo Neliel mientras vendaba a Ichigo.- Bueno ya está, por favor ayúdame a ponerle el traje de nuevo por favor.

-Claro- contesto Rukia.

-Eh chica en que trabaja este joven, no parce científico… ese torso parece de un militar, está muy bien formado sin piscas de grasa ni nada…- pregunto sorprendida Neliel.

-Bueno es científico igual que yo, es un físico Teórico.- contesto Rukia sonrojada.

La peliverde al darse cuenta de esto sonrió, y la dejo sola con Ichigo aun dormido.

-Bueno, ahora tengo que curar a Uqlui, digo a el Teniente Ulquiorra- llámame si necesitas algo

Rukia sostenía a Ichigo entre los brazos, cuando este despertó.

-Hah ¿Qué rayos me paso?...- pregunto el pelinaranja que luego pareció recordar.- ¡Rukia donde esta Rukia?!

-Eh cabeza de zanahoria tranquilo, aquí estoy…-contesto Rukia mientras sostenía a Ichigo.

-¡Rukia! Estas bien!- pregunto feliz el pelinaranja olvidándose del dolor de su hombro.

-Claro tonto, gracias a ti estoy bien, si no hubieras aparecido…- Rukia sin saber porque, se puso a llorar.

-Tranquila enana no iba a dejar que nada malo te pase, yo hice una promesa…- dijo Ichigo mientras observaba con una sonrisa a Rukia que lloraba.

-Ichigo, gracias en verdad gracias…- decía Rukia llorando.

El pelinaranja levanto sus dedos y seco las lágrimas de Rukia y luego mirándola hablo.

-Sabes Rukia no dejare que nada te pase, yo nunca me lo perdonaría, porque ese fue el juramento que me hice a mí mismo.- Dijo Ichigo mientras secaba las lágrimas de la pelinegra.

El corazón de Rukia latía con una fuerza descomunal, sentía alegría por ver a Ichigo vivo, y felicidad por lo que este le había dicho poco a poco Rukia empezó a bajar su rostro hacia el de Ichigo y le dio un suave beso y luego le dijo.

-Idiota, no vuelvas a desaparecer nunca más, ¿me entiendes?

-¡Pero si fuiste tú la que desapareció!- contesto Ichigo aun sorprendido por el beso- Bueno enana te lo prometo, no me apartare nunca más de ti…

._.

Kyoraku estaba cambiando el vendaje de Ukitake cuando sintió los pasos de alguien a su espalda, al darse vuelta se sorprendió al ver a tres personas.

-¿Urahara?- el rubio tenía mal aspecto y parecía herido, y luego volteo al ver a un joven de gafas también herido que cargaba a una joven herida.- ¿Uryu? ¿Qué rayos paso?...

* * *

Ichigo ya se encontró con Aizen, ¿pero quienes serán los jefes de Aizen? y ¿Porque estarán interesados en Ichigo?, además ¿Qué otros tipos de "extraterrestres habrán cruzado el portal? ¿Hacia dónde va este portal? ¿Qué es lo que pasara en adelante con Grinjow? ¿Ulquiorra de unirá al grupo de Ichigo? ¿Y que rayos les habrá sucedido a Urahara a Uryu y la chica que este trae a donde Kyoraku? ¿Además que pasara con Riruka? Bueno todo esto será en parte respondido en el sgte capítulo de Media-Vida:

**_Capítulo 5: Por el Complejo de Oficinas_**

Hola como están, hoy tuve tiempo y actualice el fic, como siempre dedicado a Anlu-chan y a todos los que lo leen pero no dejan review.

¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Demasiado largo? Bueno espero que les haya gustado, saben a última hora se me ocurrió incluir a Riruka, esto hará que Ichigo y Rukia no se unan tan pronto, aunque hemos visto un gran avance con el beso, pero que pena seria si a alguien se le ocurre hacer que Riruka pele por Ichigo… no jajaja ese Ichigo es todo un loquillo afanándose a dos chicas, aunque ya sabemos por quién siente algo real, espero actualizar pronto!

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, y aquí les traigo el 2da parte del capítulo "consecuencias imprevistas", espero que disfruten el capítulo, agradecimientos como siempre a anlu-chan por seguir el fic y todos ustedes que se pasan a leer el fic pero no dejan review u.u .


	5. Por el complejo de oficinas parte 1

Uff por fin termine los exámenes, ahora ya tendré más tiempo, no piensen que he abandonado el fic, eso nunca, pienso hacerlo durar igual que n° de caps tiene el half life, además le haré su continuación igual que el half life 2 y sus episodios, así que tienen del fic media vida para rato; bueno bueno volvamos a la realidad, aquí les traigo el 5to cap de este estupendo fic, espero sus reviews!. Agradecimientos como siempre a Anlu-chan por seguir la historia, en verdad perdona por no haber actualizado.

* * *

**_Capítulo 5: Por el Complejo de Oficinas_** **_Parte 1_**

Kyoraku estaba cambiando el vendaje de Ukitake cuando sintió los pasos de alguien a su espalda, al darse vuelta se sorprendió al ver a tres personas.

-¿Urahara?- el rubio tenía mal aspecto y parecía herido, y luego volteo al ver a un joven de gafas también herido que cargaba a una joven herida.- ¿Uryu? ¿Qué rayos paso?

-Jejeje, lamento que me veas en este estado Kyoraku-san.- respondió el rubio sonriente aunque su rostro estaba muy pálido.

-Disculpe Kyoraku-san- dijo el joven de gafas- ¿me podría ayudar con Nemu?.

Kyoraku pareció sacudirse el impacto de ver así a su jefe y a uno de sus subordinados en tan mal estado, reaccionó de inmediato y ayudo a poner a la chica que traía Ishida sobre una mesa.

-Permiteme Ishida-kun, pongámosla acá, sobre esta mesa.- decía Kyoraku.

El rostro de Kyoraku cambio de repente, una gran mancha roja bajaba por el costado del abdomen y por el pantalón de Ishida.

-¡Ishida-kun t tengo que atender esa herida de inmediato!- exclamo Kyoraku asustado por la cantidad de sangre.

-No te preocupes Kyoraku-san, solo fue un roce de bala, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la herida de Nemu- respondió Ishida mirando al final a la chica pelinegra.

-¿Pero qué dices Ishida-kun?- pregunto el científico cuando al final sintió un frio en las manos, al verlas las vio empapadas de un líquido rojo negruzco, las manos con las que había cargado a la chica.

-¡Rayos Ishida, no me había percatado!- exclamo Kyoraku asustado- Esta chica está muy mal, No me digas que es herida de bala?, si es así dudo mucho que con lo que hay aquí la podamos salvar…

-¡Que cosa!, ¡¿Cómo que no la puedes salvar Kyoraku-san?!- pregunto exaltado Ishida con expresión preocupada.

-Eh, eh cálmate Ishida-san- intervino Urahara- Kyoraku san tiene razón, con la que hay aquí, no podemos curar una herida de bala…

-¡Entonces díganme dónde puedo hallar lo necesario para curarla!- exclamo desesperado Ishida, cuando de repente hizo una mueca de dolor intenso, al momento de tensarse la herida de su costado sangro más a pesar de ser solo un roce de bala.

-Ves Ishida-kun no podrías ir a buscar lo necesario y regresar a tiempo, lo siento pero ya no podemos hacer nada por esta chica.- contesto Kyoraku en un tono de voz triste y apenado.

En el laboratorio se hizo un silencio profundo, un ambiente tenso se respiraba en el lugar, mientras que uno de los fluorescentes parpadeaba en el techo de la estancia.

Ishida miraba con desesperación a la chica acostada en la mesa, la joven sangraba intensamente, necesitaba hacer, algo no le importaba lo que le pasara a él.

El silencio espeso fue cortado por el científico rubio, que tenía una herida en la pierna.

-Ishida-san; se lo que estás pensando.- hizo una pausa- Piénsalo bien, si vas allí fuera, tienes 2 destinos: Morir por una bala en el cráneo, o morir por esas cosas…

-Ya los se Urahara-san, pero, pero…!No Puedo permitir que ella muera!- exclamo furioso e impotente el joven de gafas.

-Tu, estas herido en la pierna por culpa de una de esas cosas, Kyoraku es el único que puede quedarse aquí cuidando de ti, de Nemu y de Ukitake-san que también esta herido.- la voz de Ishida se tensó más y no obedeció al dolor que le pulsaba en el costado del abdomen.-El único que puede conseguir esos medicamentos soy yo!, ¿Quién más lo podrá hacer?...- pregunto furioso el pelinegro de gafas.

-Yo lo hare….- se escuchó decir a una monótona voz que provenía de un joven soldado parado en la puerta del laboratorio…

._.

-Idiota, no vuelvas a desaparecer nunca más, ¿me entiendes?

-¡Pero si fuiste tú la que desapareció!- contesto Ichigo aun sorprendido por el beso- Bueno enana te lo prometo, no me apartare nunca más de ti…

El ambiente en los pasajes industriales se había calmado un poco, habían esposado a Grinjow y a sus seguidores y el grupo de militares se había marchado, dejando primero curado y vendado al pelinaranja, y dejándole a Rukia municiones un subfusil Mp5, y advirtiéndole sobre los marines y otros soldados que si podían hacerles daño.

Después 10 minutos que los "espada" se habían marchado, Ichigo ya se había puesto el traje y se preparaba para regresar a la oficina donde había dejado a Nanao y a Riruka.

-Ichigo, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-Claro que si tonta, yo soy indestructible- bromeo Ichigo.

Ichigo se quedó contemplando el rostro de Rukia, estaba algo sudoso y polvoroso, pero seguía siendo hermoso, le trasmitía a Ichigo una calma y la fuerza necesaria para seguir, no le importaba como le iría a hacer para salir de Black Society, pero lo lograría, lo haría por ella.

-¿Qué me miras?, ya se te da risa mi actual apariencia, toda sudosa y sucia- dijo con un tono seco de voz la pelinegra.- ándate búrlate idiota.

-De que hablas tonta, aun cubierta de mugre, despeinada, sudorosa- enumeraba Ichigo conteniendo la risa- aun así, sigues siendo hermosa, tanto como para que este tan loco como para morir por salvarte, anda vamos, la loca de Nanao nos espera.- termino de decir Ichigo dedicándole una sonrisa a Rukia.

-Idiota, no sé qué te vi.- dijo sonriente Rukia mientras le daba un beso al pelinaranja quien esta vez lo recibió preparado.

Cuando los dos jóvenes unieron sus labios por segunda vez, todo lo demás no importo, ni el incidente, los militares, sus amigos, el resto del mundo se podía ir a la basura, solo existían ellos dos y ese amor que había empezado a nacer entre esos dos seres tan opuestos pero de almas gemelas.

El beso de ambos solo termino por la falta de oxígeno, Rukia estaba algo temblorosa, jamás se había sentido así, aquella mezcla de emociones la agobiaba intensamente, ¿Cómo era posible que en un solo día, aquel antes extraño, le hubiera causado tantas emociones?, estaba perdida en esos ojos miel de aquel idiota cabeza de zanahoria de quien se había enamorado sin darse cuenta. Ichigo por su parte estaba feliz, por fin en su mundo lluvioso, y a pesar de las dificultades del momento, había logrado encontrar una luz, que sería su guía su esperanza para seguir adelante.

-Sabes Rukia, ya no estoy tan dispuesto a morir- dijo Ichigo- ahora quiero vivir y salir de aquí contigo, es una promesa, no me permitiré morir.

-Idiota, ni pienses que será fácil enamorarme- dijo Rukia fingiendo molestia.

-No lo dudes, enana, me esforzare para que te enamores más- dijo Ichigo.

-A dónde quieres llegar cabeza de Zanahoria?

-Hasta aquí- dijo Ichigo mientras con el dedo señalaba el pecho de Rukia.- Hasta tu corazón.

-Idiota… bueno espero que me convenzas.- contesto Rukia mientras se ponía en marcha.

-No lo dudes enana.- respondió Ichigo mientras también se ponía en marcha.

._.

La Unidad de Ulquiorra llego hasta el Sector C. Avanzaban en formación cuando recibieron un mensaje del capitán Stark.

-Eh Ashido, responde la radio.- ordeno Ulquiorra que iba a la cabeza del grupo de 5 soldados.

-Si teniente!- respondió enérgicamente el encargado de las comunicaciones.

_- Aquí el pelotón delta de los "Espada", cambio- _decía Ashido por el radio_._

_-Pelotón delta me alegra escucharlos, ¿Cuál es su posición?- _pregunto al otro lado la que parecía la voz de Nelliel.

_-Aquí Pelotón delta, posición en el área del vestíbulo del Sector C del complejo.- _respondió Ashido.

_-Recibido, díganos su situación.- pregunto Nelliel._

-Estamos todos bien, ninguna baja, munición al 76%.- respondió_ Ashido._

_-Entendido. Pero ahora hay un cambio de órdenes, se le pide al pelotón regresar, se reunirán con el pelotón alfa del capitán Stark, en el punto de extracción 1015, a las 1700, ¿entendido?- _pregunto la voz de Nelliel.

_-Recibido, pelotón delta dirigiéndose al punto de extracción, pero solicito más información.- _contesto Ashido por el radio.

_-Concebido, bueno soldado, nos mintieron, esto está fuera de las manos de nosotros, ya se encargaran los marines y los rangers, los espada se retiran, ahora no haga más preguntas y mueva el culo soldado.- _respondió Nelliel enérgicamente.

_-Recibido, halla vamos, cambio y fuera..- _respondió Ashido y corto la comunicación_._

Cuando la comunicación se cortó, todos los soldados se preguntaban qué habría pasado ¿Qué era aquello sobre que les habían mentido?, ¿Por qué decían que la situación estaba fuera de control?.

Ulquiorra pareció adivinar las dudas de sus hombres y se dirigió a ellos.

-Bueno, ya han escuchado, se nos ha ordenado ir hacia el punto de extracción.- dijo Ulquiorra con su tono neutro de voz.

-¡Si teniente!- exclamaron los hombres al unísono.

- Cabo Noitra.

-Si señor- respondió Noitra a Ulquiorra.

-Por favor dirija a los soldados hacia el punto de extracción, yo me ocupare de buscar sobrevivientes en este sector.- contesto Ulquiorra sin perder su neutralidad en la voz.

Señor, no se puede quedar…sería un suicidio- replico Noitra.

-Cabo, no le permito refutar mis órdenes, solo cúmplalas, correcto?- pregunto Ulquiorra serio.

-Si señor!, ¡entendido!- respondió enérgicamente Noitra que se sentía orgulloso del teniente, era antes que un soldado, una persona, y aunque no le pareciera, se preocupaba demasiado por los civiles.

-Bueno, entonces márchese con el resto de la unidad.- Dijo Ulquiorra mientras se despedía de Noitra y luego de los demás miembros del pelotón delta.

-Suerte teniente Ulquiorra!- exclamaron los 4 soldados mientras Ulquiorra se adentraba en el sector C.

Los soldados del pelotón delta de los espadas, se dieron vuelta al ver a su teniente desaparecer tras una esquina y se dirigieron al punto de extracción, volviendo por los fríos y viejos pasajes industriales.

._.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- se preguntaba Renji mientras observaba una criatura como reptiloide que caminaba por uno de los pasajes.

Renji trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible para no alertar a la desagradable criatura, cuando vio aparecer a un joven soldado.

-_Pobre diablo, ahora ese monstruo lo devorara, pero al menos podre salir de aquí, ¡ya llevo más de 2 horas aquí sin poder salir por ese jodido bicho!_- pensaba el pelirrojo mientras observaba como el monstruo se volvía hacia el soldado y se erizaba y una especie de rayos de luz convergían en el agujero de su pecho.

-¡Rayos!, eso sí que no dejara vivo a ese chico.- pensaba Renji al ver al soldado que levantaba su m hacia el bicho, el pelirrojo se debatía con su conciencia sobre si ayudar o no al pobre soldado.

-¡Mierda!, ¿Por qué seré tan blando?- se reprendía Renji mentalmente mientras apuntaba su Desert Eagle hacia el bicho y disparaba 3 veces hacia la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que el soldado disparaba su arma.

El ataque inconscientemente combinado del guardia y el soldado lograron dañar al bicho extraño, que cayó desplomado sobre el piso del pasadizo aparentemente muerto.

Renji se quedó observando a la criatura muerta, cuando sintió que la punta de un cañón le apuntaba en el pecho.

-Lo sabía, soy un iota…- dijo en voz baja el pelirrojo.

-Aléjate del cadáver de esta cosa, no sabemos si está muerta o no, me asegurare.- contesto el soldado pelinegro con una voz monótona, mientras con su fusil de asalto m16 apuntaba al monstruo y disparaba 4 ráfagas cortas.

Renji respiro aliviado al darse cuenta que solo lo había apartado con el fusil de asalto para poder luego rematar al monstruo. Aquel joven parecía que no le iba hacer daño.

-Eh, que alivio, pensé que me matarías.- dijo Renji.

-Mi misión es acabar con estas criaturas y buscara sobrevivientes.-Respondió fríamente el Joven.

-Entonces el ejército no "silenciara" a los científicos ni al personal?- pregunto Renji entusiasmado.

-No puedo asegurarte eso, solo sé que mi unidad nunca lo haría, pero no estoy seguro de los marines y las fuerzas especiales.-respondió el soldado.

-Entonces…¡¿Porque el ejército hace esto?!, ¿acaso no piensan en los miles de inocentes que mataran?- pregunto exaltado el pelirrojo.

-No es mi culpa, pero si esta en mis manos salvar al personal que haya sobrevivido antes de que vengan los marines, entonces lo tratare de hacer..- respondió el soldado.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Renji algo sorprendido por los principios del joven.

-Soy Ulquiorra Cifer, teniente del escuadrón "Espada", líder del pelotón delta, del ejército de autodefensa de Japón.- se presentó Ulquiorra con semblante serio.

-Así que eres un teniente, bueno, bueno, yo conozco un grupo de sobrevivientes que tienen un herido, quizás me puedas ayudar a sacarlos.- pidió Renji con voz tranquila y despreocupada.

-Está bien, iremos a dónde están esos sobrevivientes, pero apresúrate mi unidad partirá pronto.- respondió Ulquiorra con un tono de voz que denotaba más confianza.

-Bien sígueme.- respondió el guardia de seguridad pelirrojo, mientras se ponía a trotar por el pasadizo.- Ah había otra cosa que quería preguntarte, ¿Qué era esa cosa reptiloide?- pregunto Renji un poco fastidiado.

-No sabemos con exactitud, lo único que sabemos que vienen de algún tipo de portal, ya que su composición molecular es extraña aun en este sistema solar, parce ser que algún experimento que hacían acá abrió ese portal.- respondió Ulquiorra mientras avanzaba por el pasadizo apuntando su arma hacia las esquinas y cruces, mientras que los fríos fluorescentes del techo parpadeaban esporádicamente, y un olor rancio les inundaba la nariz.

-¿A qué rayos huele?!- pregunto Renji haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-No lo sé, pero no avizora nada bueno.- respondió el pelinegro.

Justo después de las palabras de Ulquiorra, los dos jóvenes voltearon, y vieron un espectáculo desagradable, otra clase de Criatura como especie de leopardo bípedo con tentáculos en lugar de cabeza y boca, se alimentaba de unos cadáveres, mientras una especie de Líquido verde fosforescente salía de un agujero en su pecho.

Los chicos intentaron retroceder pero fue demasiado, tarde, aquella imposible criatura, volteo como una animal asustado, y escupió el líquido verde.

-¡Cuidado, es materia radioactiva!- exclamo Ulquiorra, quien por primera vez parecía asustado.

-¡Pero qué rayos!- exclamo Renji mientras esquivaba con dificultad el chorro radioactivo.

-¡Cúbrete!- grito Ulquiorra a su compañero.

-¡¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo míster Rambo junior?!- respondió Renji, a quien le molestaba que le repitieran las cosas, y menos que le den órdenes.

-Como quieras, solo procura disparar cuando te ordene, ¿Entendido?- pregunto un poco exasperado Ulquiorra quien por milímetros esquivaba un chorro radioactivo que fue a parar a la gris pared tras de sí.

Ulquiorra, levanto ágilmente su m16 y se alejó rápidamente hasta estar a unos 20m del bicho, le ordenó a Renji alejarse también, pero que se alejara disparando al piso cerca del monstruo para que este no se moviera, el plan funciono.

-Cúbrete!- exclamo Ulquiorra, mientras al mismo tiempo disparaba el lanzagranadas de su m16.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!- exclamo Renji asustado mientras corría a ponerse a cubierto.

Fue un impacto directo, que hizo volar al seudoleopardo en pedazos, trozos de carnes volaron por todas direcciones, mientras una mancha de hollín y sangre quedo en el lugar donde exploto la granada.

-¡¿Estas demente?! – exclamo el pelirrojo alzando su puño- ¡Me pudiste matar!

-No digas tonterías- replico Ulquiorra- además te avise…

-¡¿Qué me avisaste?!, ¡claro!, cuando disparates!- grito furioso Renji.

-Ya cálmate, y vamos a donde esos civiles.- dijo serenamente el soldado pelinegro.

-Está bien vamos- contesto de mala gana Renji.

Ambos jóvenes avanzaron por los solitarios pasadizos, y se adentraron en el sector C, que ahora lucia desolado, sucio y lleno de cadáveres.

.

-¿Cuántos sobrevivientes son en total?- pregunto Ulquiorra.

.Que?- pregunto Renji que estaba distraído.

-Te pregunte que cuantos sobrevivientes eran en total- repitió Ulquiorra sin perder su calmado tono de voz.

-Ah eso…, bueno somos- hizo una pausa y se puso a contar con los dedos de la mano- somos 6 contando conmigo, aunque es posible que hayan mas.- respondió despreocupado el guardia pelirrojo.

-Aceptable.- contesto Ulquiorra.

-¿Con que te refieres a aceptable.- pregunto extrañado Renji.

-Me refiero que con 10 sobrevivientes las acciones de los espada serán entendidas.- respondió Ulquiorra.

-¿Entendidas?

-Sí, ya que nos ordenaron matar al personal pero no lo hicimos, por ello si llevamos un buen número de sobrevivientes y se lo mostramos a la prensa…- dijo Ulquiorra.-

-Entonces nos le podrán hacer nada, ¿verdad?- completo Renji alegre.

-Si, así es.- respondió con su tono neutro el joven teniente.

-Muy bien en el siguiente pasadizo doblas a la derecha, de ahí todo de frente y entraremos el laboratorio de pruebas donde está el herido.- indico Renji.

A medida que los jóvenes se iban acercando, escucharon una fuerte discusión, cuando estuvieron cerca a la puerta entendieron que discutían de que debían ir a por medicinas para salvar a una _chica._

_-Ya los se Urahara-san, pero, pero…!No Puedo permitir que ella muera!- exclamo furioso e impotente la voz de un joven._

_-Estas herido…tú no puedes ir, además si no mueres, no regresaras a tiempo….- respondía la voz de otro hombre._

_-Si yo no lo hago?, ¿Quién lo hará?- replicaba el joven._

Ulquiorra entendió al situación y sin pensarlo dijo.

-Yo lo hare…- dijo Ulquiorra mientras entraba al laboratorio seguido de Renji.

._.

El autor de esas palabras acaba de ingresar, parecía ser un soldado joven, de contextura delgada, llevaba una m16 con todos sus accesorios, y colgada a un lado una máscara de gas.

Pero lo que sorprendió a los demás, y los alegro y tranquilizo, fue el ver entrar al guardia de seguridad Renji Abarai acompañando al soldado.

-Díganme dónde están esas medicinas, nosotros iremos.- dijo el soldado.

-¿Nosotros?- pregunto Renji resignado, pues ya sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta de Ulquiorra.

-Sí, nosotros, ya que como son tus amigos me ayudaras a buscar esas medicinas…- dijo Ulquiorra, serenamente.

-Espera, primeramente, ¿Quién rayos eres tú?- pregunto Ishida.

-Soy Ulquiorra Cifer, teniente del escuadrón "Espada", líder del pelotón delta, del ejército de autodefensa de Japón.- se presentó Ulquiorra en un tono de oz calmado y serio.

-¡¿eres de los que nos atacaron?!, ¡Maldito!- exclamo Uryu fuera de sí.

-Calma, calma Ishida-san, primeramente este hombre es del escuadrón "Espada", los que nos atacaron parecían ser marines…- dijo Urahara intentando calmar a Ishida.

-Perdón señor, ¿Dice que los marines ya llegaron?- pregunto un poco sorprendido el joven soldado, mientras en su mente se formaban varias ideas.

-Sí, creo, en sus uniformes iba escrito "Marines"- contesto Urahara- y son ellos los que nos dispararon, y como ves dejaron mal a Nemu.- termino de decir Urahara mientras señalaba hacia la chica que estaba siendo atendida por Kyoraku.

-¡Rayos!, bueno ojala que mi escuadrón se las apañe bien…- dijo Ulquiorra en un tono preocupado.

-¿Se las apañen bien?- pregunto esta vez Ishida.

-Bueno, veras, los espada no nos llevamos bien con los marines, porque nuestros métodos no son iguales…-Contesto el teniente Cifer.

-Um, ya veo- interrumpió Urahara- Así que Stark sigue como siempre, tan fiel a sus principios.

El joven soldado se sorprendió ante las palabras del rubio, pero se sobrepuso rápido y pregunto.

-¿Acaso conoce al capitán Stark?- pregunto Ulquiorra a Urahara, mientras los demás presentes lo miraban expectante.

-¿Qué?, acaso no sé .los había contado?- contesto riendo Urahara- Bueno, bueno, yo solía trabajar con los espada, en realidad trabajaba junto a Coyote Stark, el líder de la unidad, ¿Verdad?, bueno hace unos años me contrataron aquí en Black Society, y ya lo demás lo saben.

- Um ya veo, ¿usted acaso era el director del departamento tecnológico?- pregunto Cifer.

-Si ese era yo, jejeje- término riendo Urahara un poco apenado.

-Oh, no sabía con quien trataba, es usted una leyenda allá en Hueco Mundo, particularmente he admirado su trabajo y he imitado sus principios.- dijo Ulquiorra.

-Oh jejeje, me albas Ulquiorra-san- contesto riendo el rubio científico.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero Nemu se muere, ¿Podrían hacer algo?!- reclamo Uryu.

-Comprendido- dijo Ulquiorra regresando a su típico y monótono tono de voz- Vamos guardia.

-Vamos, pero no me llames guardia, me llamo Renji Abarai.- contesto el pelirrojo que ponía a punto su desert Eagle y la recargaba.

-Está bien, pongámonos en marcha Renji.- dijo Ulquiorra mientras se dirigía a donde Kyoraku que le dio indicaciones de donde debía buscar los medicamentos y utensilios.

._.

Rukia e Ichigo caminaban por el antiguos, fríos y tenuemente iluminados pasajes industriales, el pelinaranja ahora llevaba el subfusil que le habían dado los soldados, y Rukia llevaba la mágnum de Ichigo, iban avanzando los dos hasta la oficina donde habían dejado a Nanao, solo que Rukia no sabía que Ichigo se había encontrado con una guardia pelirroja…

Cuando iban llegando ya a la oficina sus pasos resonaron por el frio la oficina Nanao y Riruka escucharon los pasos, Nanao se apresuró a ver quién venia y se sorprendió al ver venir a su amiga y a Ichigo que caminaba con un poco de dificultad.

-Oh, parece que está herido.- soltó Nanao sin darse cuenta.

-¿Quien está herido?- pregunto sorprendida Riruka.- ¿Acaso es Ichigo el que viene? ¿Está herido?!- pregunto preocupada la pelirroja.

-Si es el, pero no…- intento calmarla Nanao, cuando bruscamente la guardia abrió la puerta ya salió corriendo.

Rukia caminaba sirviendo de apoyo al pelinaranja que aún estaba adormecido por los calmantes que le suministro Nelliel, cuando a lo lejos vio venir a una guardia Pelirroja. Cuando estuvieron más cerca, la guardia pareció percatarse de ella y disminuyo el paso, hasta llegar frente a ellos.

-¡Ichigo!, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto la guardia mientras sin importarle que Rukia estuviera a su lado, lo abrazo de repente.

-¿Qué se ha creído esta?- pensó Rukia un poco tensa.

-Eh Riruka, cálmate estoy bien, además Rukia me ayudo a llegar hasta acá, ya estoy bien ves?- dijo el pelinaranja intentando calmar a la pelirroja.

-Bueno al menos ya dio indicios de que me da importancia.- pensó la pelinegra mientras pensaba en un plan.

-Ichigo, estas bien?, acaso se te movieron las vendas?- pregunto Rukia mientras palpaba el hombro de Ichigo.

-Si, Rukia estoy bien gracias.- respondió Ichigo.

Rukia pensó en que la chica se quedaría callada, pero la chica siguió.

-Idiota, te demoraste mucho, me preocupe por ti.- dijo Riruka mirando a los mojos a Ichigo.

-_Esto ya es suficiente, acaso ese idiota no me sabe dar mi lugar, está bien que no sea su novia, ¿pero al menos ya me beso no?-_ pensó la pelinegra a punto de explotar.

-Bueno si quieres quédate aquí, conversando con tu amiguita, yo me voy a ver a Nanao.- dijo furiosa la pelinegra.

-Espera Rukia…- quiso interrumpir Ichigo, pero ola azabache se fue rápido.

-Ichigo lo siento si te cause algún problema…- se disculpó la guardia.

-No te preocupes tonta, además ella siempre es así, ya la conocerás, luego te caerá bien…- contesto Ichigo sonriendo.

Riruka observo que el semblante de Ichigo cambio cuando se volvió a referir a la chica, que parecía ser Rukia, encima sonrió cuando se refirió a ella; comenzó a darse cuenta, que después de todo no le sería fácil conquistar al pelinaranja, ese chico que parecía ser tan distinto a los demás, y el chico a quien ella no pensaba renunciar…

._.

Renji y aquel soldado Ulquiorra, acababan de partir, en la estancia del laboratorio de pruebas estaban Urahara, Kyoraku,Ukitake, Nemu y Uryu.

-_Rayos, ojala que ese soldado y Renji logren conseguir lo necesario para curarte, resiste por favor Nemu…-_ pensaba Ishida mientras contemplaba a la pálida chica acostada sobre una mesa.

La chica ahora parecía estar más tranquila, Uryu observaba que su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad, contemplaba su pecho subir y bajar, y como su hermoso rostro permanecía sereno, aunque Ishida sabía que se estaba muriendo desangrada, al contemplar la mesa sanguilonienta.

-Ishida-kun, lamento molestarte pero debo cúrate esa herida, si no se va a infectar.- dijo Kyoraku mientras sacaba alcohol, gasas esterilizadas y un esparadrapo que quedaba en el pequeño botiquín.

-Eh?, está bien Kyoraku-san adelante.- contesto Uryu.

Kyoraku se acercó a hasta el joven de anteojos, y le pido que se abriera la camisa, Ishida accedió, y quedo a descubierto su herida, que aunque era de consideración, no era tan grave como la de la chica, Kyoraku desinfecto la herida y la vendo, con eso bastaría por el momento, pero masa adelante debería coserle esa herida.

-Kyoraku san, ¿A dónde ha mandado a Renji y a Ulquiorra?- pregunto Ishida mientras Kyoraku volvía a sentarse.

-Los mande a la enfermería que hay en el complejo de Oficinas.- respondió Kyoraku en un tono cansado.

-Espera, el complejo de oficinas no está al otro lado del sector C?- pregunto Ishida.

-Si pero ellos irán rápido, Renji conoce bien las instalaciones, además Ulquiorra-san va con el así de que por sus seguridad no te preocupes.

-¿Pero por ahí no vimos a esas criaturas que nos atacaron?- objeto Ishida.

-Cálmate Ishida-san, regresaran pronto, si Ulquiorra es uno de los hombres de Stark, estoy seguro que hará todo lo que este en sus manos para traer las medicinas y herramientas para curar a este chica.- dijo Urahara intentando calmar a Ishida.

Uryu se calmó, y se sentó al lado de la mesa donde estaba Nemu, cuando de repente todos en la estancia se tensaron, por el pasillo sonaban pasos, no solo de una sino de más personas…

._.

Definitivamente no iba a renunciar a Ichigo, se decía la pelirroja, mientras ayudaba Ichigo a entrar a la oficina.

Ichigo había aceptado de mala gana la ayuda de Riruka, no podía mentir de que no era hermosa, ni que tampoco no le agradaba, solo que por su culpa Rukia se había enojado con él, tratando de ser amable intento caminar solo, pero sus músculos estaban aun adormecidos y no le respondieron y casi cae. Riruka lo sostuvo rápidamente y evito que se vaya de bruces contra el suelo. Dese ahí Ichigo permitió sin chistar que lo llevara hasta la oficina.

Ahí dentro estaba Nanao, que se preocupó al ver herido a Ichigo, y estaba Rukia que cuando entro en lo miro indiferente.

-Ichigo, me alegro de que volvieras y encontraras a Rukia, ¿Pero por qué rayos te demoraste tanto? ¿Y cómo es que estas herido?- pregunto la chica de gafas.

-Bueno me demore porque me estuvieron curando la herida, y si me la hize fue por culpa de un soldado.- contesto Ichigo.

-¿Quieres decir que ya los soldados están matando a todos?- pregunto Riruka preocupada.

-Bueno no exactamente, lo que pasa es…- iba a decir Ichigo cuando Rukia lo interrumpió.

-Lo que sucedió fue de que uno de esos malditos me quería matar, Ichigo llego y me ayudo, eso es todo- dijo Rukia sin cambiar su tono áspero de voz

-Si eso es, no podía permitir que nada le pasara a esta enana, es muy fastidiosa pero igual no permitiré que le pase nada- contesto Ichigo.

-¿A quién has dicho enana?- pregunto Rukia, reprimiendo una sonrisa boba, ese idiota le estaba dando su lugar, al menos se podía dar cuenta que Ichigo no estaba jugando con ella.

-Eh, siempre peleándose ustedes dos, ya cálmense- dijo Nanao.

-Eh, está bien, por cierto, venía con Renji, y él fue a donde Kyoraku, creo que debemos regresar, no podemos pedir ayuda para Ukitake a estos soldados, al menos al escuadrón espada si le hubiéramos podido pedir ayuda, pero yo me quedé dormido y a cierta enana se le olvido…- Ichigo no pudo terminar la frase porque recibió un golpe de Rukia.

-Au!, ¡Maldita enana!- exclamo Ichigo.

-Ya cállate, no es mi culpa que quedaras inociente.- dijo Rukia.

-Si es tu culpa, Ichigo está herido por salvarte, i tu encima ni se lo agradeces.- interrumpió Riruka mirando fijamente a Rukia.

-No digas que no se lo agradezco, Ichigo será muy idiota, pero es un buen chico y lo reconozco y estoy muy agradecida de él, solo que a veces me saca de mis casillas.- respondió Rukia con un tono firme en su voz.

-Ya era hora que lo admitieras enana.- agrego Ichigo ganándose otro golpe por parte de Rukia.

-¡Eh ya basta ustedes dos de nuevo!- interrumpió enérgicamente Nanao- ¿es que acaso solo pueden estar peleándose?.- se quejó Nanao.

-Bueno, ya debemos ir a donde Kyoraku y buscar otra ruta para escapar, tal vez podemos ir por el complejo de oficinas, está alejado de este sector y comunica con el sector lambda.- dijo Ichigo mientras se colgaba el subfusil al hombro.

._.

-¿Estás ahí?- pegunto la monótona voz de un hombre de traje azul que sostenía un maletín con el logotipo de Black Society.

- Afirmativo, es obvio que siempre estoy aquí, señor.- respondió una voz igual de monótona que la del hombre de traje.

-Sabes, mis jefes, están interesados en ese tal Ichigo Kurosaki, pero sabes a pesar de ser un espécimen impresionante, no me despierta curiosidad, pero mis órdenes son seguir su evolución, pero eso me aburre- decía el hombre de traje con su voz inexpresiva- pero tú me sigues mis órdenes, así que ya sabes que hacer...

-Afirmativo...

* * *

¿Quien sera el misterioso servidor del hombre de traje?, ¿que intentara hacer el hombre de traje con Ichigo?, ¿Ulquiorra lograra encontar medicinas?¿se encontarra con los marines?¿que habra pasado con Grinjow?, ¿que pasara ahora con Rukia e Ichigo, ya que Riruka no piensa renunciar?¿que rayos son esas nuevas crituras que han aparecido?, ¿que tiene que ver el hombre del traje con esto?

._.

En verdad siento mucho el haberme tardado, en serio, tratare de subir el sgte cap lo mas pronto posible, en serio perdonenme, bueno el cap se puso interesante, estoy introduciendo un personaje muy popular entre los fics este sera como el alterego de Ichigo(no es hollow Ichigo), bueno ahora no se que pasara con el triangulo amoroso que se acaba de formar, y no se cual habra sido el destino de nuestros demas amigos(Yoruichi, Kira, Hinamori, Toshiro) que dfinitivamente van a aparecer en el fic, bueno ahora solo les puedo decir que Grinjow no estara solo en lo que respecta en hacerle la vida imposible a Ichigo, adios me despido.

_que es la mente? algo real_  
_que es lo real?_  
_nada realmente_


	6. Por el complejo de oficinas parte 2

Hola a todos, nos volvemos a leer después de tiempo, en verdad estoy resfriado y sin ganas de hacer nada, pero me tome un tiempo para actualizar, el capítulo es algo largo para compensar los dias sin actualizar, poco a poco la historia se desvía un poco de la trama original, pero he logrado mantener la esencia, espero que les agrade y espero sus sugerencias, y ver que les pareció el capítulo, agradezco a los que siguen el fic desde el principio y a los nuevos lectores, este fic es para todos ustedes!

Agradecmiento a:

anlu-chan, gracias por seguir el fic desde el inicio: y si creo que Ulquiorra se quedara en el grupo, o tal vez no?

* * *

**Aclaración: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen al troll de Tite-Kube sensei, y Half life pertenece a Valve.**

* * *

**Por el complejo de oficinas parte 2**

Una sombra tan oscura como la penumbra que la rodeaba estaba parada en medio de una sala rectangular sin puertas ni ventanas, lo unico en esa estancia era aquella sombra, era un extraño ser, un extraño hombre.

-¿Estás ahí?- pegunto la monótona voz del hombre de traje azul que sostenía un maletín con el logotipo de Black Society.

- Afirmativo, es obvio que siempre estoy aquí, señor.- respondió voz salida de la penumbra casi idéntica a la que pregunto.

-¿Sabes?, mis jefes, están interesados en ese tal Ichigo Kurosaki, pero sabes a pesar de ser un espécimen interesante, no me despierta curiosidad, ni le veo importancia.

-Entonces?…

-Sí, ya lo imaginas.- respondió el hombre de traje.

-Entendido.- afirmo la monótona voz.

._.

En la vieja oficina de los fríos y viejos pasajes industriales, se hallaban 4 personas, dos de ellas discutiendo de aspectos triviales y sin importancia como si se les fuera la vida en ello

-Eh, ¡ya basta ustedes dos de nuevo!- interrumpió enérgicamente Nanao- ¿es que acaso solo pueden estar peleándose?- se quejó.

-Bueno, bueno, calmate Nanao, además ya debemos ir a donde Kyoraku y buscar otra ruta para escapar.- dijo Ichigo mientras se colgaba el subfusil al hombro y se rascaba la cabeza en gesto de confusión.

-tal vez podemos ir por el complejo de oficinas, está alejado de este sector y comunica con el sector lambda.- sugirió Rukia.

-Heh genial enana, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?- pregunto Ichigo animado.

-Bueno yo antes trabajaba ahí, hasta que fui trasladada a este sector.- respondió la pelinegra.

- ah, bueno, entonces vamos al sector lambda, ahí seguro sabrán como resolver este desastre.- dijo el pelinaranja con los ánimos levantados ante la esperanza que le mostraba aquella pelinegra.

-Si vamos.- respondió Riruka interviniendo en la conversación.

.

Salieron de la oficina al tenuemente iluminado y frio pasillo, del techo colgaban varios fluorescentes, pero solo algunos estaban encendidos, el estado de estos viejos pasajes ya era bastante deplorable antes del incidente, así que no era extraño contemplar este panorama

Los cuatro jóvenes se pusieron en marcha, Riruka quiso avanzar junto Ichigo, pero este se volvió hasta donde Rukia y camino junto a ella, así que la guardia tuvo que ir junto a Nanao.

Rukia e Ichigo iban discutiendo como siempre por el camino, sobre que ruta tomar, por donde doblar, incluso discutían sobre por cual lado del pasillo debían ir, Nanao miraba divertida las escenas que hacían, mientras Riruka los veía con indiferencia fingida, ya que en parte le dolía ver como ellos dos se trataban con tanta confianza y naturalidad.

-Eh yo quiero ir por acá, ¡déjame pasar zanahoria!- exclamaba Rukia.

-¡No! Yo ya iba por aquí enana.- respondía Ichigo dando la contra.

-¡Me estas provocando idiota!- exclamaba Rukia mientras una vena se le marcaba en la frente.

-Tal vez, bueno, si tanto quieres ir por este lado ¡entonces ven!- exclamo Ichigo mientras jalaba a Rukia y la traía junto a sí.

-¡Idiota!, ¿Qué crees que haces?- exclamo Rukia sonrojada.

-Bueno tu querías ir por este lado, pues yo también, esta es la mejor solución, ¿no crees Rukia?- pregunto Ichigo esbozando una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡Eres un idiota irritante!- respondió Rukia.

-Ya, ya vamos, no hagas tanta bulla, no quiero que se aparezcan militares o esas cosas, no estoy como para enfrentarme a alguna.- contesto Ichigo mientras revoleteaba los cabellos de Rukia sobre su cabeza con la mano, y luego alzaba la mirada hacia el pasillo.

-Idiota, bueno tienes razón, entonces caminemos juntos.- respondió Rukia rindiéndose y con un leve sonrojo.

-Me parece bien, sigamos avanzando.- respondió Ichigo.

Nanao y Riruka contemplaban desde atrás la escena que hacían los dos jóvenes de traje, Nanao sonreía al ver a su amiga contenta, pero en cambio Riruka los veía enojada, en especial veía enojada a Rukia, para calmarse un poco y saber algo mas sobre la relación de esos dos, decidió conversar con Nanao.

-Eh, Nanao-chan.- comenzó a hablar Riruka.

-¿Si?- respondió Nanao volviéndose hacia la guardia.

-Quería preguntarte, ¿es verdad que Ichigo y Rukia se conocen desde esta mañana nomas?- pregunto Riruka fingiendo leve curiosidad.

-Sí, es cierto solo se conocen desde hoy, pero míralos, discuten como un par de novios, aunque no se puede negar que hacen buena pareja, ambos un un par de histéricos e inmaduros.- respondió Nanao un poco fastidiada.

A Riruka le sorprendió el comentario de Nano, a ella le había parecido que Nanao odiaba a Ichigo y que no aprobaba su cercanía a Rukia.

-Eh, Nanao, yo creí que no te caía bien Ichigo.- interrogo la guardia.

-Claro, que no me agrada, pero es solo por una vieja rivalidad entre nosotros, pero en verdad, a pesar de ser un idiota, es buen chico y me alegra que mi amiga lo haya conocido.-respondió la pelinegra mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Ah, que extraños son esos dos.- respondió Riruka fingiendo alegría cuando los vio juntarse y caminar apegados.

-Sí, son muy extraños.- respondió Nanao.

Ichigo y Rukia iban caminando delante hablando sobre el desastre y como podrían salir de aquella situación, cuando de repente el vidrio de una especie de oficina a un lado del pasillo, estallo. Ichigo reacciono rápidamente a pesar de su herida, y tumbo al suelo a Rukia y la cubrió para que los pedazos de vidrio no le dieran. Se levantó vertiginosamente a ver que había hecho estallar el grueso vidrio y vio a una criatura de esas que ya había encontrado antes, era la criatura de chillidos supersónicos, Ichigo se descolgó ágilmente el subfusil, al mismo tiempo Rukia se puso en posición de disparo con la rodilla al suelo y apunto con la mágnum que le dio Ichigo, los dos abrieron fuego al mismo tiempo volviendo a la criatura un colador sanguiloniento.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Ichigo mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la chica. Un pequeño vidrio había raspado una mejilla a Rukia dejándole un raspón poco profundo pero que emanaba mucha sangre -Oh mira lo que te has hecho, haber déjame ver.- dijo Ichigo amablemente mientras de los suministros que le habían dado los militares sacaba un pedazo de algodón y alcohol.

-Eh no es necesario.- protesto Rukia, pero fue callada cuando el pelinaranja limpio y desinfecto suavemente la herida y luego le puso una pequeña gasa.

-Con esto bastara.- dijo Ichigo amablemente mientras guardaba el alcohol y el algodón que había sobrado.

Rukia se quedó un poco perpleja, Ichigo había sido tan cuidadoso cuando le curo el rostro y sintió que lo hizo con una ternura que ella no creyó capaz de que hubiera salido de aquel cabeza de zanahoria.

-Gracias.- dijo Rukia.

-No hay de que tonta, ahora vamos, Kyoraku-san y Ukitake-san me van a matar si los hago esperar más.- respondió Ichigo, pero su semblante se trasformó cuando sintió una aguda punzada debajo de las vendas.

-¿Qué paso estas bien?- pregunto Riruka que había llegado hasta ellos y se percató del gesto de Ichigo.

-Sí, sí estoy bien.- respondió Ichigo.

-No seas idiota, de seguro la herida se te ha abierto.- respondió la guardia.

-No, no es eso.- respondió el pelinaranja.

-Vamos no mientas idiota, anda, haber te reviso la herida.- intervino Rukia.

-De acuerdo, pero con cuidado.- respondió el pelinaranja.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?- rio Rukia mientras hacía que Ichigo se sentara.

Riruka observo como Ichigo obedecía lo que le decía Rukia, y parecía estar contento de que ella lo atendiera, ¿Qué habría visto Ichigo en ella?, no se podía negar que Rukia tenía un aire especial, y unos ojos hermosos, pero de ahí, no era tan agraciada que digamos, se podía decir que tenía una belleza simplona, y aun así Ichigo parecía embobado por ella; Riruka no sabía cómo le iba a hacer, pero no se iba a rendir, ya se le ocurriría algo para hacer que Ichigo le preste atención a ella.

Ichigo se sentó en el piso y por órdenes de Rukia se deshizo del torso del traje, Rukia pudo volver a ver su fornido torso, pero se asustó al ver la mancha rojiza que se extendía bajo el vendaje.

-Rayos, sí que se ha abierto del todo.- dijo Rukia mientras veía la herida.- Eres un idiota no era necesario que me protegieras de los vidrios.

-Ya, ya, además el que tiene la herida soy yo, yo decidía si protegerte o no, además no podía permitir que te pasara algo.- respondió Ichigo mientras hacia una mueca de dolor cuando Rukia procedía a cambiarle el vendaje y a limpiarle la herida.

Riruka pudo ver como Rukia pasaba sus manos por el bien formado torso de Ichigo, le daba unos celos al ver como Ichigo no decía nada, y como Rukia curaba la herida y como él la miraba embobado, sabía que solo lo estaba curando, pero le daba unos celos terribles, ella no podía estar perdiendo ante una chica que no le llegaba a los talones, que no igualaba la gran Riruka Dokugamine.

Rukia termino de vendar a Ichigo, y este se puso el traje.

-Eh, idiota debemos conseguir una maquina H.E.V para cargar tu raje, esta sin batería, así no te protege nada.- lo regaño Rukia.

-Si, como digas, vamos ya de una vez, que Kyoraku-san debe de estar esperando.- respondió el Pelinaranja.

-Vamos, apresúrense par de tortolos- intervino Nanao con una sonrisa burlona.

._.

Renji pensaba en como había llegado hasta ahí, era un idiota, siempre alguien lo mandaba, a veces sentía que él no tenía voz ni voto

-Eh, Abarai, ¿es por acá?- pegunto Ulquiorra mientras doblaba por un gris y monótono pasillo.

-Sí, solo debemos seguir este pasillo, subir un ascensor, atravesar una pequeña área de frigoríficos, y llegamos al complejo de oficinas, ahí seguro encontramos lo que quiere el doc Kyoraku.- respondió Renji mientras revisaba su desert y la recargaba después de haber disparado contra dos de esos especies de zombies.

-Entendido- Respondió monótonamente Ulquiorra.

Los dos jóvenes avanzaron por los fríos pasillos, y lograron llegar hasta el ascensor, Renji lo llamo y como era de esperarse el ascensor no respondió, los dos tuvieron que hacer un agujero en la puerta de vidrio y entrar por ahí, por suerte habían escaleras de mano instaladas, a un lado de la caja del ascensor, y lograron subir por ahí.

El tacto de la escalera de mano era fría y áspera, Renji se arrepintió de no haber cogido su equipo completo, el cual incluía unos cómodos guantes, ¿pero cómo se iba a imaginar el que se produciría aquel desastre?, lamentándose mentalmente Renji subía por la fría escalera de mano; sobre él, iba aquel soldado, Ulquiorra, parecía ser un tío sin emociones, pero en verdad se había dado cuenta que era una persona con más principios que los que aparentaba.

Los dos lograron llegar al siguiente nivel, y subieron con dificultad ya que otra puerta de vidrio les impedía el subir todo el cuerpo, Renji estuvo casi a punto de caer, pero por suerte Ulquiorra rompió un lado de la puerta para poder entrar, y pasaron los dos por el agujero.

Ante ellos se extendía un pasadizo más acogedor que el anterior, tenía el piso alfombrado y estaba bien iluminado, las puertas estaban cerradas, y en el aire no se olía nada que tuviera que ver con cadáveres ni mutantes. Caminaron por los acogedores pasillos, no sin dejar de apuntar con armas, al lado de ellos se extendía una gran ala del sector L, el sector que era administrativo y era como una tapadera a los sectores subterráneos; el ala por donde habían entrado era el ala comedor, ahí se servían las comidas incluso a los científicos de los niveles subterráneos. Si querían llegar al área de oficinas y a la enfermería, debían rodear toda aquella ala, pero por suerte en la cocina, había un sistema de frigoríficos los podía llevar fácilmente a la enfermería del complejo de oficinas.

-Si este era un complejo de oficinas, ¿Por qué no hay nadie?- pregunto Ulquiorra un poco extrañado ante el pesado silencio e toda la gran estancia.

-Es que como era una tapadera del gobierno, entonces trabajaban igual que en cualquier sitio, hasta sábado al medio día, después se iban, por eso no hay nadie hoy, se suponían que regresaban mañana Lunes.- respondió el pelirrojo mientras avanzaba tranquilamente hacia el sistema de frigoríficos de la cocina.

-Interesante.- respondió Ulquiorra un poco sorprendido.

Los jóvenes entraron a la cocina, aquí las luces estaban apagadas, pero el hábil guardia las logro encender fácilmente. Fueron hacia el fondo de la enorme cocina hasta que vieron las puertas del frigorífico. Con maestría Renji abrió un panel de alambres y circuitos al costado del frigorífico y con unos hábiles movimientos logro abrir el frigorífico. Ulquiorra abrió las puertas y dentro se sorprendió al ver a dos chicas que temblaban de frio.

._.

Los 4 jóvenes se pusieron en marcha por el frio y casi oscuro pasillo, para regresar al área del sector C y al laboratorio de pruebas donde se encontraban Kyoraku y Ukitake. Rukia inspeccionaba todas las habitaciones buscando una maquina H.E.V para cargar el traje de Ichigo y de paso el suyo también. Las maquinas que iban encontrando estaban gastadas o inservibles, pero Rukia logro encontrar una que estaba cargada al 100%.

-¡Eh por fin!- exclamó Rukia feliz al ver la maquina naranja con los tres tubos trasparentes llenos de aquel liquido cargado de electricidad para los trajes.

-Hasta que tu búsqueda da resultados.- Contesto molesta Riruka que se había cansado de andar tanto buscando la bendita máquina.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas?- contesto Rukia.

-Ya, ya cálmate Rukia.- intervino Ichigo.

-Pero.- dijo Rukia cuando de nuevo fue interrumpida.

-Gracias por esforzarte en buscar la máquina, sé que lo hiciste para que no vuelva a ser herido, ya que es mi traje el que esta descargado.- dijo Ichigo mirando hacia la máquina.

Rukia estaba confundida, y solo se limitó a asentir, bueno al menos ese tonto tomaba en cuenta sus esfuerzos ¿no?, eso era bueno.

-Eh, ¿comienzas tu o yo?- pregunto Rukia mientras salía de sus pensamientos e intentaba disimular su sonrojo.

-Pues creo que comienzo yo esta vez enana.- respondió sonriente Ichigo.

-Pues adelante usted señor.- respondió Rukia devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ichigo conecto su traje y enseguida este recupero "vida", y comenzó a activarse el blindaje, cuando el traje se llenó al 80% Ichigo lo desconecto.

-Ahora señorita, le toca a usted.- dijo Ichigo fingiendo seriedad y en un tono aristocrático,

-Gracias, noble caballero, ahora mismo me "enchufo"- contesto Rukia siguiendo el juego y riendo.

Rukia cargo su traje, con el 20% de energía que quedaba en la máquina, y al final termino con su traje cargado al 76%.

Nanao observaba divertida el juego de sus amigos, y reía para sí, mientras a Riruka no le hacía gracia y los miraba extrañada.

Los dos se alejaron de la maquina descargada, y regresaron junto a Nanao y la guardia.

-Ichigo, ¿ahora estas bien?- pregunto Riruka mientras miraba a Ichigo sostener de nuevo su subfusil.

-Sí, me siento mejor, el traje amortigua mis pasos y casi no siento mi peso.- respondió Ichigo amablemente.

Riruka quiso entablar una conversación con Ichigo, pero Nanao hábilmente lo distrajo.

-Heh vago, debemos ir con Kyoraku, ¿acaso quieres ser el culpable de que le pase algo?- interrumpió Nanao.

-No, claro que no, ya voy, no quiero que me hagas algo luego- contesto Ichigo.

-¿A quién le has dicho loca?- pregunto Nanao enfurecida.

-A cierta histérica que me tiene hasta la coronilla.- Respondió Ichigo con una mirada desafiante, cuando de repente fue golpeado.

-¡Idiota!, deja de discutir y vamos de una vez, además se te olvida que Ukitake-san esta herido.- intervino Rukia golpeando a Ichigo.

-Au! Rukia!, pero recuerda que Renji fue con ellos.- se quejó Ichigo sobándose el golpe y con el enojo contenido.

-¿Renji?, ese es tu amigo el pelirrojo de tatuajes, debe ser un vago igual a ti.- respondió Rukia con una sonrisa histérica.

-¿Igual a mí?, yo no soy igual a ese idiota.- reclamo Ichigo.

-Ya, ya idiota, vamos.- intervino la pelifucsia.

-Ya, ya ¡ahora todas están en mi contra!- se quejó el pelinaranja.

Rukia le dio otro golpe, pero esta vez más suave.

-Vamos idiota camina- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, mientras pensaba en que ese pelinaranja era en verdad una rareza, a pesar de ser un inmaduro e idiota, era divertido, inteligente, de principios además de extrañamente guapo, y se había enamorado en ella!, ella no lo quería aceptar pero también había empezado a enamorarse de él.

Los cuatro avanzaron por los últimos pasillos de los pasajes industriales, hasta que llegaron a la escalera que los llevaba al sector C. Allí se encontraron con un par de criaturas, de las cuales Ichigo se deshizo rápidamente, pero al adentrarse en el pasillo que os llevaría al laboratorio de pruebas, se encontraron con una criatura reptiloide, que al verlos les ataco con una especie de rayos verde de energía que salían de sus manos.

-¡Pero que rayos es eso!- exclamo Ichigo al ver a la criatura reptiloide que los atacaba con esos rayos verdes.

-¡Ichigo, apunta a la cabeza!- exclamo Rukia mientras esquivaba uno de esos rayos.

-¡rápido!- exclamo Riruka mientras habría fuego, pero fallo.

Ichigo apunto y disparo una ráfaga que impacto en la criatura haciéndole desplomarse, Rukia le dio el tiro de gracia.

-¿Pero qué rayos es esta cosa?- pregunto Nanao sorprendida al ver a la criatura tendida en el suelo, le recordaba a una versión de E.T fusionado con alíen de la película "aliens vs depredador".

-No lo sé, pero lo único que me alegra es saber que pueden morir.- respondió Ichigo viendo a la extraña criatura.

-Eso mismo digo.- intervino Rukia.

El grupo avanzo, dejando el cadáver de la extraña criatura, doblaron por un pasillo y vieron más cadáveres de esas criaturas reptiloides, siguieron por el pasillo y rogaron porque no hubieran atacado a Kyoraku y Ukitake, avanzaron unos metros más a trote llegaron hasta el pasillo donde estaba el laboratorio de pruebas.

._.

-Cálmate Ishida-san, regresaran pronto, si Ulquiorra es uno de los hombres de Stark, estoy seguro que hará todo lo que este en sus manos para traer las medicinas y herramientas para curar a este chica.- dijo Urahara intentando calmar a Ishida.

Uryu se calmó, y se sentó al lado de la mesa donde estaba Nemu, cuando de repente todos en la estancia se tensaron, por el pasillo sonaban pasos, no solo de una sino de más personas.

-¡Rayos, ya nos descubrieron los militares!- exclamo en voz baja Uryu.

-Cálmense todos, no hay porque sacar conclusiones.- dijo Kyoraku.- Más bien, por favor Urahara-san activa el mecanismo de cierre de la puerta.

-Espera, no creo que sean militares, los pasos se escuchan demasiados fuertes y obvios, mejor veré quien es.- respondió Urahara pensativo, y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

El científico rubio se asomó por la puerta para ver quiénes eran los que venían, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al observar a dos jóvenes en traje de roteccion, y a dos chicas que venían con ellos, los de los trajes eran Ichigo y Rukia.

-Creo que no es necesario activar el mecanismo de cierre.- dijo Urahara.

-Pero Urahara-san, ¿quiénes son los que vienen?- pregunto confundido Ishida.

-Son solo Kurosaki-san y Kuchiki-san- respondió el científico.- a y por cierto Kyoraku, vienen con Nanao-chan y otra chica más.

-Sabía que Ichigo regresaría a salvo.- respondió en un tono orgulloso Kyoraku.

-¿Dijiste Kurosaki?, entonces ese idiota sigue vivo.- intervino Ishida con una sonrisa esporádica.

-Si Ishida-san, Ichigo está vivo- respondió Urahara volteando hacia el joven de anteojos.

-Tiene una suerte ese idiota.- respondió Ishida.

-Pues si así es, tengo mucha suerte.- intervino Ichigo al llegar a la puerta del laboratorio.

-Ichigo, colega, pensé que habías muerto.- respondió Ishida.

-¡Qué casualidad!, yo también pene lo mismo de ti.- respondió Ichigo riendo.

-Ichigo, veo que las lograste encontrar.- intervino Kyoraku con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Así es Kyoraku-san.- respondió el pelinaranja.

-¿Cómo esta Ukitake-san?- pregunto Rukia interviniendo en la alegre platica.

-Estoy bien Kuchiki, me alegro de verlos.- respondió Ukitake.

-La situación de Ukitake parece haber mejorado pero la que si esta grave es Nemu-san, Kyoraku le limpio la herida, pero esta es muy grave.- intervino Urahara.

-¿Nemu?, preguntaron los recién llegados.

-Sí, bueno, no sé si la conocían, pero ella es Nemu, trabajaba con Mayuri-san, es la que está sobre la mesa.- respondió Ishida en un tono algo apagado y algo triste.

-Oh Dios!, está muy mal.- intervino Nanao al ver a la pálida chica.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pegunto Riruka.

-Fue una herida de bala, le logramos sacar la bala, pero el impacto comprometió importantes arterias, sin las herramientas necesarias, Kyoraku-san no puede hacer nada.

-No sé si sirva de mucho, pero "los espada" me dieron algunos suministros médicos, quizá haya ahí morfina o algo para aliviar al menos a esta chica.- intervino Ichigo.

-A ver, dame eso Ichigo.- respondió Kyoraku.

Ichigo obedeció y se descolgó la bolsa con los suministros médicos que le había dado Neliel, se la extendió a Kyoraku, y este empezó a abrirla y rebuscar en ella, hasta que encontró un par de frasquitos.

-Um, creo que esto aliviara el dolor y el sangrado.- susurro mecánicamente Kyoraku mientras llenaba una jeringa con el contenido de una de los frasquitos.

Kyoraku inyecto el líquido en el brazo de la chica con suavidad, y guardo otra jeringa en una bolsa antiséptica.

-Esto al menos la aliviara hasta que regresen.- dijo Kyoraku mientras sentía el pulso de la chica que se relajaba.

-¿Quiénes van a regresar?- pregunto el pelinaranja.

-Ah no lo sabes verdad, hace rato estuvieron aquí Renji y un soldado de los "espada" y se…

-¿Ulquiorra?- pregunto Rukia.

-Sí, se llamaba Ulquiorra Cifer, ¿Qué ya se han encontrado con él?- pregunto Kyoraku.

-Bueno si, el me ayudo…- respondió Rukia.

-Sí, ya lo habíamos visto, es un buen tío.- interrumpió Ichigo.

-Oh ya veo.- intervino Urahara.

-Entonces él y Renji se…?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Ellos se ofrecieron en ir a buscar medicinas y herramientas quirúrgicas a la enfermería en el complejo de oficinas.

-Ah ya veo…- respondió el pelinaranja sentándose en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared.

-Sabes, nosotros también planeábamos ir al complejo de Oficinas, bueno se le ocurrió a la enana, ya que de ahí podemos ir hacia el sector lambda sin problemas.- agrego Ichigo.

-Es una buena idea, pero no podemos partir hasta que lleguen ellos con las medicinas y las herramientas.- intervino Ishida.

-Tienes razón, solo podemos esperar.- respondió Rukia sentándose al lado de Ichigo.

-Sí, solo podemos esperar.- respondió Urahara mirando a los dos jóvenes de traje mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en las comisuras de los labios.

._.

Renji y Ulquiorra se quedaron algo extrañados y sorprendidos al ver aquellas dos chicas dentro, una era una guardia de seguridad pelinegra, mientras la otra iba con bata parecida a la de los científicos y además tenía el cabello naranja oscuro, Ulquiorra fue el primero en reaccionar y entro rápidamente y saco a una de las chicas que estaba en evidente estado de shock por la hipotermia, Renji reacciono al ver el movimiento de Ulquiorra y se apresuró a sacar a la otra chica que conocía muy bien.

Renji se había quedado estupefacto porque aquella otra chica que acompañaba a la de cabellos naranjas, era una conocida chica pelinegra de cuerpo y costumbres atléticas, ¿Cómo rayos Tasuki se había involucrado en todo esto?

Con aquellas interrogantes en su mente, Renji termino de sacar a la chica del frigorífico, la puso sobre una de las mesas de la cocina, su tacto era helado, inclusive unas pequeñas escarchas de hielo se habían adherido al chaleco del uniforme, Renji se lo saco inmediatamente y busco alguna manta o algo por estilo para hacer entrar en calor a la chica, Ulquiorra había encontrado una especie de cortina y estaba intentando hacer reaccionar a la pelinaranja, pero Renji no tenía nada, así que no tuvo más remedio que usar su calor corporal para hacer entrar en calor a la chica. Renji se acercó a Tasuki y empezó a estrecharla contra el, le sobaba la espalda y le daba suaves palmadas en el rostro, estuvo así por al menos unos minutos pro la chica no reaccionaba.

_-¡Rayos Tasuki, reacciona!, ¡Eres una chica fuerte, esto no te pude tumbar!_- pensaba desesperado el pelirrojo al ver como la chica no reaccionaba.

-¡Vamos idiota, no me puedes dejar solo!- susurro Renji cada vez más nervioso y preocupado, mientras intentaba frenéticamente hacer entrar en calor a la chica.

Ulquiorra logro encender algunas hornillas de la cocina lateral, ambos acercaron a las jóvenes hasta allí e intentaban hacerles entrar en calor.

Después de unos minutos las chicas recuperaron su ritmo cardiaco normal, y reaccionaron del todo.

-Uf!, que susto me has dado Tasuki.- saludo Renji aliviado al ver que la chica reaccionaba del todo.

-¿Renji?- respondió la chica tosiendo un poco.- ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo pasaba por acá, y te vi ahí jugando a la niña exploradora en el polo sur, ¿Qué rayos hacías ahí dentro?

-Lo que paso, fue que un montón de criaturas nos empezó a rodear, y no tuvimos mas escapatoria que encerrarnos ahí…- respondió la chica pelinaranja con voz temblorosa y tosiendo.

-¿Criaturas?, pero si este sector es segur…- respondió Renji, pero como queriéndole contradecir, un coro de gemidos llegaron a sus oídos.

Renji y Ulquiorra voltearon rápidamente hacia la fuente de aquellos sonidos y observaron al menos diez tambaleantes zombis que avanzaban hacia ellos, el espada alzo su fusil de asalto y descargo unas rápidas ráfagas sobre las criaturas más cercanas. Renji lo imito y levanto su pesada desert Eagle y apunto cuidadosamente a las cabezas de las criaturas, apretó el gatillo 6 veces seguidas haciendo caer a 5 criaturas. Los jóvenes pensaban que habían ganado, cuando de repente un coro de gemidos les llegaron del pasillo, y por al puerta de la cocina aparecieron otra decena de criaturas, Ulquiorra se puso en posición para lanzar una granada, pero Renji lo detuvo justo a tiempo, si hacían explotar una granada en la cocina, no solo las criaturas morirían sino también ellos, Ulquiorra saco el cargador vacío y metió otro de forma vertiginosa, y volvió a disparar ráfagas cortas contra los zombies más próximos, Renji por su parte casi a quemarropa elimino a 3 criaturas que estaban ya cerca de Tasuki y a la otra chica.

Después de unos 20 minutos la batalla parecía haber terminado, desde el pasillo no les llegaban más gemidos, así que Renji salió a revisar.

-¡Todo en orden!- exclamo Renji, mientras regresaba a la cocina.

-Ves por eso era que nos metimos al frigorífico- intervino Tasuki mientras observaba los cadáveres en el suelo.

-Si ya me di cuenta.- respondió Renji.

-Abarai, creo que debemos seguir a lo que vinimos a hacer.- intervino el pelinegro mientras que recargaba su M16.

-Sí, ya Ulquiorra, ya voy- respondió Renji.

-¿A dónde van?- pregunto la chica pelinaranja.

-Vamos a buscar unos suministros médicos para un herido grave.- respondió bruscamente Ulquiorra.

-¿Tienen un herido grave?- pregunto Tasuki.

-Sí, es una chica, una amiga de Ishida, el amigo de Kurosaki.- respondió Renji.

-Kurosaki-kun y Ishida-kun ¿siguen vivos?- pregunto la pelinaranja.

-Sí, siguen vivos.- respondió Ulquiorra mas irritado.- Renji deja de perder el tiempo tenemos que conseguir esas medicinas.- termino de decir.

-¡Eh quien te has creído para callar así a Orihime, y ordenar a Renji!- pregunto molesta Tasuki.

-Eh Tasuki déjale, es un buen tío, solo que es verdad, hay una chica que se está muriendo necesitamos conseguir esas medicinas.- intervino el pelirrojo calmando a Tasuki.

-Es verdad Tasuki, mejor dejémosles que vayan, por cierto, ¿Qué clase de herida es?- preguntó Orihime.

-Es una herida de bala.- respondió en el mismo tono frio el joven soldado.

-¿Herida de bala?, creo que pudo hacer algo, ¿van a la enfermería no es cierto?, pues yo trabajo ahí, quizás pueda ayudar.-Respondió Orihime.

-¡En serio!, ¡es excelente!- exclamo el pelirrojo emocionado.- Entonces vamos a la enfermería, para que saques lo que necesites para curar a Nemu.

-Claro, no hay problema, vamos- respondió sonriente Orihime.

Los 4 jóvenes se pusieron en marcha, atravesaron el frio frigorífico por la ruta que Renji conocía, y lograron llegar hasta el pasillo hacia la enfermera, lo siguieron hasta llegar a una enorme puerta metálica con una luna en medio, y de nuevo Renji activo el mecanismo de apertura por medio de los cables detrás de una panel de acceso, y lograron entrar.

La enfermería era un lugar amplio, y tenía varios cubículos y camillas, además estaba bien equipado, e iluminado, las pantallas de ordenador estaban prendidas aun, y en ellas se podían observar el logo del ejercito de Japón y el mensaje de bloqueo.

Orihime entro a la enfermería y se dirigió a un estante donde de unas gavetas saco unas ampollas, vendas, y otros utensilios, y de un pequeño frigorífico saco unos inyectables especiales y los puso dentro de un pequeño cooler para mantenerla frías.

Los cuatro salieron de la estancia, y tomaron el pasillo de regreso al frigorífico de la cocina, lo atravesaron de nuevo y salieron a la cocina, y desde ahí emprendieron el viaje de regreso hasta el laboratorio de pruebas.

._.

Rukia se había sentado al lado del pelinaranja, mientras que Ishida había retornado a su asiento para vigilar el estado de Nemu. Urahara, Kyoraku y Ukitake discutían sobre lo acontecido y formulaban teorías, mientras que Nanao y Riruka hablaban, pero esta última lanzaba miradas esporádicas hacia la pareja de trajes que conversaban en el suelo.

-Eh, Ichigo.- dijo Rukia interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

-¿Qué quieres enana?- pregunto Ichigo con la mirada perdida.

-Eh no es momento para ponerse pensativo, dime una cosa, esa chica de ahí ¿qué es de tu amigo?, porque se ve muy preocupado.

- Bueno lo único que sé, es que creo que es su novia o algo así, nunca me conto bien.- respondió Ichigo mientras observaba la mesa donde estaba la chica.

-¿Crees que se mejore?- pregunto Rukia viendo también a la pálida chica.

-No lo sé, pero espero que si.- respondió el pelinaranja

-Yo también lo espero, pero se ve muy mal.- respondió Rukia, después se hizo otra pausa y silencio.

-Y, ¿tu cómo te sientes?- pregunto Ichigo cambiando el tema de la conversación.

-Me siento bien, ¿Por qué preguntas?- respondió extrañada Rukia.

-Solo quería saber, ¿Cómo va la herida de tu rostro? ¿Te arde?

-No, ya no me arde, espero que no me quede marca- respondió la pelinegra riendo.

-No creo que te quede marca, además seguirías viéndote bien, inclusive con una cicatriz.- respondió Ichigo sonriendo.

-Eh, deja de fastidiar, como ¿crees que me vería bien con una cicatriz?- respondió Rukia algo enojada y tocándose suavemente sobre la herida de su rostro.

-Bueno no lo sé, pero a mí no me molestaría en nada.- respondió el pelinaranja.

-Que, ¿acaso ahora te has vuelto todo un don juan?- pregunto Rukia haciendo una mueca.- recuerdo antes cuando te vi en el tren, como te pusiste al verme, te quedaste paralizado.- agrego Rukia riendo al final.

-Eh cállate enana, además eso en tren solo fue una excepción, en verdad nunca me pongo así al conocer a una chica.- contesto Rukia.

-¿Estás diciendo entonces de que eres experto conquistando chicas?- pregunto Rukia arqueando una ceja.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se reprendió mentalmente.

-No, no es eso, solo digo que cuando te vi fue diferente, yo siempre había sido neutral con las chicas por eso nunca me había pasado eso, pero al verte, sí que fue extraño.- Respondió Ichigo causando un sonrojo en Rukia.

-No es cierto, conozco a los de tu clase, se valen de varias mañas e historias para engañarnos, se hacen los inocentes.- respondió Rukia con una sonrisa asesina al final.

-¿Que estas queriendo decir enana?- pregunto Ichigo volteando el rostro hacia Rukia.

-Vamos no te hagas, me di cuenta desde el inicio como te mira esa guardia- respondió Rukia refiriéndose a Riruka.

-Oh por favor, ¿Riruka?- respondió Ichigo extrañado.

-Si ella, eh notado como te ve, incluso como me ve cuando hablo contigo, inclusive en este momento.- respondió Rukia mirándolo de frente y de reojo a la pelifucsia que alzaba su mirada y los veía.

-Ah ya veo-rio el pelinaranja- no me había dado cuenta, pero no creas que yo la ilusione ni nada de eso, no sé ni siquiera porque esta interesada en mi.- respondió Ichigo sorprendido y algo confundido.

-Bueno ya te diste cuenta ahora, dime ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?- pregunto Rukia.

-Nada, yo solo te quiero a ti, pero si llega la ocasión se lo aclarare personalmente para evitar problemas.- respondió Ichigo seguro de sí mismo.

Rukia sonrió y se enrojeció un poco, luego golpeo a Ichigo.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces maldita loca?!- pregunto Ichigo furioso mientras se sobaba en el lugar donde había recibido el golpe.

-Ya, ya no seas llorón, además no te golpeé muy fuerte.- respondido la pelinegra sonriendo satisfecha.

Los dos jóvenes seguían discutiendo y hablando cuando se percataron de Kyoraku los veía y sonreía, inmediatamente los dos jóvenes se enrojecieron, se callaron y miraron hacia otro lado.

-Rayos, creo que Kyoraku-san ya se dio cuenta.- susurro Ichigo mientras veía hacia otra dirección.

-Si eso parece, ahora nos va a estar molestando.- respondió Rukia, mientras también dirigía la vista a otro lado.

Como respuesta a su presagio, Kyoraku venia hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Rayos estamos perdidos!- susurro Ichigo.

-Disimula idiota.- respondido Rukia mientras volteaba hacia él y en otro tono diferente de voz comenzaba a hablar.

-Eh Kurosaki, ¿Cuál crees que sea el origen de todo este desastre?- pregunto Rukia fingiendo seriedad.

-No lo sé, pero la teoría que más concordaría con los hechos suscitados recientemente, sería la de la cascada de resonancias.- respondió igual de serio Ichigo.

-Eh buen intento Ichigo, Rukia.- interrumpió Kyoraku mientras miraba a los dos.- Pero no me podrán engañar , yo sé cuál es la forma en la que se ven dos personas enamoradas.

-¿De qué habla doctor Kyoraku?- pregunto Rukia haciéndose la desentendida.

-Vamos Kuchiki-san no te hagas, los he venido observando desde hace tiempo, incluso me di cuenta antes de que ustedes mismos.- respondió el hombre.

-A que te refieres Kyoraku-san?- interrogo Ichigo.

-Kyoraku estaba a punto de responder, pero en ese momento por la puerta del laboratorio aparecieron dos jóvenes corriendo.

.

Renji y Ulquiorra habían logrado llegar a tiempo con lo necesario para Nemu, pero lo que más sorprendió a todos, y en especial a Ichigo y a Uryu, fue el ver a Orihime y a Tasuki con ellos.

-Bueno Ishida-san, creo que por ahora Nemu está estable, aun no l apodemos mover, pero quizás en unas hora ya, sería mejor dejar este laboratorio, y mejor ir hacia el complejo de oficinas, ahí será más seguro, en esta zona no solo hay actividad militar, sino también están esas criaturas.- dijo Kyoraku un poco cansado después de haber, junto con Orihime quien resulto una talentosa médica, curado y estabilizado a Nemu.

-Si tienes razón Kyoraku-san, debemos movernos de aquí.- respondió el joven de gafas que ahora tenía un semblante más relajado al saber que Nemu estaba fuera de peligro.

Renji, Tasuki, Orihime, Ichigo y Rukia, conversaban en un lado del laboratorio, estaban escuchando atentamente el relato de como habían logrado sobrevivir Tasuki y Orihime. Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que Tasuki y Orihime se apartaron seguidas por Renji.

Mientras tanto Ichigo y Rukia volvieron a sentarse contra la pared.

-Entonces, esas dos eran tus amigas, ¿Cómo no sabías que trabajan aquí?- pregunto extrañada Rukia.

-Eh, ¿porque crees que tengo siempre que saber todo?- cuestiono Ichigo un poco cansado por el agotador día.

-Ya, tranquilo, y no te pongas cómodo que en una hora debemos partir hacia el complejo de oficinas, Kyoraku-san quiere que pasemos la noche allá.- respondió la pelinegra bostezando.

-No me digas, aquí la que está cansada eres tu…- respondió Ichigo.

-Ya vas a comenzar de nuevo, dame un espiro, estoy cansa… ¡rayos!- exclamo Rukia al ver que aceptaba que estaba cansada.

-Hasta tu misma lo dijiste.- rio el pelinaranja.-Ya, no te molesto, yo también estoy algo agotado, es más si quieres puedes dormir algo, todavía falta algo de 1 hora para partir; anda descansa.- sugirió Ichigo mientras hacía que Rukia apoyara su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Rukia se dejó controlar, y apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro del freso, aunque se sonrojo un poco, no le importo que la vieran, en verdad sí que estaba agotada. Con esto pensamientos Rukia se durmió, mientras que Ichigo inconscientemente, como si se tratara de un reflejo pasaba su mano por la negra cabellera.

.

Orihime estaba junto a Tasuki y Renji, aunque estos dos últimos conversaban amenamente, ella estaba rezagada de la conversación y solo se limitaba a escuchar, hasta que se percató de lo juntos que estaban Ichigo y Rukia, le dolió algo el ver esto, ella había tenido una relación con Ichigo pero al final termino porque en verdad Ichigo la veía como una hermana menor más que como una novia, el mismo le termino, ella había pensado que con este nuevo empleo en Black Society podría acercarse a Ichigo de nuevo, pero al parecer este ya había encontrado a alguien.

Orihime los seguía contemplando, mientras que Rukia dormía sobre el hombro de Ichigo, y este le acariciaba el cabello mientras también empezaba a dormirse. Inue no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada también, pero no por Ichigo.

.

Riruka estaba sentada en una esquina, estaba leyendo una revista, era una entrevista a un grupo, Franz Ferdinand, se entretuvo un rato con las respuestas de Alex Kapranos, pero se aburrió rápidamente, su mente solo podía pensar en lo humillada que se sentía; ¿cómo ella?, la gran Riruka Dokugamine, podía ser opacada tan fácil por una simple chica. Riruka no era de la clase de chicas que aceptaba perder tan fácil, además, Ichigo no era un juego, era un chico totalmente diferente a los que había conocido, definitivamente ella se quedaría con él, no se lo dejaría a nadie; aunque ahora había aparecido otro obstáculo, era una chica inocentona, Riruka recordaba que se llamaba Inue; se veía que estaba enamorada de Ichigo; ahora tenía otra piedra en el zapato; bueno, ya vería que podía hacer, ahora estaba agotada. Dejo la revista a un lado y arrecosto la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos, y en ese momento se le ocurrió algo genial, con esto mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, después de todo ese nuevo obstáculo podía resultar una herramienta muy útil…

* * *

Bueno como vemos Riruka ya esta empezando a sacar las garras, y han aparecido nuevos personajes, al parecer Ulquiorra se quedara con el grupo de supervivinetes, y vemos que cada vez Ichigo y Rukia se acercan mas para haberse conocido el mismo dia, pero ¿seguirán así?, ¿Que planea Riruka?,¿quien sera el misterioso personaje que sirve al hombre de traje?, ¿quienes son sus jefes? ¿porque dice que Ichigo es un especimen interesante?, ¿estas nuevas criaturas son mas peligrosas?, ¿que paso con los espada?, bueno son muchas interrogantes que se resolveran queizas en el sgte capitulo solo sigan leyendo xd.

._.

Me vuelvo a disculpar por la demora en actualizar, y les sruego que no se hayan desanimado de seguir leyendo el fic, agradesco a todos los que siguen el fic, y espero que em hagan llegar sus opiniones, en verdad si son importantes, a veces se necesita animos o saber que es lo que piensan, para no creer que escribo sin razon ni objetivo.

_que es la mente? algo real_  
_que es lo real?_  
_nada realmente_


	7. Acción y Reacción

¡Hola a todos! En especial a Anlu-chan y dandres527, en verdad siento la tardanza, como le dije a Anlu-chan actualizare dos caps seguido, el 8vo cap lo subiré mañana a esta misma hora o más antes, haré todo lo posible para ya no atrasarme, prometido,, les pido disculpas en verdad, bueno sin más, ahí les dejo el cap.

* * *

**Aclaración: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen al troll de Tite-Kube sensei, y Half life pertenece a Valve.**

* * *

** Accieh y Reacción**

En la estancia del laboratorio de pruebas había una tensa calma, como aquella que se siente antes de una tormenta, o la que debían sentir los soldados de la segunda guerra mundial antes de desembarcar en una aparente desolada playa, se respiraba un aire cargado, nadie sabía lo que les depararía el destino, en estos momentos ellos eran los propios hacedores de su provenir, en estos momentos todo podía suceder.

Kyoraku se plateaba teorías sobre lo que había podido salir mal, llegando siempre a la conclusión y la teoría más lógica: la de la cascada de resonancias, todo esto provocado por el aumento de potencia del reactor y la pureza de la muestra dada por el administrador. Mientras tanto Orihime se había apartado de Tatsuki y Renji y se había dirigido hacia donde Nemu, que estaba todavía durmiendo, aunque ya había pasado del peligro, aun seguía dormida tranquilamente gracias a que la herida había sido cocida, la bala extraída, así como ya le habían detenido el sangrado; además se veía que la morfina había hecho bien su trabajo, ya la pálida chica parecía descansar serenamente sin dolor.

Ukitake aprovechaba este tiempo para descansar y reponer energías, él mismo había resultado herido a sí que no estaría mal descansar un poco, mientras tanto el joven espada, Ulquiorra, estaba haciendo guardia en la puerta del laboratorio concentrado y atento en cualquier movimiento y en rastrear actividad humana o extraterrestre.

Urahara se encontraba sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la pared al frente de Ichigo y Rukia, los veía desde hace minutos y se percató de lo unidos que parecían estar, definitivamente todo un cambio a como estaban cuando se conocieron, Urahara también observo a la guardia de seguridad que había venido con Nanao, algo en ella le daba mala espina, sobre todo la forma que veía a Rukia y a Ichigo, no podía asegurarlo pero la mirada de aquella chica parecía tener un brillo de malicia, y a la vez de tristeza. Urahara también recordaba el rostro de aquel hombre, el administrador, por su culpa había ocurrido todo esto, a pesar de que le dijo las consecuencias de salir algo mal, el administrador no escucho e insistió en realizar las pruebas, ahora tenían las consecuencias, pero lo que le atormentaba era, ¿de dónde habría sacado esa muestras?, y lo que se comenzaba a preguntar era, ¿de verdad la cascada de resonancia habría causado este desastre?, ¿Por qué rayos parecía haber abierto un portal por donde pasaban organismos extraños?, estas preguntas se formulaban en la mente del rubio científico, y a pesar de su vasto conocimiento y saber, no podía darles respuesta.

Riruka estaba sentada en una esquina, estaba leyendo una revista, era una entrevista a un grupo, Franz Ferdinand, se entretuvo un rato con las respuestas de Alex Kapranos, pero se aburrió rápidamente, su mente solo podía pensar en lo humillada que se sentía; ¿cómo ella?, la gran Riruka Dokugamine, podía ser opacada tan fácil por una simple chica?. Riruka no era de la clase de chicas que aceptaba perder tan fácil, además, Ichigo no era un juego, era un chico totalmente diferente a los que había conocido, definitivamente ella se quedaría con él, no se lo dejaría a nadie; aunque ahora había aparecido otro obstáculo, era una chica inocentona, Riruka recordaba que se llamaba Inoue; se veía que estaba enamorada de Ichigo; ahora tenía otra piedra en el zapato; bueno, ya vería que podía hacer, ahora estaba agotada. Dejo la revista a un lado y puso la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos, y en ese momento se le ocurrió algo genial, con esto mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, después de todo, ese nuevo obstáculo podía resultar una herramienta muy útil, en verdad sí que le podía sacar provecho. Poco a poco comenzó a maquinarse un plan en su mente, dentro de poco lo pondría en marcha, primero debía acercarse a la chica.

Ichigo estaba con los ojos cerrados, y con la cabeza hacia atrás, pensaba en todo lo sucedido, y como hasta ayer era un joven Físico con un futuro prometedor, pero ahora todo se había ido al tacho, todo, inclusive hasta la propia humanidad, a pesar de que no tenía la certeza de esto, podría decirse que algo le decía que este incidente cambiaría la vida de todo el mundo, él no estaba seguro de que podría suceder luego, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro, de que quería que en su destino estuviera presente esa chica que tenía al lado, Rukia, a pesar de que la conocía poco tiempo, podía sentir de que podía confiar en ella con su vida, y también estaba seguro que no la dejaría por nada, y no permitiría que le sucediera algo, él debía luchar por ella, Rukia, el motivo para vivir a pesar de llevar la culpa de haber condenado a la humanidad entera. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Rukia, quien se lo iba a imaginar solo tenía poco tiempo de conocerla, pero ella se había convertido en su motivo para salir de este lugar con vida. Sin darse cuenta Ichigo también se quedó dormido

El tiempo se pasó rápidamente, se cumplió las dos horas, debían partir ya que Ulquiorra había recibido el mensaje de Los espada de que se quedarían en Black Society, porque mandarían apoyo, pero estas nuevas unidades si tenían la orden explicita de "limpiar" completamente el lugar. Todos se pusieron en marcha para ir al complejo de oficinas donde pasarían la noche, por suerte Nemu había despertado, Uryu la cargo en su espalda, mientras que Kyoraku ayudaba a su amigo Ukitake a caminar, ya que la pierna de este había sido alcanzado por un rayo de energía durante el incidente. Avanzaban por un oscuro pasillo, desde hace una hora habían cortado la electricidad, seguro ya habían llegado los refuerzos militares de los que habían hablado los espada, ahora deberían tener más cuidado.

Un frio pasillo se extendía ante ellos, casi infinito por la densa oscuridad que se cernía allí, la temperatura había bajado drásticamente, haciendo temblar a todos de frio, debían estar a unos 5 grados o menos, aunque Rukia e Ichigo no los sentían mucho por el traje, los demás sí que lo sentían, debían llegar rápidamente al complejo de oficinas, ya que durante la madrugada la temperatura quizá llegase a bajo cero, y eso sería grave para la salud e ellos, se podían producir casos de hipotermia, Orihime decía que en la enfermería había un generador y una estufa, así que unánimemente decidieron ir hacia allá. Renji y Ulquiorra que ya habían hecho el trayecto, sirvieron de guías, avanzaban delante del grupo, el avance era algo lento, ya que tenían que tantear las paredes, ya que Ulquiorra era el único con gafas de visión nocturna, y no podían arriesgarse a encender linternas por temor a los militares y a las criaturas, a pesar de que avanzaban rápido no lograban salir todavía del sector C, se supone que ya debían llegar a la zona de los frigoríficos, doblaron por una esquina, y Ulquiorra logro verlos, la entrada a la cocina, tal coma la habían dejado, entraron silenciosamente, advirtiendo a los demás para que no se tropiecen con los cadáveres de las criaturas regados por el suelo, llegaron hasta los frigoríficos, y gracias a que Renji no había cerrado la puerta pudieron entrar, ya que con la electricidad cortada, hubiera sido imposible abrir la pesada puerta, el grupo de sobrevivientes se adentró, Ulquiorra y Renji a la cabeza, seguidos de Riruka, Orihime, Uryu y Nemu, Nanao Kyoraku Ukitake y cerraba la caravana Ichigo y Rukia, gracias a que se había ido la electricidad el generador no estaba tan frio solo a unos grados menos que la temperatura de ambiente, aunque el suelo era otra historia, tenían que caminar con unos 10 cm de agua, eso les haría daños más tarde pero no se podían dar el lujo de rodear todo el complejo de oficinas, debían atravesar si o si el frigorífico, caminaban de puntillas para evitar mojarse los pies de más con la helada agua, hasta que poco a poco el agua empezó a desaparecer, eso significaba que habían legado al otro lado, Ulquiorra golpeo y encendió su visor nocturno que lo tenía apagado para horrar batería, y vio ante el la puerta, para sus suerte estaba abierta, tal como la dejo la última vez, eso significaba que nadie había llegado a esa área, eso era bueno.

Los primeros en adentrarse fueron Ulquiorra y Renji, comprobaron el pasillo y llamaron a los otros, Orihime que tenía las llaves de la enfermería la abrió, e ingresaron todos, menos 2, Rukia e Ichigo, ellos iban al último de la caravana, nadie sabe dónde se habían metido.

-Eh enana, los demás ya están avanzando, ¿que buscas?- pregunto Ichigo molesto, ya estaba perdiendo de vista al grupo.

-Eh, espera, es que tengo hambre, quizá en estos frigoríficos hay algo, quizás comida enlatada o algo así.- respondió Rukia despreocupadamente.

-Está bien pero apresúrate.- respondió Ichigo mientras volteaba a ver a donde se había metido Rukia.

-Eh Ichigo, aquí parece que hay unas cajas ayúdame a ver que es.- dijo Rukia dando la espalda a un almacén oscuro.

Ichigo la ilumino con la linterna, y al hacerlo un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, una criatura parecida a un guepardo partido por la mitad, estaba detrás de Rukia, abriendo sus extrañas fauces y ya se abalanzaba sobre Rukia, sin pensarlo dos veces alzo su subfusil jalo a Rukia y abrió fuego en modo automático, las balas dieron de lleno en la pared, ya que al jalar a Rukia el monstruo se asustó y se hizo a un lado, Ichigo observo como el monstruo parecía prepararse para lanzar algo, se arqueaba y retrocedía y voto algo como un líquido fosforescente, Ichigo en un acto reflejo tumbo al suelo a la pelinegra que no se explicaba que sucedía, y saco el cargador de su subfusil reemplazándolo por otro lleno, apunto cuidadosamente en modo semiautomático, y apretó el gatillo, lejos de escuchar el tableteo de las balas, solo escucho un chasquido sordo, el subfusil se había atascado, Ichigo solo sintió un enorme frio al escuchar esto, era prácticamente una sentencia de muerte, la criatura se preparaba para soltar más de su corrosiva sustancia, y ellos estaban tumbados en el piso indefensos, cuando la criatura soltó el líquido, Ichigo solo atino a cubrir a Rukia con su cuerpo.

._.

Era cierto, Ichigo ni Rukia estaban, se suponía que iban cerrando la caravana pero no estaban, ni parecian llegar, todos se asustaron cuando escucharon el tableteo de un arma, y por lo que reconocieron Ulquiorra, Renji y Tatsuki, era disparada en modo automático, eso solo podía significar dos cosas, una era que los soldados habían descubierto a Ichigo y a Rukia, o dos, que Ichigo estaba en una situación tan desesperada que solo podía atinar a diaprea a loco, cualquiera de los dos escenarios era crítico.

Aun no terminaba el tableteo y Ulquiorra partió, rumbo a donde escuchaba el tableteo del arma automática.

-Eh Ulquiorra, espera yo también voy.- dijo Renji deteniendo a Ulquiorra.

-Negativo, debes quedarte aquí, ya que si son militares solo tú y las dos guardias podrán proteger a estos civiles.- respondió Ulquiorra monótonamente, para luego darse vuelta y dirigirse hacia los disparos que habían cesado

Ulquiorra le quito el seguro a su m16 y corrió por el pasillo, entro en el frigorífico y gracias a los haces de una linterna que aprecia caer al piso se guio y llego hasta la chica y Kurosaki, pudo ver que una criatura como a las que ya había enfrentado antes junto con Renji estaba a punto de soltar la sustancia radioactiva contra los dos, vio como Kurosaki cubría con su cuerpo a la chica para evitar que le alcance el líquido, en fracciones de segundo cogió una bandeja metálica que había en uno d os estantes y con ella interrumpió el curso del radioactivo líquido, gritando al mismo tiempo a Kurosaki para que se apartaran, Ichigo pareció escucharle y rodo junto con la chica hacia la derecha evitando así por micras de segundo la sustancia fosforescente

._.

Ichigo cubrió a Rukia, no podía permitir que le pasara algo, espero el contacto con el corrosivo liquido pero este nunca llegó, para su suerte aquel joven soldado, Ulquiorra, había llegado justo a tiempo, evitando que el líquido les alcanzara a él y a Rukia, antes de que el soldado se lo ordenara el rodo junto con la pelinegra evitando así el segundo ataque de la criatura, se levantó del suelo e intento desatascar sus subfusil para disparar, pero el soldado lo hizo primero, con su m16, matando a la criatura la instante.

-Eh Rukia, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Ichio mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Rukia.

-Sí, gracias, estoy bien.- respondió Rukia.

-Eh, Ulquiorra, gracias.- dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose al joven soldado.

-No hay problema, ahora vayamos, deben descansar, mañana reanudaremos la marcha a las 0500 debemos avanzar hacia el sector lambda.- respondió Ulquiorra.

Ichigo y Rukia asintieron y siguieron al extraño soldado, aunque no lo pareciera era un buen tipo, o al menos así lo creía Ichigo.

Cuando regresaron a la enfermería todos respiraron tranquilos, en especial alguien, Orihime, y tenía motivos para estar alegre, lo que le dijo la guardia era mas que suficiente para estar feliz.

Flashback

_Inoue entro junto con los demás a la enfermería, cuando se dieron cuenta de que faltaban Ichigo y la chica pelinegra, a Orihime se le encogio el corazón, ¿Qué le habría sucedido a Ichigo?, ella misma queria ir a buscarlo, pero gracias al cielo, aquel joven soldado lo hizo._

_Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que nada malo le haya sucedido al pelinaranja, no ahora que se había reencontrado con él desde aquella fiesta hace casi un mes, la fiesta donde Ichigo le termino, y ella no le culpaba, Ichigo le trataba bien, nunca le falto el respeto, él la veía como una hermana más que como a una novia; y ese era el problema, Ichigo no quería seguir engañándola, y por eso le corto, le hizo ver que la quería pero como a una hermana pequeña no como a una mujer, a Orihime le dolió profundamente esto, pero no lo culpo, más bien le agradeció, ella sabía que Ichigo desde el principio había accedido a ser su novio por su insistencia: "déjame demostrarte que me puedes llegar a querer como yo a ti", le había dicho ella, y el pelinaranja se ablando y accedió a darle una oportunidad, solo que ella no había sido lo suficientemente buena para hacerlo cambiar de parecer, él la seguía viendo como una hermanita, incluso ella recurrió a usar su encanto femenino con él, pero él la rechazo educadamente y la llevo al cine y luego a comer, ese día se sintió como una idiota, creía que si se entregaba a Ichigo, este se daría cuenta de su amor y le correspondería, pero para su mala suerte él no era de esa clase de chicos, se sintió ridícula cuando él le volvió a poner la blusa, le trajo el abrigo y le dijo para ir a ver una película; y después en la fiesta que tuvieron cuando él y Uryu se graduaron, él le termino, dejándole destrozada, pero ella no debía rendirse, debía demostrarle que lo amaba, no importaba que él no lo hiciera, con su amor sería suficiente para compensar la falta de amor de Ichigo, o al menos así pensaba Orihime, por ello busco por todos los medios hacerse con un puesto en BlackSociety, la empresa donde trabajaba Ichigo, gracias a Tatsuki consiguió un puesto en la enfermería del sector de los complejos de oficinas, este seria el primer apso para volver a acercarse al pelinaranja._

_Pero ahora él había desaparecido, ¿Qué le habría pasado?, ademas había algo mas, él había desaparecido junto con la misma chica con la que lo vio muy cercano, con esa chica pelinegra, ¿pero porque Kurosaki-kun había preferido a esa chica que a ella? Orihime tenia todo lo que un hombre podía desear, era hermosa en el sentido completo de la palabara, pero quizás su apariencia física no sea suficiente para convencer a un chico como Ichigo, pero ademas ella era inteligente, noble, dulce y valiente, ¿eso acaso no bastaba?, ¿porque entocnes había prefrerido a esa chica?._

_Orihime se hallaba atormentandose sobre este hecho, hasta que aquella guardia pelifucia, se le acerco._

_-¿Inue verdad?.- pegunto la hermosa guardia._

_-Si… soy yo.- respondió Orihime saliendo de sus cavilaciones_

_-Te ves muy triste, igual que se veia Ichigo el otro dia…- respondió la guardia sentándose a su lado._

_-Kurosaki-kun estaba triste?._

_-Si, así es, la otra vez se puso muy triste, y yo le pregunte cual era la razón….- respondió Riruka._

_-¿Y cual era?.- respondió Inue visiblemente intrigada._

_-Eras tu…- respondió la guardia._

_-¿Yo?- respondió Orihime, mientras sentia que su corazón volvia a funcionar, y toda las nubes oscuras en el, desaparecian para dejar brillar el sol de la esperanza._

_-Si Orihime, tu, ¿sabes?, te digo esto, porque ustedes dos parecen estar sufriendo en silencio, no estoy segura de lo que en verdad paso, pero seguro que los marco, lo único que se, es que Ichigo esta arrepentido de lo que te hizo.- respondió Riruka mirrando hacia el suelo._

_-¿Kuroskai-kun esta arrepentido porque me corto?- respondió Orihime con una sonrisa._

_Riruka escucho lo que queria, recibió la leña que alimentaria su fogata de mentiras.- Si, él me dijo que estaba arepentido por haber despreciado a una hermosa y noble chica, dijo que se sentía como un idiota, por menospreciarte, ahora que ya no estaba junto a ti, se daba cuenta de la falta que le hacias.- respondió Riruka conteniendo al risa al ver que aquella tonta chica se creía todo lo que le estaba diciendo._

_- ¡Yo sabia que Kurosaki-kun se daría cuenta que el también me quiere!, gracias en verdad por contarme esto.- respondió Orihime con una gran sonrisa._

_-De nada Orihime, solo es que no soporto ver sufrir a una pareja tan hermosa como ustedes, ustedes deben estar unidos y ser felices.- respondió Riruka sonriendo.- Pero por favor, no le digas a Ichigo que te conté, él no queria que nadie lo sepa, por favor no le digas por ningún motivo.- pidió Riruka._

_-Claro que no se lo dire, gracias en verdad.- dijo Inoue con una sonrisa, la paz y la felicidad había retornado a su corazón._

Fin del Flashback

Ichigo y Rukia llegaron a la enfermería, acababan de estar a solo unos segundos de salir gravemente lastimados o de morir, pero gracias al destino o mas bien a Ulquiorra habían podido salir de aquella situación, Kyoraku fue el que más se alegro de verlos bien, mientras que Urahara empezó a hacer bromas sobre porque habían desaparecido, mientras tanto Tatsuki ya estaba acomodandose para dormir, al igual que Uryu y Nemu, Ukitake apenas llego se puso a seguir dumiendo mientras que Renji estaba haciendo guardia junto con Ulquiorra, Riruka estaba conversando con Nanao, mientras que Ichigo y Rukia habían ido hacia una esquina y se disponían a dormir; si Rukia se empeñaba en ocultar lo que sucedía con el pelinaranja, lo hacia muy mal, pero nadie se lo quiso hacer ver, ya conocían su genio.

Orihime decidio no perder mas tiempo, no podía permitir que Ichigo se siguiera acercando mas a esa chica, no ahora que sabia que él en verdad la extrañaba, así que decidio tomar valor y hablar con Ichigo.

-Eh, Rukia, a la próxima ten más cuidado, casi haces que muramos.- dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba al lado de la azabache.

-¿Eh?, solo tenía hambre, ademas no nos sucedió nada, ya no estes quejándote.- respondió Rukia dándole un golpe al pelinaranja

-Idiota, mejor duérmete ya, mañana será un largo dia, debemos ver la manera de salir de aquí y avisarle al mundo lo que ha sucedido.- respondió Ichigo mientras desordenaba los cabellos de la azabache.

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿podemos hablar?- dijo Orihime acercandose hasta donde estaba Ichigo.

-Inoue, ¿de que quieres hablar?.- respondió Ichigo un poco ofuscado.

-Es que…

-Vamos, Rukia puede escuchar, ella no tiene poque irse.- respondió Ichigo sabiendo lo que pensaba Inoue.

-Es que, es sobre nosotros…- respondió la pelinaranja, haciendo que Rukia se alarmara.

-Orihime, ya sabes que no hay nada que hablar ya de eso.- respondió Ichigo paternalmente, como quien le habla a una hermana pequeña.

- No te preocupes Ichigo, yo tengo que platicar de algo con Nanao, habla con la doctora, no te preocupes por mi.- respondió Rukia sinceramente.- Ya regreso.- agrego Rukia dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ichigo y luego levantándose para ir a donde se hallaba arrecostada Nanao.

Orihime se sento al lado de Ichigo y comenzó a hablar.

-Kurosaki-kun ¿Cómo están Yuzu-chan y Karin-chan?.- pregunto Inoue.

-Estan bien, gracias por preguntar, aunque el viejo sigue fastidiándoles.- respondió Ichigo.

-Se ve que el Señor Isshin no cambiara nunca, ¿recuerdas aquella vez donde nos dimos cuenta al terminar de ver una película que él estaba detrás de nostros en la sala de cine?.- respondió Inoue riendo.

-Si lo recuerdo, es una cabra loca.- rio tambien Ichigo.

-Ichigo, tu quieres a esa chica, ¿verdad?.- pregunto Inoue sorpresivamente.

-Bueno, tu eres como mi hermana, no te lo voy a negar, si, la quiero, sabes es extraño, recién la conozco, pero puedo sentir que puedo confiar en ella con mi vida.- respondió Ichigo asincerándose con su vieja amiga, como la consideraba él.

A Orihime esta respuesta le dolio, aunque sabía que Ichigo creía quererla porque en verdad estaba tratando de olvidarla a ella.

-¿Pero Ichigo, en verdad ya olvidaste lo de nosotros?.- respondió Orihime mirándolo con una expresión llena de dolor, o al menos así parecía.

-Eh, Orihime, nunca hubo un nosotros, solo un tu y un yo, dos personas independientes, dos buenos amigos, nada mas que eso, crei que ya te lo habia dejado bien en claro.- respondió Ichigo tratando de no sonar tan duro.

-Pero Kurosaki-kun, yo aun te sigo queriendo.- respondió Inoue mirándolo fijamente.

-Orihime, tu sabes que yo nunca te veré como a una mujer, siempre seras mi amiga, nada mas que eso.- respondió el pelinaranja un poco fastidiado.

-No me importa eso, como ya te dije, mi amor, alcanzara para los dos.- insistia Inue.

-Eso es a lo que me refiero, solo piensas en lo que quieres tu, y no en el resto, acaso te importa lo que yo siento?, como te dije, yo quiero a Rukia, ¿acaso no te interesa mis sentimientos?, ¿Por qué solo piensas en lo que tu sientes?, por favor Inoue, ya olvídalo, nunca existió un nosotros, ya olvídate, o terminarás perdiendo incluso mi amistad.- respondió Ichigo tajantemente.

-¿Pero porque la prefieres a ella?.- insitio Inue dispuesta a hacer salir de su "error" a Ichigo.

-¿Por qué?, ella es una chica diferente, no es alguien que dejaría de lado a si misma por hacerme feliz, no es alguien que siempre esta diciéndome que si incluso si no le agrada lo que opino, es alguien a quien le interesan mi sentimientos, respeta mi espacio, me corrige cuando estoy mal, incluso me golpea, es una mujer fuerte, decidida, pero a a la vez noble y valiente, es alguien fuerte, que no teme a nada, es alguien tan diferente a mi pero a la vez tan igual, eso es lo que me atrae de ella, y no es que la prefiera a ella sobre ti, tu siempe seras mi vieja amiga, pero no intentes comparar eso con lo que siento por Rukia, es muy difrente.- respondió Ichigo tratando de poner fin a esto.

-Pero yo…- respondió Orihime mientras que Ichigo intentaba pararse.

-Ichigo, ¿acaso puedes olvidar esto?- pregunto Inoue.

Ichigo volteo su rostro hacia Inoue y esta le tomo por sorpresa y lo beso.

El beso fue algo largo, ya que Ichigo no reacciono, se quedo sorprendido por aquello, no lo vio venir, hasta que al final app arto un poco brusco a Inoue.

-Eh, Inoue ¿Por qué rayos hciste eso?, ¿Por qué no comprendes que yo no te quedre como a una novia?, ¿porqué no me dejas tranquilo?- pregunto Ichigo un poco fuera de sus casillas, lo que él no se dio cuenta es de que una pelinegra había visto el beso y había salido rápidamente del recinto.

._.

Flachback

_-Eh Rukia, ¿Por qué la doctora esta hablando con Ichigo?.- pregunto Nanao algo soprendida al ver que Rukia venia hacia donde ella y se sentaba a su lado._

_-No lo se, solo escuche que le dijo que tenían que hablar sobre ellos.- respondió la pelinegra despreocupadamente._

_-¿En serio?, ¡lo sabía!, ese Kurosaki es un conquistador como Kyoraku.-. respondió Nanao._

_-Callate, él no es así.- respondió Rukia, pero en eso vio como la chica pelinaranja e Ichigo reian._

_-Lo vez…- replico Nanao.- ¿Acaso la guardia que estaba coapreciando parecía tambien conocer a Ichigo?, ¿Por qué no le preguntamos que hubo o hay entre esos dos?.- sugirió Nanao._

_-Buena idea, pero esta dormida, no es bueno despertarla.- repsondio Rukia._

_-¡Rayos!, espera, acaso Abarai no la cococe también?.- pregunto Nanao, dispuesta a no darse por vencida._

_-Si, Renji también la conoce creo.- respondió Rukia iluminándosele el rostro al igual que a Nanao._

_-Entonces, nada buscale y tráelo para aca, tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas.-sentencio Nanao._

_-Es verdad, ya regreso, respondió Rukia levantándose._

_Mientras Rukia había ido a buscar a Renji, Nanao obbservo como la conversación entre ambos pelinaranjas parecia volverse una discusión, ella parecía insistirle en algo, pero el la rechazaba, ¿Qué seria?, ya queria que Rukia trajera a Renji para averiguarlo._

_Rukia se levanto y se dirigió hacia afuera de la enfermería, donde se hallaba el pelirrojo haciendo guardia, ella también se moria de la curisoidad, ¿Qué habrá pasaso entre esos dos?, se cuestionaba en su mente._

_-Eh Abarai, ¿puedes venir un momento? Nanao te necesita.- dijo Rukia al ver a Renji de pie junto a la pared._

_-Ah, tu eres la noviecita de Kurosaki, ¿no?.- cuestiono Abarai sonriendo burlonamente._

_-Idiota, ¿vas a venir o no?- pregunto Rukai irritada._

_-Si, ya voy, anda avanzando._

Fin del Flash Back

-Cuando Rukia regreso a la estancia, vio algo que la paralizo, ¿acaso era posible?, Rukia vio como la chica pelinaranja besaba a Ichigo y como este no hacia nada, no soporto ver más esto y se dio media vuelta y salio de la estancia, algo dentro de ella se había roto, era la confianza que habia depositado en Ichigo, ¿Cómo había podido mentirle así?, pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué dejo ella que la engañara?...

* * *

¿qué tal estuvo? Espero que les halla gustado, Riruka si que se paso al montar todas estas mentiras, por otro lado Inoue parece que necesita ayuda profesional ya que esta obsesionada con el pobre de Ichigo, gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, mañana más temprano que hoy el 8vo cap, adiós, si quieren dejen review, sus opiniones y críticas son en verdad importantes para mi, cuídense! Nos leemos luego.


	8. Enemigos a la vista

¡Hola a todos!, primero que nada déjenme explicarles porque no actualice ayer como había prometido, tuve una gran razón, fui a ver "Guerra Mundial Z" al cine, y por ello no pude publicar ayer, en verdad me disculpo, pero ayer ni siquiera pude prender la compu para ver Shingeki no Kyojin, bueno a lo que interesa, aquí les dejo el 8tavo capitulo, espero que les guste; poco a poco esta volviendo la acción, aunque no dejo lado el romance no cursi ni cargado, bueno sin más solo me queda agradecer como siempre a Anlu-chan: gracias por seguir el fic, este se está convirtiendo casi en un fic privado ya que nadie más que tú lo lee, jajaja.

Bueno sin más aquí les dejo el 8tavo capitulo.

Enjoy!

* * *

**_8.-"Enemigos a la vista"_**

-Cuando Rukia regreso a la estancia, vio algo que la paralizo, ¿acaso era posible?, Rukia vio como la chica pelinaranja besaba a Ichigo y como este no hacía nada, no soporto ver más esto y se dio media vuelta y salió de la estancia, algo dentro de ella se había roto, era la confianza que había depositado en Ichigo, ¿Cómo había podio mentirle así?, pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué dejó ella que la engañara?, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, pero ella se contuvo, no lloraría, ella era una Kuchiki, no podía permitirse llorar, menos por alguien que no valía la pena, ¿o sí?, ella no podía mentirse a sí misma, deseaba que todo hubiese sido un error, pero ella mismo vio como Ichigo no hizo nada , sino que recibió el beso de lo más normal, apenas ella se volteo, él la traicionaba.

._.

Nanao observo como la doctora aprovecho que Ichigo se volteaba hacia ella y lo beso, eso sí que era jugar sucio, Ichigo no pudo reaccionar, se veía que el mismo estaba confundido por lo que sucedía, hasta que lo vio reaccionar.

-Eh, Inoue ¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?, ¿Por qué no comprendes que yo no te querré como a una novia?, ¿porque no me dejas tranquilo?- dijo Ichigo un poco fuera de sus casillas, lo que llamo más la atención a Nanao fue de que Ichigo empujo a la chica al ver a alguien detrás de ella. Nanao se volteo instintivamente y vio la espalda de un traje Mark 4, eso solo significaba una cosa, que Rukia los había visto, tremendo enredo que se había armado. Nanao se levantó, y salió a ver a Rukia.

Por lo demás la estancia estaba en silencio, casi todos dormían profundamente y no se percataron del incidente, solo Nanao, Orihime e Ichigo estaban despiertos, Nanao se había ido a ver a Rukia afuera, Inoue estaba como en shock debido al rechazo y las palabras de Ichigo y este último se encontraba sentado en una silla con los codos apoyados en la mesa, mientras sostenía su cabeza pensando en que es lo que estará pensando Rukia, el mismo quiso ir a explicarle, pero Nanao le dijo que por ahora era mejor no hablar con ella, y fue ella sola.

Ichigo no se explicaba el comportamiento de Inoue, ¿acaso seria verdad que la chica estaba obsesionada con él?, esta pregunta giraba en la cabeza del pelinaranja, además pensaba también en Rukia, como habrá reaccionado, ¿escuchara a Nanao?, ¿lo escuchara a él?

._.

Renji observo como Rukia había salido, parecía apresurada, vio cómo se adentraba en el oscuro pasillo.

-Eh Rukia!, ¡no te vayas muy lejos!- exclamo Renji al ver que la pelinegra se adentraba en los oscuros pasillos.

Rukia no le contesto pero pareció detenerse y pareció sentarse en el piso del oscuro pasillo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, él no sabía qué habría pasado allí adentro, así que evito pensar en eso y siguió con su guardia.

Mientras tanto Nanao había salido de la enfermería, se dirigía hacia donde había visto ir a Rukia, cuando se estaba acercando vio como Renji le decía algo y ella se detenía a mitad de un oscuro pasillo, apresuro el paso, para llegar a hasta ella, cuando lo logro, se sentó a su lado y se quedó en silencio.

Para sorpresa de Nanao, Rukia fue la que comenzó a hablar.

-Nanao, él….- dijo Rukia.

-Sí, lo sé, lo vistes con aquella chica, pero déjame decirte lo que yo vi….- respondió Nanao.

-¿Lo que vistes?- pregunto Rukia.

._.

Riruka había visto como su plan funcionaba, las dos idiotas jugaron bien su papel, Orihime y Rukia, había matado dos pájaros de un solo tiro, primero había hecho que Ichigo despreciara a Inoue, y que Rukia no quisiera volver a ver a Ichigo, aunque aún era muy temprano para celebrar.

Riruka vio como la amiga de Rukia, Nanao, había visto todo con detalle, eso era un problema, ya que Nanao incluso hablo con Ichigo antes de ir a buscar a su amiga, eso significaba que Nanao había comprendido bien lo que había pasado, y se había dado cuenta de que Ichigo había caído en una trampa. Esto no era para nada positivo, si Nanao lograba convencer a Rukia sobre que Ichigo era inocente, entonces estaría perdida, no habría otra oportunidad mejor que esta para separar a ese par.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Riruka se levantó, y actuó como si no hubiera visto anda.

-Ahhh, que pereza, creo que ya me toca hacer guardia, ¿no?, iré a ver en que me necesita Abarai.- dijo Riruka mientras se estiraba e iba hacia afuera.

-Sí, claro anda.- respondió Ichigo sin ganas.

Riruka observo también como Orihime parecía estar en shock en el mismo sitio donde Ichigo la dejo, pobre chica ilusa, incluso sentía pena por ella, aunque después de todo aun le podía resultar útil, sin pensarlo, otra idea se maquinaba en su mente.

._.

El escuadrón "Espada" estaba regresando en formación por los fríos pasajes del sector D, sus órdenes habían sido cortar el suministro eléctrico de todo el complejo, y eso nomas podía hacerse desde los túneles de mantenimiento de ese sector. Habían recibido el mensaje del comando conjunto, mandarían 4 contingentes de soldados para que colaboren con las labores de "limpieza" del complejo, incluidos los "Sternritters". Por órdenes de Noitra que había quedado a mando del escuadrón, se comunicaron por frecuencia directa a la radio del teniente Ulquiorra, y le comunicaron del envió de nuevas tropas, al parecer el teniente se estaba quedando con un grupo grande de civiles que había encontrado, por lo que les había dicho, tenían dos heridos, y contaban con 3 guardias de seguridad, y otros dos civiles que sabían manejar armas, eran 12 en total con él, así que el grupo tenía probabilidades de sobrevivir, Noitra había quedado en alertar a Ulquiorra sobre cualquier cambio de planes y mantenerlo al tanto de la situación.

-Eh Cabo Noitra, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a un sitio adecuado para dormir?, mis pies ya me están matando.- dijo la siempre despreocupada médico del grupo, Nelliel.

-Espere por favor Señor, aún estamos en camino, Ashido ha encontrado un muy buen lugar en los planos, es un sector del ala de mantenimiento, ahí podremos descansar, sin toparnos con los headcrabs ni con los "zombies".- respondió Noitra.

-Eh Noitra, sin formalismos, hasta Ulqui era más blando que tú.- respondió Nell.

-¿Cómo te convertiste en teniente Nell?- pregunto Noitra arqueando una ceja.

-Ya, vamos, acaso no ves mis amabilidades para el combate, hasta tu nunca me has logrado vencer.- replico Nell en un tono orgulloso.

-Es que sería muy mal visto, si derrotara humillantemente a una chica.- respondió Noitra.

-Si claro Noitrita, sigue soñando, y ya mejor apresúrense vagos, su gran teniente, la gran Nelliel, quiere descansar temprano.- ordeno Nell con voz infantil.

-No sé cómo te convertiste en soldado, ni menos comprendo cómo llegaste a teniente.- intervino Ashido, el encargado de las comunicaciones.

-Ya apresúrense, recuerden que debemos informar desde ese punto al capitán Stark.- intervino Pecshe, el encargado de la ametralladora que caminaba un poco encorvado debido al peso de la munición de esta.

-¿Es cierto que los Sternritters van a venir?- pegunto Noitra mientras barría con su visor nocturno el área delante suyo.

-Sí, eso es lo que he escuchado en algunas trasmisiones.- respondió Ashido.

-Valla, ¿porque van a llamar a esa banda de maniáticos?- pregunto Nelliel.

-No lo sé, de seguro es porque están descontentos con nuestro trabajo, se suponía que éramos los mejores, y míranos, terminamos estrellándonos, nuestro teniente es detenido, y además hemos desobedecido las órdenes de matar a los civiles.- respondió Pecshe.

-Sí, pude ser, pero no era para que llamaran a esos lunáticos, bueno con tal de que no interfieran con nuestro trabajo, y no molesten al grupo de Ulqui, me importa un bledo lo que hagan con esos bichos raros que hay en este lugar.- respondió Nell.

-Si, en eso sí que son buenos, es seguro que acabaran con esas criaturas, bueno creo que ya estamos llegando.- respondió Noitra.

-¡Bieeen!, por fin a dormir.- exclamo alegremente Nell.

-Eh, shhh!, aún no hemos revisado el sector.- replico Pecshe con un tic en el ojo.

-Eh Kira-kun, ¿te importaría ir con Pecshe a revisar el área?, nosotros nos quedaremos asegurando la entrada.- dijo Nell dirigiéndose a un soldado rubio.

-Si no hay problema señor.- respondió Kira quitándole el seguro a su m16.

-Perfecto, por eso eres el soldado más eficiente y guapo.- respondió Nell sonriente.

Pecshe y Kira se adentraron en la estancia, aunque no se veía absolutamente nada, gracias a los visores nocturnos con los que contaban, podían movilizarse perfectamente.

Los dos rubios soldados, barrían cada milímetro del corredor y de las estancias con sus visores nocturnos, Pecshe revisaba el ala izquierda, y Kira la derecha, para la suerte de ambos y de todo el pelotón este mini complejo de mantenimiento se hallaba despejado y sin rastros de actividad humana ni de esas extrañas criaturas alienígenas.

-Señora, no hemos encontrado nada.- comunico Kira saliendo por el oscuro corredor.

-Bien hecho Kira-kun.- respondió sonriente Nelliel.- aunque su sonrisa no se veía debido a las máscaras de gas que llevaban todos.

-Gracias señora.- respondió el aludido.

-Eh Kira-kun, que es eso de Señora?, eres peor que Noitra, dime solo Nell, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó Nell.

-De acuerdo Señ… de acuerdo Nell.- respondió Kira.

-Ok, ahora ingresemos, ya estoy que me muero de sueño.- respondió Nelliel riendo.

El escuadrón "espada" ingreso a una de las estancias que había a los lados del corredor, Ashido se quedó haciendo guardia junto con Kira, mientras que Nelliel, Pecshe y Noitra dormían.

._.

-Sí, lo sé, lo vistes con aquella chica, pero déjame decirte lo que yo vi….- respondió Nanao.

-¿Lo que vistes?- pregunto Rukia.

-Si, por favor Rukia escúchame y no me interrumpas, no es que quiera defender a Ichigo, pero lo que te voy a contar es lo paso en realidad.- dijo Nanao.

-Está bien, habla.- respondió Rukia

-Rukia-chan?- pregunto Riruka llegando hasta donde al pelinegra.

-¿Riruka?- peguntaron Nanao y Rukia.

-Rukia, ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?- pregunto Riruka.

Rukia miro a Nanao y esta asintió, si lo que Nanao pensaba era correcto, entonces Riruka también trataría de engañar a Rukia, quería dejar que hablara con ella para comprobar su teoría y ver hasta donde llegaba la guardia pelifucsia.

-No te preocupes Rukia, regreso dentro de un momento.- dijo Nanao levantándose de su asiento.

Cuando Nanao se fue, Riruka se sentó al lado de Rukia quien estaba extrañada de que quisiera hablar con ella.

-Rukia, déjame decirte, que se cómo te sientes.- dijo Riruka sin hacer contacto visual con Rukia quien la oyó sorprendida.

-¿Que sabes cómo me siento?, ¡¿Cómo rayos puedes saber eso?!- pregunto Rukia un poco enojada.

-Aunque no lo creas, yo también pase por esto.- respondió Riruka mirando a Rukia a los ojos.

-¿Tu…pasaste por esto?, ¿también te traicionaron?- pregunto Rukia un poco sorprendida.

-Sí, y fue la misma persona que te traiciono hoy, fue Ichigo.- respondió Riruka.

-Ichigo?- respondió Rukia sorprendida abriendo los ojos.

-Si fue el, por eso te digo que se cómo te sientes. Sabes no es fácil para mi hablar de esto, pero hace unos meses conocí a Ichigo, cuando el vino con su amigo a una entrevista, ya que estaban acogiendo personal, ese día justo yo era la encargada de revisar a los que venían, revisar que no tuvieran micrófonos, armas o cosas por el estilo, cuando lo vi ingresar me sorprendió su increíble cabello naranja, y su ceño fruncido, al principio me pareció uno de esos chicos problemáticos que no faltan, y no creí que venía para lo de la entrevista de trabajo, hasta que me enseño su título, la carta de Black Society, incluso hasta su licencia de conducir donde salía su fotografía lo que acreditaba que se llamaba Ichigo Kurosaki, la forma en la que se puso cuando le dije que no le creía que el fuera un científico, me hizo reír, en vez de un chico problemas era todo lo contrario, era tan diferente. Cuando termino me acerque a él porque había olvidado devolverle su licencia de conducir, el me agradeció y me dijo si nos podíamos volver a ver.

Yo le dije que sí. El día que habíamos acordado llego, me llevo a comer algo, y conversamos toda la tarde, descubrimos gustos en común, y vimos una película

Lo encuentros se fueron repitiendo con mas frecuencia, hasta que el me propuso que sea su novia, yo acepte gustosa, y fui feliz, hasta el día en que lo vi con esa chica, lo vi en el mismo plan, haciéndose el tonto al principio y luego vi como la chica reía al ver su torpeza, yo decidí no decirle nada aun, pero lo note cada día más distante, hasta que un día lo vi besándose con esa chica, ese día yo me sentí como una idiota por la confianza que había depositado en él, y sé que así te sientes tú también.- respondió Riruka con los ojos brillosos.

Rukia escucho sorprendida la historia, era caso posible, ¿Por qué lo que le conto Riruka le pareció extrañamente conocido?, ella recordaba que al primeara vez que lo vio, él se comportó con torpeza y luego se puso a discutir con ella por tonterías, ¿acaso todo eso era solo una actuación?, no podía creerlo, pero la forma en que Ichigo supuestamente enamoro a Riruka, fue la misma que estaba aplicando con ella, su corazón le decía que era mentira, pero su mente que era verdad, ella no lo quería creer pero entonces recordó el beso, y el sentimiento de decepción volvió de nuevo.

Riruka observo como Rukia estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, parecía estar analizando lo que le había dicho, y según su expresión parecía habérselo creído, pero Riruka aún no podía celebrar aun, Nanao podía regresar y desmentirla, por ello debía también hundir a Nanao.

-Rukia, en verdad lo siento, yo no quería decírtelo, pensé que tu amiga te lo iba a contar….- dijo Riruka.

-Nanao, ¿me lo iba a contar?, ¿ella lo sabía?- pregunto Rukia.

-Si ella lo sabía, y como es tu amiga pensé que te lo iba a contar, pero cuando tu saliste de la enfermería, la vi acercarse hasta donde Ichigo y hablar con él, parecían ponerse de acuerdo en algo.- respondió Riruka.

Rukia se quedó aún más confundida y sorprendida, ¿Nanao en verdad lo sabía?

-Rukia, en verdad perdóname, yo no quise contarte, pero no quiero que sufras como yo, en verdad discúlpame.- dijo Riruka.

-No te preocupes, no me tienes porque pedir perdón, gracias por contarme esto, en verdad.- respondió Rukia, recuperando su semblante orgulloso.

-Bueno Rukia, yo me voy, tengo que hacer guardia, tranquila todo va estar bien.- dijo Riruka levantándose.

-Gracias Riruka.- respondió Rukia aun sentada en el suelo.

Justo en ese momento Nanao salía de la enfermería e iba hacia donde Rukia; al llegar a donde ella se sentó a su lado.

-Rukia, ¿de qué quería hablar Riruka contigo?- pegunto Nanao intrigada por la expresión que tenía Rukia.

-No me dijo nada importante, dime Nanao ¿qué querías?- pregunto Rukia, ya que quería comprobar si lo que dijo Riruka es cierto.

-Rukia, quería hablar sobre Ichigo, sé que vistes que la doctora lo estaba besando, pero en verdad no fue la culpa de Ichigo, tu no viste todo, ya que fuiste a buscar a Renji, cuando te fuiste ellos estaban conversando tranquilamente hasta que ella empezó a decirle algo, él le respondía amablemente, pero a medida que avanzaba la conversación ella le empezó a insistir más, él se negaba y luego él se iba a levantar pero ella lo llamo, él volteo y en eso ella lo cogió y lo beso, y ahí fue cuando tu llegaste y los vistes, después que te fuiste, el reacciono y la separo, y le reclamo que porque lo seguía siguiendo, que ella solo era su amiga, y que la veía como su hermana ya que se conocían de tiempo, pero que a quien quería era a ti, luego se vino hacia donde mí y me pregunto por ti, yo le dije que lo viste, y él quiso venir a hablar contigo pero yo le dije que te dejara en paz, que yo lo haría..- termino de contar Nanao mirando a Rukia.

-Nanao, yo no lo quería creer, pero veo que es cierto, ¿Por qué lo defiendes?, ¿Por qué me mienten así?- pregunto Rukia alterada.

-Yo no lo estoy defendiendo, lo único que hago es contarte la verdad, es así como pasaron las cosas, ese idiota no es de mi agrado, pero no te puedo ver sufrir, eres mi amiga antes que todo, además la trampa que le pusieron fue muy sucia- respondió Nanao.

-¡No digas eso!, tú no eres mi amiga, viniste acá porque él te mando, ¿Qué sacas con engañarme así?- pregunto Rukia al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿De qué hablas Rukia?, yo no te estoy engañando, no sé qué rayos te dijo Riruka pero no es cierto, porque crees que deje que hablara contigo, porque sospechaba que te diría algo así, solo quería saber hasta dónde llegaba, y me doy cuenta que ha llegado muy lejos.- respondió Nanao también exaltada.

-No mientas, y ya no quiero saber nada, ¡no quiero saber nada de ustedes!- respondió Rukia levantándose y entrando a la enfermería.

._.

Ichigo estaba pensativo, ¿Rukia le creería?, él conocía lo orgullosa que era la azabache y sabía que no le iba a creer, por eso debía decírselo él mismo, explicarle las cosas, explicarle que el beso fue una trampa, que él la quería a ella, aunque se sentía egoísta por pensar en estas cosas en medio de una crisis como esta, pero él quería a Rukia, él estaba enamorado de ella, y si no la hubiera conocido hace tan poco diría que la amaba. Ichigo estaba preocupado hasta que vio ingresar a Rukia, el rostro se le ilumino, iba a levantarse para ir hacia ella, pero ella ni siquiera lo miro, se fue de frente a un lugar apartado e la estancia, y se sentó y se acomodo para dormir, Ichigo quiso ir hacia ella, pero Nanao lo detuvo, se veía abatida.

-¿Qué sucede Nanao?, ¿Por qué me detienes?, tengo que ir a hablar con Rukia.- dijo Ichigo mirando a la joven de gafas.

-Ichigo, tenemos que hablar.- respondió al joven pelinegra sentándose en el suelo.

-Sobre qué quieres hablar, ¿qué sucedió?- pregunto Ichigo preocupado.

-No sé lo que le haya dicho Riruka, pero Rukia no me cree, incluso cree que tú y yo la hemos estado usando, que nos conocemos de hace tiempo, y no cree que ese beso haya sido una casualidad, y cree que somos grandes mentirosos.- respondió Nanao con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Por qué dice eso?, ¿Qué te dijo ella?- pregunto Ichigo desesperado.

-Cálmate, te contaré lo que me dijo.- respondió Nanao acomodándose las gafas.

Ichigo escucho lo que le estaba contando Nanao, ¿Por qué Rukia creería que él era un mentiroso?¿que le habría dicho Riruka?, no podía creer que Rukia se hubiera creído lo que le habría dicho la guardia, es que tan poco confiaba en él?, pero después de haberlo visto besándose con otra chica, seguro que después de eso la confianza en él no era la más fuerte del mundo, ¡Rayos!, ¿Por qué sucedía esto?, ella era su principal razón para salir vivo de ahí y cargar con el peso de haber condenado a la humanidad, ¿Por qué ella se alejaba de él?, él nunca le mentiría, el confiaba en ella con su propia vida, ¿acaso ya no se lo había demostrado?

-Ichigo, por hoy no le digas nada, esta dolida, mañana por la mañana será mejor que le hables.- dijo Nanao, mientras se levantaba e iba a descansar a su sitio.

El pelinaranja asintió, tenía razón, Rukia estaba dolida, mañana sería un nuevo día, mañana le explicaría.

._.

El escuadrón "espada" ingreso a una de las estancias que había a los lados del corredor, Ashido se quedó haciendo guardia junto con Kira, mientras que Nelliel, Pecshe y Noitra dormían.

-Eh Ashido.- dijo Kira que estaba limpiando su arma.

-Dime Izuru.- respondió el aludido.

-¿Qué crees que sean esas criaturas?

-No lo sé, pero no son de este mundo, no sé qué clase de experimentos habrán estado haciendo aquí, pero en verdad sin que lo han estropeado todo, y bien estropeado.- respondió el soldado.

-Sí, así parece, pero no creo que estuvieran experimentando con esas criaturas, creo más bien que se ha creado por casualidad algún agujero de gusano o algo por estilo, y por ahí están pasando esas criaturas, ¿no crees?- pregunto Kira, mientras revisaba el cargador de su fusil.

-Sí, hay varias posibles causas para este desastre, pero lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que hare todo a mi alcance para acabar con esas criaturas, no quiero que mi familia se tenga que enfrentar a ellas, por eso moriré aquí si es necesario para poder evitar que esas cosas salgan de aquí.- respondió Ashido mientras examinaba la oscuridad con su visor nocturno.

-Tienes razón debemos hacer todo lo posible para evitar esto, nunca habíamos enfrentado una amenaza como esta.- respondió Kira.

Las 2 horas asignadas a ambos para cuidar se pasaron rápido, ahora por órdenes de Nelliel, era el turno de Noitra y Pecshe, por otras 2 horas.

Los relojes de Pecshe y Noitra sonaron, ambos se levantaron y salieron del recinto hacia el oscuro pasillo.

-Eh Kira, Ashido, pueden ir a descansar, yo y Pecshe nos haremos cargo.- dijo Noitra aun con un poco de sueño.

-¡Si Señor!- respondieron los aludidos.

Pecshe apoyo su ametralladora en una caja que había en el pasadizo, mientras que Noitra se paró a un costado de él.

-Cabo Cifer, ¿qué opina del envió de los Sternritters?- preguntó Pecshe, buscando entablar una conversación para así evitar quedarse dormido.

-No me parece mala idea, aunque son unos lunáticos, se encargarán muy bien de esas cosas.- respondió el alto teniente.

-Pero señor, ellos tienen órdenes de "limpiar" completamente el lugar, ¿Qué pasara con los civiles?- pregunto Pecshe.

-No te preocupes, de eso nos encargamos nosotros, rescataremos la mayor cantidad de civiles posibles, y evitaremos que los Sternritters les hagan daño, estoy seguro que se lo pensarán dos veces antes de meterse con nosotros.- respondió Noitra con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, ahora descubierto ya que para dormir se había sacado al mascara de gas.

-Tiene razón cabo, espero que el teniente Ulquiorra este bien, aunque su grupo es grande estoy seguro de que…-dijo Pecshe cuando fue callado por Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra agudizo su oído, estaba empezando escuchar un murmullo, como el de una catarata, salió del oscuro pasillo hacia una pasarela elevada que pasaba sobre otro pasaje. El ruido provenía de abajo, Ulquiorra encendió su visor, y lo que vio fue alarmante, decenas o incluso cientos de aquellos "headcrabs", se hallaban corriendo debajo de él, y lo que era peor, aprecian estar subiendo por las paredes, hacia él.

El alto soldado regreso a trote hasta donde Pecshe, le ordeno activar los reflectores de emergencia, e ingreso a la estancia donde dormían los otros, y los levanto a todos y les ordeno que prepararan sus armas.

-Fíjense si tienen granadas incendiarias.- dijo Noitra mientras cogía cargadores de las mochilas de suministros que tenía.

-¿Que sucede noitrita?- pregunto Nelliel aun con sueño.

-Escuchen todos, no lo voy a repetir, no sé cómo, ni porque, hay varios cientos de esos bichos, los "headcrabs", viniendo hacia acá…- mientras Noitra decía esto en el pasaje la ametralladora de Pecshe empezaba a sonar.

De inmediato Nell se despertó por completo, cogió su arma y salió a trote hacia el iluminado pasillo, Kira y Ashido hicieron lo mismo seguidos de Noitra.

En el pasillo el tableteo de la ametralladora era ensordecedor, los enorme cartuchos calibre 50 caían al suelo y se amontonaban, el fogonazo que salía de la boca de esta iluminaba el pasillo como miles de minúsculas explosiones, añadido a esto iban el tableteo de los fusiles de asalto de los otros soldados, el ruido de seguro que atraería a más de criaturas, pero no tenían elección, era disparar o morir; los otros 4 "espada" también disparaban contra el enjambre de criaturas, al no ser más grandes que una pelota de baloncesto, muchas balas no daban en el blanco, hasta el momento habían logrado contener el avance de las criaturas que ya iban por la mitad del pasillo, a unos 15 metros de ellos, poco a poco la efectividad y certeza de los tiros fueron mejorando a medida que los soldados iban perdiendo el sueño, parecía que iban a salir de esta, hasta que la ametralladora se sobrecalento.

._.

Había amanecido, o al menos así lo indicaban los cuerpos y los relojes de los supervivientes, debían seguir avanzando hacia el sector lambda. La mayoría amaneció con buenos ánimos, Nemu estaba ya mucho mejor, al igual que Ukitake, pero algunos sí que estaban agotados, no físicamente, si no emocionalmente, una de ese grupo de agotados era Rukia.

Rukia no había podido descansar bien en toda la noche, solo pudo dormir unas dos horas ya que el cansancio le gano y la hizo quedarse dormida gracias al cielo, al contrario de lo que había pensado, esta mañana no se sentía mejor, se sentía mal, había sido engañada, por dos personas que eran importantes para ella, Nanao, la amiga incondicional, o así lo creía hasta ayer, a la que conocía desde hace tiempo, e Ichigo, aquel chico que la había logrado conquistar, a pesar de solo conocerse unos días; había sido engañada, eso era algo que ella no podía perdonar por mucho que le doliera, cuando se despertó miro instintivamente hacia donde estaba Ichigo y lo vio despierto mirando hacia la nada, abatido, le dolió verlo así, pero luego recordó lo que le había contado Riruka, Ichigo sí que sabía actuar muy bien, no podía volver a caer, evito mirarlo y cerró los ojos fingiendo volver a dormir hasta que todos se despertaran.

Ulquiorra y Renji preparaban las provisiones y hacían recuento de munición y armas, mientras que Orihime revisaba a Nemu y a Ukitake, Urahara y Kyoraku ayudaban con el recuento de municiones a Tatsuki, e Ichigo y Uryu ayudaban a Nanao a destrabar la entrada del pasillo.

Rukia pregunto a Ulquiorra en que podía ayudar, y este le dijo que si podía ir a revisar la entrada hacia los silos industriales, por donde debían pasar para llegar al sector lambda.

Rukia acepto, tomo la Beretta ya que quería evitar coger la mágnum que le había dado Ichigo, y se adentró en el frio pasaje.

Llevaba ya 10 minutos caminando sin inconvenientes, doblo por una última esquina y diviso la entrada a los silos, se acercó hasta allá y comprobó que no tenía seguros ni sellos y que estaba abierta, recordó las advertencias de Ulquiorra de solo ir hasta la entrada, de no entrar, pero la curiosidad le gano, así que entro.

Ante ella se extendía otro pasaje algo ancho y corto que terminaba en una pasarela elevada en L que se adentraba hacia el lado izquierdo, Rukia avanzo por la pasarela y se adentró en el pasaje del lado izquierdo, cuando termino de recorrer ese pasaje salió a una enorme galería, tan grande y espaciosa como dos o más estadios de futbol, era espaciosa hacia todas direcciones, sobre esta galería se extendían varias pasarelas a diferente niveles, y su contador geiser le indicaba que habían allí cantidades de radiación más altas de lo normal, esos eran los silos industriales, ahí iban a parar todos los desechos no orgánicos, incluso los radioactivos. Rukia se giró para volver y regreso hasta la pasarela en L, antes de llegar a esta, sintió unos pasos a su espalda cuando volteo vio a una criatura igual a la que los ataco ayer a ella y a Ichigo, era ese pseudoleopardo, y ella sabía muy bien lo que podía causar el líquido que expulsaba esa cosa, así que echó a correr, y detrás de ella al criatura, Rukia volteo y disparo a la criatura, la cual fue impactada tan solo por dos tiros, si hubieran sido de la mágnum habría caído al instante, pero al ser de aquella Beretta de 9mm entonces no causo el mismo efecto, Rukia resbalo a mitad de la pasarela en L, y su perseguidor paso sobre ella resbalando con una especie de baba, la criatura se volvió hacia ella y Rukia vio cómo se arqueaba para lanzar la letal sustancia, Rukia intento levantarse, pero aquel liquido pegajoso no se lo permitió, estaba ya lista para lo peor, cuando escucho el tableteo de una arma, Rukia levanto al vista hacia el origen del disparo, era un joven soldado, extrañamente idéntico a Ichigo, solo que tenía el cabello negro.

El soldado se acercó hacia ella y le extendió al mano.- Hey, ¿acaso piensas dormir en el piso?, soy Kaien Shiba, mucho gusto.- se presentó el soldado ayudando a Rukia a levantarse…

* * *

¿Qué tal el capítulo de hoy?, esa Riruka si que también necesita tratamiento xd. Aparecio quien tanto esperaban: Kaien Shiba, que les pareció su aparición?, ¿Qué tendrá que ver con Rukia?, ¿Cómo influenciara en el resto del grupo?, ¿Cómo se las arreglará Ichigo para solucionar el lio en el que se ha metido?, ¿Rukia descubrirá la mentira de Riruka?, ¿habrán sobrevivido los espada?, ¿Qué harán los Sternritters?, bueno sigan leyendo el fic y se enteraran, por cierto, si es que les agrado o tiene alguna crítica, háganmelo saber, para poder mejorar, sus opiniones son importantes, asi que puden dejar un review xd, bueno, adiós!.

_"Eres humano, él no lo es... ¡Te está esperando!"..."Os engañará, él os engañará"_

_Nihilanth, Half-Life_


	9. Un nuevo ¿aliado?

Bueno, disculpen por la tardanza, tengo un aviso importante, debido a la falta de audiencia, voy a acelerar un poco el final, no se preocupen los hechos principales no han sido sacados, solo los que había puesto de relleno, la historia tendrá otros 4 capítulos, y de ahí termina, desde ahora publicare semanalmente, ya no me atrasare, bueno eso lo hago porque sé que habrá uno o dos que aun leen el fic, gracias por seguirlo hasta ahora, en especial agradecimientos a Anlu-chan, gracias en verdad, estoy feliz de que hayas seguido cada capítulo ya hayas esperado las tardanzas, pero es necesario acelerar la historia, necesito un poco de tiempo para mis otros fics, y en lugar de cortar el fic, prefiero mejor acelerarlo; bueno no es una despedida porque aún faltan 4 caps más xd, que volverán a ser largos como antes, y también serán más elaborados, bueno sin más le dejo el cap de hoy.

Enjoy!

**Aclaracion:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen al troll de Tite-Kube sensei, y Half life pertenece a Valve.

* * *

**9.- Un nuevo ¿aliado?**

Sobre el suelo de la elevada pasarela aún seguía Rukia, sentada, estaba sorprendida, aquel soldado se parecía mucho a Ichigo, la única diferencia era su cabello negro.

El soldado se acercó hacia ella y le extendió al mano.- Hey, ¿acaso piensas dormir en el piso?, soy Kaien Shiba, mucho gusto.- se presentó el soldado ayudando a Rukia a levantarse del suelo.

-Ah?, mucho gusto, soy Rukia Kuchiki.- respondió la pelinegra viéndole sorprendida.

-Eh, no te preocupes, no te voy a matar ni a detener.- dijo el joven soldado riendo.

-Gracias al cielo, pero se supone que esas son tus ordenes, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero no las cumpliré, he sido enviado por "los espada", para apoyar al teniente Ulquiorra Cifer- respondió el soldado mientras recargaba su arma.

Rukia levanto su Beretta inesperadamente hacia el pelinegro.- Dime quien eres, no te creo anda, seguro quieres que te lleve con los demás para alertar a tu escuadrón, ¿cierto?- pregunto Rukia mientras sostenía el arma a escasos centímetros del soldado.

-¡Oh, me descubriste!, claro voy a avisar a todos mis amigos para que los maten.- respondió Kaien sarcásticamente.- ¿en serio parezco un mal tipo?.- respondió Kaien riendo.

Rukia disparo el arma y la bala paso muy cerca de la cabeza de Kaien, impactando en la pared de concreto tras de él.

-Estoy hablando en serio, no me fio de ti, conozco a los espada, no te vi en el grupo.- respondió Rukia seriamente.

-Claro, ¿Cómo me ibas a ver en el grupo?, si yo no soy un espada, dije que en habían enviado ellos, mas no dije que era uno de ellos; soy Kaien Shiba, cabo primero del escuadrón número 128 del tercer regimiento del ejercito de autodefensa de Japón, no estoy afiliado a ningún escuadrón en especial, me enviaron aquí junto con otros compañeros en un osprey para "limpiar" las instalaciones.- Dijo el soldado muy calmado ignorando la pistola de la chica pelinegra.

-Bien eso lo decidirá Ulquiorra. Renji e Ich…y los demás, ellos decidirán si eres o no peligroso.- respondió Rukia seria.

-Qué curiosa eres…jajaja, ok como diga señora- respondió Kaien alzando las manos y avanzando por donde lo dirigía Rukia que le había quitado el arma.

Los dos jóvenes avanzaban por los pasillos, Rukia le hacía señas con la pistola sobre a donde girar, ya que si le hablaba podria revelar su paradero ya ue el soldado podría tener micrófonos o algo.

._.

Renji e Ichigo se encontraban revisando las armas con las que contaban al igual que la munición para estas, el pelinaranja había observado que Rukia había salido por encargo de Ulquiorra, ya había pasado 20 minutos y la pelinegra aun no regresaba, ya estaban listos para partir y Rukia no volvia.

-Eh creo que iré a ver a Rukia, ya se está tardando mucho.- dijo Ichigo acercándose hacia Ulquiorra.

-Como quieras, anda búscala, pero anda con cuidado, no quiero que haya otro accidente si es que la mujer ha sufrido uno.- respondió Ulquiorra.

Ichigo salió corriendo por donde había visto marcharse a Rukia. Corría rápido con el arma colgada en el hombro, hasta que escucho algo que le erizo la piel: varios disparos. Ichigo se descolgó el subfusil mientras corría rápidamente hacia la dirección de los disparos, le quito el seguro al arma, y en su mente solo rogaba y rezaba porque nada le haya sucedido a Rukia.

El pelinaranja doblo por una esquina a toda velocidad que no se fijó en las dos personas que venían y se terminó estrellando contra un alguien, cuando se recuperó del golpe observo que se había chocado contra un joven soldado pelinegro, le recordada mucho a alguien, pero no sabía a quién, luego se volvió hacia algo naranja que vio a un lado, era Rukia, estaba levantándose.

-¡Maldito idiota!, fíjate bien cuando corras, ¿y a donde rayos ibas?- pregunto Rukia exaltada levantándose del suelo.

-Es tu culpa enana, yo solo te iba a buscar, te habías demorado mucho, y si estaba corriendo era porque había escuchado disparos!- respondió Ichigo exaltado al igual que Rukia.

-¿Ah sí?, que considerado eres…- respondió Rukia sarcásticamente.

-Ah, sí son el uno para el otro…- intervino Kaien con un tono meloso de voz.

-¡Cállate idiota!- exclamaron la pareja de traje.

-Se los dije…- replico Kaien riendo.

-Cállate, y por cierto, ¿Quién rayos eres tú?, ¿Qué buscas?- pegunto Ichigo levantando su subfusil y apuntando a Kaien.

-Heh, es verdad no me he presentado, soy Kaien Shiba.- respondió Kaien extendiendo al mano.

-No te quieras pasar de listo, mantén las manos arriba.- dijo Rukia apuntándole.

-¡Camina!- exclamo Ichigo apuntándole con el subfusil por la espalda.

.

Los tres jóvenes llegaron hasta la enfermería donde se encontraban los demás ya listos para partir.

Los primeros en verlos llegar fueron Renji y Ulquiorra, los cuales se acercaron de inmediato al ver al joven soldado que venía con ellos.

-¿Quién eres tú?, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- pregunto Renji exaltado.

-Tranquilo Abarai.-intervino Ulquiorra.- eh tú, ¿quién eres?, ¿de qué unidad vienes?- pegunto el teniente dirigiéndose hacia el soldado desarmado.

-Eh, eh, no les voy a hacer nada, soy Kaien Shiba, pertenezco al ejercito de autodefensa de Japón, he venido porque me han mandado los espada, para colaborar con usted, teniente Ulquiorra.- dijo el pelinegro muy sereno a pesar que estaba siendo apuntado por 4 armas diferentes.

-Dices que te mandan los espada, no te creo, ¿Quién te envía?- pegunto Ulquiorra muy serio.

-Ya le dije señor, me envían los espada, aunque en verdad no son todos ellos, me envió la teniente Nelliel, me dijo: _"Por favor Kaien, como eres el soldado más valiente y guapo, anda a ayudar a mi ulqui-kun, a pesar de que él se puede defender solo, pero no hay nadie que defienda al resto de su pésimo humor…"_.- respondió Kaien riendo.

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos sorprendido, en verdad si parecía ser enviado por Nelliel, aún no se confiaba del todo, pero bajo su arma.

-Uff, pensé que no saldría vivo de aquí, ya estaba punto de coger una fobia hacia las armas, en especial a las que me apuntan- respondió Kaien haciendo un gesto de alivio.

-Eh Ulquiorra, ¿estás seguro….?- peguntaron Renji e Ichigo.

-Si, por el momento no tengo motivos para seguir sospechando algo, bajen sus armas y vengan, debemos partir, aun nos espera un largo camino, por los silos industriales.- respondió Ulquiorra. Ichigo, Rukia y el pelirrojo dejaron de apuntar al soldado, aunque aún no se confiaban del todo.

Los jóvenes regresaron hacia donde estaban los demás que veían expectantes al soldado.

-Jeje, Hola, Soy Kaien Shiba, un gusto conocerles, he venido para apoyar al Teniente Ulquiorra para poder evacuarlos…- se presentó Kaien rascándose la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿quieres decir que el ejército ya no quiere matar a los sobrevivientes?- preguntó Orihime un poco alegre por lo oído.

-No, lamentablemente no, yo he desertado, no quiero ir matando inocentes, y créanme han de seguir vivos casi un millar de civiles, no quiero participar en esta masacre, por eso contacte con los espada y ellos me mandaron a apoyar al teniente Ulquiorra, me dijeron que llevaba un grupo de civiles para evacuarlos.- respondió Kaien seriamente.

-Oh, ya veo.- respondió Orihime bajando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, saldrán de aquí.- respondió Kaien con firmeza.

El grupo avanzo hacia los silos industriales, la radiación estaba dentro de los niveles regulares, pero de todas formas aceleraron el paso. Ichigo iba delante del grupo junto con Ulquiorra Renji y el soldado Shiba, solo tuvieron que disparar una o dos veces, porque extrañamente el lugar estaba despejado de criaturas y de cadáveres.

El grupo de sobrevivientes dejo atrás la primera galería de los silos industriales; al pasar una enorme compuerta de hormigón y acero, los índices de radiación del contador geiser bajaron hasta quedar en la mínima.

Ante ellos se extendía una estancia más o menos grande, pero no tenía una pared, en vez de esta había como especie de unas barandillas y una pasarela que se perdía en un recinto cilíndrico gigantesco, cuando Ichigo camino por la larga pasarela no pudo evitar sentir vértigo, se hallarían por lo menos a unos 50 m de altura, y al fondo brillaba un líquido fosforescente, por encima de ellos y a los lados también se extendían otras pasarelas que se dirigían hacia aquel recinto cilíndrico.

-Eh Ulquiorra, estas seguro que por ahí podremos ir hacia la superficie?- pregunto Ichigo.

-Sí, pero no es el único camino, hubiéran podido salir a la superficie dese el complejo de oficinas, pero si salen los matarían, planeas llevarnos a algún lugar en especial, ¿no es así teniente?- pregunto Kaien.

-Si, en efecto, si subimos por una de las salidas del complejo de oficinas estaríamos muertos; por eso tomaremos este camino, que aunque algo largo, nos llevara a un destino desde donde podremos marcharnos seguros.- respondió el teniente con su voz inexpresiva y serena.

-De acuerdo, ya sabía de tu habilidad y astucia, teniente Ulquiorra Cifer.- respondió el soldado Shiba.

Ichigo caminaba pensativo, recordando lo sucedido ayer, ¿Por qué Orihime habría hecho eso?, él ya le había dejado bien en claro antes, de que lo suyo nunca podría funcionar, pero ella al parecer seguía creyendo que sí, incluso había conseguido trabajo en el mismo sitio que él, eso le ponía nervioso_.- menos mal que ya le deje las cosas claras a Orihime; aunque eso no arreglara las cosas con Rukia, ella no quiere oírme, ni creo que Orihime quiera aclararle las cosas_…- prensaba Ichigo mientras avanzaba, hasta que recordó las palabras de Nanao, Riruka tenía algo que ver. El pelinaranja aligero su paso, hasta quedar al lado de Riruka, la pelifucsia le sonrió al notar que estaba a su lado.

-Eh Ichigo ¿y ese milagro?, ¿a qué debo tu atención?- pregunto Riruka algo sarcástica.

-Heh, dejémonos de rodeos, Riruka, sé que tienes algo que ver con la actitud de ayer de Orihime y Rukia, ¿Qué les dijiste?- pregunto Ichigo seriamente en voz baja.

-Yo no he dicho nada, y no merezco tus reproches ni nada de eso, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo hablaría con la doctora o le dijera algo malo a Kuchiki?- respondió Riruka en voz baja tambien, haciéndose la ofendida.

Ichigo solo la miro de una manera seria, había algo que no le hacia confiar en ella. La guardia al percatarse de que se le había quedado mirando se sonrojo y rio.

-¿Qué me estas mirando pervertido?- preguntó Riruka fingiendo molestia.

-¿Pervertido?, eh yo no te estado mirando por eso…- se defendió Ichigo.

-Entonces ¿no te parezco bonita?- pegunto Riruka mirándolo de frente.

-No tampoco es eso...- respondió Ichigo algo nervioso, Riruka solo rio.

-Eres algo anormal Ichigo Kurosaki.- respondió Riruka con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo no soy ningún anormal, y no creas que me he olvidado del tema, espero que no hayas tenido nada que ver…- respondió Ichigo algo menos serio.

-Te lo aseguro, no he tenido nada que ver.- respondió Riruka dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Eh, sus asuntos los pueden hablar en otra parte, ahora hagan silencio.- idijo Tatsuki detrás de ellos.

-De acuerdo, tranquila Arizawa.- respondió Ichigo.

El grupo quedo en silencio y se detuvo por órdenes de Ulquiorra, Ichigo regreso adelante con los soldados y agudizo su oído, se podía escuchar unos chasquidos, como el de una varilla de metal estrellándose contra otra superficie metálica, el sonido aprecia provenir de dentro del recinto cilíndrico.

Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Rukia y Kaien ingresaron al recinto, los demás se quedaron fuera. Para poder entrar al recinto tuvieron que pasar por una especie de cámara de descontaminación, que por suerte estaba abierta dejando el pase libre hacia el enorme recinto, que por lo menos tendría unos 300 metros de diámetro y unos 70 de altura. Al entrar asolo se encontraron en el espacio formado por una especie de "corona", ya que el recinto en si estaba detrás del otro cilindro que acababan de pasar.

El grupo despejo el área donde habían ingresado, donde solo habían hallado un par de cadáveres de esas especies de "zombies"; Ulquiorra vio que no había peligro he hizo llamar a los demás. El ruido persistía y parecía provenir del cilindro interior, El grupo avanzo hasta descender por las únicas escaleras que habían ahí; bajaron aproximadamente 2 pisos e ingresaron a un recinto muy parecido al del laboratorio de pruebas del sector c, ahí se sorprendieron de ver a un guardia vivo.

-¡Alto! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- interrogo el guardia apuntándoles con su arma, un poco nervioso por los dos soldados.

-Solo estamos tratando de salir de aquí, por eso queríamos pasar por aquí e ir hacia el sector Lambda.- respondió Ulquiorra sin inmutarse por el arma.

-Bueno, lamento comunicarles que no podrán.- respondió el guarida más sereno.- Incluso su gente intento pasar pero no han sobrevivido a eso…- respondió el guardia con el terror dibujado en su rostro abatido.

-¿Con que se refiere a "eso"?- pregunto Kaien.

-Bueno, creo que deben verlo ustedes mismos.- respondió el guardia con una sonrisa de lado- El hombre se dirigió a los controles y activo el generador de emergencia, luego de ponerlo en marcha, encendió el tablero de controles y tecleo un par de teclas y la compuerta de acero que protegía la ventana se empezó a abrir.

Cuando la compuerta de la ventana se abrió completamente, el grupo de sobrevivientes no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la imposible criatura que veían fuera, o más bien solo observaron uno de sus "tentáculos", habían varios brazos de esta criatura que salían de un agujero en el suelo, aquellos "tentáculos" terminaban en unas especies de cuchillas que no paraban de golpear las paredes de aquel recinto cilíndrico, provocando el sonido que venían escuchando desde hacia rato.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- pregunto Rukia sorprendida y anonadada.

-No lo sé, y no quiero enterarme, por eso tengo la compuerta cerrada.- respondió el guardia tecleando de nuevo sobre el panel de control para cerrar la compuerta blindada.

-¿Cómo rayos pasaremos con esa cosa bloqueando el camino?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Este es el silo de los cohetes, ¿verdad?- preguntó Nanao.

-Sí, así es señorita, ya se ha dónde quiere llegar, pero le comunico que las fuentes de energía no están conectadas como para activar el cohete.- respondió el guardia.

-¡Rayos!- respondió Nanao frustrada.

-¿Qué querías hacer?- pegunto Ichigo que no había entendido el plan de la chica.

-Como esa cosa esta debajo del cohete, podríamos al menos activar los motores de este, así incineraríamos a esa cosa y podríamos pasar.- respondió Nanao aun con frustración en su voz.

-Umm, comprendo, pero eso aún se puede lograr.- intervino Rukia.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Kaien.

-Yo sé del funcionamiento de estos silos, y se cómo restablecer al energía, si podría pasar hacia el oro lado sin que esa cosa me ante, seria relativamente fácil poner en funcionamiento el motor del cohete.- explicó la azabache.

-Sí, podemos hacer eso.- respondió Ulquiorra sin inmutarse ni cambiar su expresión.

-¡Estás loco!, sería un suicido, solo era un decir.- respondió Rukia.

-No veo otra opción, debemos decidirnos por esa.- respondió el teniente.- pero no iras sola no te preocupes, te acompañaremos yo, Shiba y Kurosaki.- término de decir el teniente pelinegro.

-No es necesario, puedo ir yo sola.- respondió Rukia.

-No es una opción, creme no solo lo hago por tu seguridad, lo hago por el éxito de la misión, aquella criatura tiene 3 tentáculos, nosotros tres lo distraemos un momento para que tu logres pasar hasta el otro lado, luego te alcanzaremos y escoltaremos hasta el lugar donde tengas que activar la energía.- respondió Ulquiorra explicando su aparentemente sencillo plan.

-Heh, es fácil decirlo pero hacerlo será difícil, ahí fuera habían varios cadáveres de soldados, no debes mandar a Rukia así nomás por así, la pones en riesgo.- intervino Ichigo.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa mi seguridad?, yo voy a ir y no me importa tu opinión.- dijo Rukia fríamente.

-Tiene razón, además tú mismo iras con nosotros para protegerla, o ¿acaso te crees incapaz de eso?- pregunto Ulquiorra.

-Tsk, de acuerdo, que se haga.- respondió Ichigo recargando su arma.

Los 4 alistaron sus armas, Ulquiorra recargo el lanzagranadas de su fusil de asalto, al igual que Kaien; Ichigo le dio su subfusil a Rukia y el cogió una escopeta automática que le dio el guardia.

Salieron del recinto, descendiendo por unas escaleras de mano, llegaron hasta la entrada al cilindro interno donde estaba la criatura, Ulquiorra fue el primero en salir, lanzando una granada al lado derecho de la criatura, la criatura dirigió uno de sus tentáculos hacia el lugar, los otros dos seguían aporreando la pared, aunque ahora aprecian haberse detenido al percatarse de la presencia de ellos. Ulquiorra avanzo trotando y disparando hacia uno de los tentáculos, el cual descendió muy rápido cerca de él, el soldado pelinegro logro esquivarlo y siguió disparando, fue la señal para Kaien, que lanzo otra granada, esta vez hacia el lado izquierdo del monstruo, haciendo que el tercer tentáculo se dirigiera hacia ahí, Kaien al igual que Ulquiorra empezó a distraer ese tentáculo; llegó el turno de Ichigo quien salió corriendo hacia el sitio donde fue lanzada la primera granada, disparo al tentáculo que ya se había relajada y logro llamar la atención de la criatura; Rukia vio que los tres tentáculos estaban distraídos y salió corriendo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al otro lado, en tan solo 1 minuto logro hacerlo.

De inmediato Ulquiorra soltó otra granada hacia el centro haciendo que criatura dejara de aporrear cerca de él, aprovecho esto para seguir a Rukia, lo mismo hizo Kaien, lanzo una granada, lo único malo fue quien por casualidad cayo muy cerca de Ichigo lo cual hizo al pelinaranja enfrentarse a dos tentáculos que estaban muy cerca del él; Ichigo logro evitar la explosión y los tentáculos por micras y cruzo corriendo al estancia hacia Ulquiorra y Rukia.

-Eh Kurosaki perdón, no me había dado cuenta que estabas por ahí.- se excusó Kaien apenado.

-idiota, ¡casi me matas!, bueno, haya fue muy tenso, no te culpo, sigamos.- respondió Ichigo ocultando su molestia, no quería discutir, lo principal era proteger a Rukia, luego ya se las arreglaría con el pelinegro, porque eso de que fue "casual" no se lo creía.

Los cuatro siguieron avanzando Ulquiorra y Kaien iban delante mientras que Ichigo cubría la retaguardia de Rukia.

Rukia les dijo que debían seguir un pasaje de mantenimiento para poder llegar hacia las fuentes de energía y activarlas.

Los tres jóvenes asintieron y se dirigieron por donde les había dicho la pelinegra, avanzaron un poco y lo que vieron al doblar una esquina les helo al sangre.

Ante ellos se extendía un campamento de los marines, no sabían que hacían aquí, pero no aprecian ser del ejército de Japón, tenían banderas norteamericanas y un uniforme diferente al de Ulquiorra y Kaien. En el campamento habían por lo menos 2 decenas de soldados, habían montados 2 nidos de ametralladoras y varios soldados custodiando la entrada al sector del reactor, desde donde se podía restablecer la energía para poder activar el cohete.

._.

Nelliel y su equipo se encontraban algo adoloridos y cansados, huir de ese enjambre de "headcrabs" fue en verdad agotador, además se encontraban heridos.

Noitra les indico doblar por un pasillo para poder llegar a los tuéneles del trasporte interno de Black Society, desde ahí irían al sector lambda, allí era el único punto donde podrían salir, tenían dos opciones de salir con vida de allí: o era cumpliendo con su misión y acabado con los civiles, o era tratando de resolver este problema y luego escapar de ahí por aire, en la última comunicación del capitán Stark, este les había hablado en un código que no se usaba desde hacía tiempo, era un código que el mismo Stark desarrollo, y el mensaje era: _Enviare un Osprey en 72 horas, esperen en el aeródromo del sector Lambda"._ Claro, aquel pequeño aeródromo nunca fue tomado en cuenta, y más que un aeródromo más bien parecía solo un amplio estacionamiento sin pavimento, el lugar perfecto para salir de ahí. Ahora se dirigirán allí, pero para eso debían conseguir llegar a los túneles de trasporte internos del complejo, desde ahí debían seguir por una red de más de 5 km de túneles para llegar al sector Lambda, pero para poder al menos ponerse en marcha para llegar ahí, habían pagado un precio muy caro, Pecshe, el encargado de la ametralladora, había muerto…

* * *

Espero que el cap de hoy les haya gustado, si es así, déjenme su opinión; acepto críticas y opiniones, me ayudan a mejorar y me dan ánimos; bueno en el cap de hoy vimos a Kaien, por fin apareció, pero, ¿será en verdad como aparenta?, ¿Cómo saldrán Ichigo y los demás de esta situación? ¿Escaparan de los marines? ¿Qué hacen ahí los marines? ¿Ichigo puede ser tan tonto como para creerle a Riruka?, Bueno eso se vera en el sgte cap, nos leemos pronto.

_"Habremos perdido sólo en el momento en el que los humanos nos demos por vencidos, en el momento en el que dejemos de luchar por la libertad. Pero mientras sigamos luchando nuestra derrota es incierta."_

_Mike Zakarius, Shingeki no Kyojin_


End file.
